Uma última chance JL & HG
by Bibiska Radcliffe
Summary: No meio da guerra, após a partida do Trio, Gina acha no porão da Toca algo revelador e fantástico, um livro velho e empoeirado, contendo na capa um nome grafado fracamente de prateado: Lílian Evans, e depois em dourado, um pouco menos apagado: Potter
1. Prévias

Olá!

Bem, primeiramente, queria deixar claro que esta é a primeira fic de Lily e James que escrevo. Sei que por aqui tem um monte de gente perito no assunto, mas estou me esforçando ao máximo para que fique tudo nas medidas certas: um pouco de humor (claro, estamos falando do tempo dos marotos), um pouquinho de drama, já que este é um período muito importante para Lily, o momento que enfim ela abraça de verdade o mundo bruxo, já que esta estória narra, dentre outras coisas, o seu sétimo ano, o último em Hogwarts; Um pouco de romance, bem, último ano deles, ÚLTIMA chance do James conquistá-la; algum mistério, já que a primeira guerra do Voldemort começa a tomar corpo, e aventura também.

Nossa! Muita coisa, né? Pois é, a fic é toda em primeira pessoa, praticamente toda contada pela Lily, então prevalece um tom mais intimista, e vocês irãm entender porque é assim logo no primeiro capítulo.

A minha idéia em torno dessa fic, é baseada numa outra MUITO boa, cujo nome é: In the words of Ginevra Molly Potter ( Nas palavras de Ginevra...) que está aqui no . O autor é americano, por isso a fic está em inglês, mas tem versão traduzida também, só não está completa. Vale muito a pena ler. Já falei com o autor sobre minha idéia, então fica claro que não é plágio, pois a idéia dessa fic veio de uma carta que está imersa na fic dele, do Justin, uma carta que a Gina achou num livro, escrita de Lily para James. Aqui embaixo está a carta:

_"James Peverell Potter ,_

_A primeira vez que vi você pensei que fosse um exibicionista egocentrico, narcisista e arrogante. Com o passar dos anos você nunca falhou ao apoiar essa idéia. Quanto mais conhecia você, mais você me provava estar certa quanto a isso._

_Então veio esse ano. Quando me disseram que você iria ser o Monitor-Chefe e nós iríamos ter que trabalhar tão próximos, quase disse ao Dumbledore que eu não poderia ser a Monitora-Chefe. Estava certa de que esta iria ser a pior experiência da minha vida._

_Pela primeira vez, você provou que eu estava errada. Você havia mudado. Ainda continuava arrogante, egoísta e narcisista. E nunca tentou esconder que era de fato exibido. Mas era diferente. Você estava diferente. Você sempre teve certeza de como se sentia em relação a mim, mas demorou muito pra eu perceber isso._

_Eu te amo James Potter, e fico feliz que você nunca tenha desistido de mim._

_Sempre sua,  
Lily Autumn Evans "_

Lindo, não? Pois é, daí que veio a idéia, e essa foi uma das poucas partes que os pais de Harry entram na fic do Justin, já que a dele é toda centrada no ponto de vista da Gina, desde de que a garota era pequenina até ter se casado com o Harry.

Bem, vocês perceberam que eu não uso o nome Tiago Potter, e sim James Potter, é porque acho que a tradução não tem nada a ver, desculpe-me Lia Wyler.

A próxima vez eu que postar por aqui será o prólogo, primordial para o entendimento da fic, mas peço que (quem estiver lendo agora) tenha paciência. Porém, não significa dizer que vou demorar meses pra postar, pois a idéia dessa fanfic está me consumindo, já está pronto o primeiro capítulo até, e o desenrolar a história está todo na minha mente insana.

Ah! Ia me esquecendo, a fic vai se passar em três tempos ( Gina no início da guerra, e junto do Harry depois que tudo acabar, Lily e James já casados e eles na escola), mas vai prevalecer o sétimo ano deles. Garanto que não vai ficar confuso.

Então é isso, espero que gostem da idéia. Bjão


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Toca, Agosto, 1997**

Uma semana depois do casamento de Gui e Fleur parecia não ser suficiente para apagar os vestígios internos e externos do que havia acontecido naquela noite, nos jardins da Toca. Gina ainda se lembrava exatamente do momento em que o patrono de Kingsley Shacklebolt anunciava a morte de Rufo Scrimgeour e o perigo que essa informação trazia consigo.

Comensais chegando, os gritos de terror, a pressa das pessoas em sair logo dali, a correria... Nem chegara a ver o momento em que Harry, Rony e Hermione haviam desaparecido, e isso atormentava a todos; particularmente a ela. Soube logo, com a dor extrema de uma maldição imperdoável - que um comensal usara sobre ela para extrair alguma informação a respeito de Harry - o que ser próxima ao Menino-que-Sobreviveu causaria a si e a sua família.

Desde então quase não via seu pai, Fred ou Jorge em casa. A maior parte do tempo eram só ela e sua mãe, compartilhando silenciosamente uma aflição corrosiva. Porém, Gina tentava se manter calma, sua família não precisava ouvir suas queixas e medos. Não queria piorar as coisas, ainda mais naquele momento.

Durante os poucos dias que se seguiram antes do retorno à Hogwarts - algo que ela não mais ansiava, como nos anos anteriores – fez o possível para se manter ocupada.

Quando não ajudava a mãe nos afazeres domésticos, começava a procurar livros pela casa que falassem sobre artes das trevas, especialmente sobre uma recente descoberta ligada ao assunto.

Nunca se sentira feliz ao ser privada das discussões do Trio em relação à misteriosa missão que estavam começando, e devido a isso, usara várias vezes de sua persuasão para tirar algo de Hermione, o que – ela logo descobrira - não dava resultado. Então, já sem alternativa e tentando sair do "escuro", teve de aplicar um dos seus artifícios, que quando pequena aprendera com Fred e Jorge: ouvir atrás das portas.

Dias antes, notara que o Trio estava fazendo de tudo para poder conversar sem ninguém por perto, o que sua mãe tentava evitar de todas as formas possíveis. E ela, Gina, não ousava recriminar. Porém, não adiantou tanto esforço, os três acabaram dando um jeito de manobrar as coisas, mas não sem uma ajudinha da ruiva.

Algum tempo antes do casamento, logo após do jantar, Molly tornou a distribuir tarefas para os três, e claro, separadamente. Rony deveria arrumar o quarto que dividia com Harry, este fora dispensado de ajudar o Sr. Weasley, graças ao próprio patriarca, e Hermione e Gina teriam de arrumar o quarto para a chegada dos Delacour. Contudo, a matrona havia se esquecido que as duas já o tinham feito no dia anterior. Os três estavam livres para se reunirem no quarto de Rony, exceto se Gina interviesse, o que ela não fez ao notar o olhar de súplica da amiga, mas deu um jeito para que sua ajuda fosse paga.

Após Mione se juntar aos garotos no último andar, Gina colou seus ouvidos na porta, e foi então que escutou uma palavra muito estranha: Horcrux. Algo que pelo tom da conversa, devia ser essencial para a misteriosa missão do Trio.

A partir dali**,** começara a vasculhar todos os livros da casa à procura de algo que explicasse o que teria por trás daquele termo soturno. O que sabia era que estava ligado às artes das trevas, entretanto, nada além**.**

Num fim de tarde especialmente frio, estava sentada num banquinho no porão da Toca, cansada, no meio de mais uma de suas buscas infindáveis e sentindo a derrota lhe descer pela garganta ao olhar a bagunça que havia feito. Já havia revirado quase todo o porão sem nenhum êxito, restava apenas uma pilha de livros perto da janelinha, meio esquecida, acumulando poeira. Temia que suas últimas esperanças de achar algo de útil ali sumissem. Mas ainda tinha a biblioteca da escola, pensou esboçando um sorriso triste.

Aproximou-se da janela, notando os fios alaranjados tecendo o céu gradativamente e sentindo um aperto no peito ao contemplar o crepúsculo, particularmente melancólico.

"_Harry, onde será que você está agora?"._ Tentou afastar esses pensamentos que só faziam-na sofrer, começando a remexer nos livros da última pilha.

Mais uma vez, nenhum sucesso. Porém, olhou curiosa para o último da pilha, com capa vermelha e algo gravado nela; revirou**-**o e pôde ler as seguintes palavras escritas, fracamente então, de dourado:

_**Lílian Evans**_

E logo abaixo delas uma outra palavra, mais legível e em prateado:

_**Potter  
**_  
Gina prendeu a respiração. O que um livro da mãe de Harry estaria fazendo escondido em sua casa? Molly nunca contara que ela e Lílian eram amigas, se esse fosse o caso. Mas e se não fosse? Como algum pertence dos Potter havia parado ali?

Com as mãos tremendo de excitação, abriu o livro, e ao fazê-lo uma foto caiu no chão . Eram Lílian e James juntos, ambos com as vestes de Hogwarts, onde parecia ser numa parte dos jardins da escola. James puxava a ruiva para mais perto e tentava lhe dar um beijo, enquanto ela ria ao se esquivar das tentativas frustradas do namorado.

Aquilo deveria ser do sétimo ano deles, pensou Gina, pois Harry lhe havia contado que os dois só começaram a se entender naquele ano, se bem que James havia muito tentado fazer com que as coisas tivessem dado certo antes.

Na primeira página havia uma espécie de prefácio:

"_Mamãe acaba de me dar esse livro de presente. Foi quase a primeira coisa que ela fez quando cheguei em casa para as férias de verão. Segundo ela, será útil, pois têm notado que ando quieta recentemente, e acha que preciso pôr minhas emoções para fora, nem que seja escrevendo._

_Na verdade tenho estado estranha mesmo, talvez porque esse ano é meu último em Hogwarts. Fico triste ao pensar que terei de deixar a escola. Bem, achei legal a intenção de minha mãe, mas não sei se tenho paciência pra escrever diários, quem sabe não anoto algo por aqui ao longo do ano? Mas só se achar estritamente necessário._

_Lil"_

O livro era datado no ano de 1977, e parecia realmente ser um diário, porém, algumas anotações escritas na bonita letra de Lily a fizera entender que não havia ali uma seqüência, somente referências aos estudos, geralmente superficiais, ou notas de final de dia, compromissos, e etc. Contudo, haviam uns bilhetinhos a exemplo do que Gina agora lia, deixados numa letra inclinada, diferente da de Lílian, mas incrivelmente parecida com a de Harry:

"_Ruiva, você realmente quer me deixar louco, não é? Mas não me importo, aturo tudo o que vier de você, na esperança de que algum dia virá a ser minha._

_J.P "  
_

J.P. Só podia ser James Potter, pensou Gina, que riu por dentro ao ler aquilo. Foi virando página por página, completamente imersa no passado extremamente vivo ali, gravado naquele livro mofado. Chegou a esquecer o que estava procurando antes, até notar seguidas folhas em branco, e logo depois algo separado:

_"1979, Novembro_

_Fazia tempo que não pegava nisso aqui, mas uma felicidade incrível, que me consome, fez com que eu tivesse vontade de deixar gravado esse momento, principalmente depois de tudo o que James aprontou aqui em casa. Meu marido completamente maluco começou a gritar, cantar, me levantar no ar...Se antes a criatura já não era muito discreta, agora então,perdeu totalmente a noção de que temos que respeitar a vizinhança, mesmo que Godric's Hollow seja um vilarejo muito simpático. Mas, apesar de tudo, nem me incomodei em reprimi-lo, pois, me sinto até agora exatamente como ele, feliz ao ponto de gritar._

_Vamos ter um filho! ''_

Gina sorriu ternamente ao ler aquelas palavras que quase pulavam das páginas de tão emocionadas. Pensou que deveria ser assim mesmo descobrir que se estava carregando uma vida dentro de si, fruto de um amor tão intenso. Algum dia também gostaria de sentir tal alegria, mas para isso a guerra deveria acabar, e o homem que amava deveria voltar para ela_. _

" _Um dia, Harry, você vai ler o que estou lendo agora."_

**Godric's Hollow, Novembro, 1979**

A neve caía calmamente, como que numa dança harmoniosa sob as ruas do vilarejo, mas dentro da última casa da rua, uma bonita mulher, esguia e de longos cabelos acajus, observava por detrás da janela da sala, muito aflita, esperando por alguém aparatar a qualquer momento.

"_James Potter, se você demorar mais acho que nem vai poder estar vivo para ver seu filho nascer",_ pensava furiosa, ao cair derrotada numa poltrona.

Tentou se acalmar, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, não era possível que pouco mais de duas semanas de gravidez já tivessem alterado tanto seu estado de espírito. Porém, não houve muito tempo para reflexões, pois um ronco alto de motocicleta vinha se propagando nos ares da rua.

Sirius, só podia ser.

Correu até a porta a ponto de ver dois homens rindo muito alto ao descer da moto. Ambos sorriram ao vê-la presente, porém o mesmo não pareceu vir da ruiva, e notando isso, os amigos trocaram um olhar cúmplice e cheio de significados.

- Pois então, James, não acha que mereço uma explicação? – Começou em tom ameaçador se dirigindo ao marido, no meio da neve.

- Lil, meu amor, não acho que um frio como esse seja bom pra você e para o bebê - Alegou, tentando desarmá-la, e levando-a pela mão para dentro da sala quentinha de sua casa, ambos sendo seguidos por Sirius.

- Acho que o que não vai ser bom pro bebê é ter um pai como você! James Peverall Potter, você bebeu e ainda chega tarde desse jeito! Eu estava quase enlouquecendo aqui, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido com você, seu insensível! Custava mandar um aviso, um patrono que fosse? – Esbravejou ela de uma vez, sentindo seu rosto queimar a cada palavra.

- Nossa, começou cedo, hein, Sra. Potter? Nem tentou ser gentil com o futuro padrinho dessa criança aí. Aliás, tenho pena da coitadinha vendo os pais que vai ter que aturar! – Comentou Sirius num tom de falso lamento, ao se jogar no confortável sofá da sala.

- Cala a boca Sirius! – Exclamaram Lílian e James em uníssono, fazendo o amigo levantar as mãos como que se rendendo.

- Lil, eu tenho uma explicação, ok? Bem, na verdade é algo próximo disso, hum... Como havia dito a você depois do almoço, precisava ir à Ordem, e realmente fui, pergunte ao Almofadinhas se quiser – Arriscou ele nervoso e a esposa apenas revirou os olhos, evidentemente desmerecendo a palavra do homem sentado à frente deles, que parecia apreciar a discussão do casal– Bem, Dumbledore estava lá pra falar comigo sobre o que fazer em relação aos nascidos trouxas que estão sob nossa proteção na Sede, o que rendeu algumas horas, e depois disso ainda discutimos os últimos acontecimentos da guerra, e então contei a todos sobre você estar grávida, e imagine, Frank anunciou que Alice também está – A ruiva a sua frente não pôde deixar de abrir um largo sorriso – E aí você sabe, os caras conjuraram um monte de cerveja amanteigada e firewhisky e...

- E, está aí o resultado, o senhor bêbedo junto com Sirius... E os dois ainda vêm nessa moto maluca!

- Hey! Eu estou totalmente sóbrio Sra. Potter, é preciso mais que alguns copos de bebida para afetar os incríveis reflexos de Sirius Black. E deixe a minha moto fora disso! – Interveio o moreno em protesto.

-É, e eu só bebi o suficiente para ficar mais animado. Também estou sóbrio, Lil - Alegou James com a voz estranhamente rouca, mas de maneira acanhada, como se temesse a reação da esposa.

- Estou vendo**...** Animado, sei... Você está com os olhos um pouco vermelhos, sabia? E além do mais existem outros meios para se ficar mais _animadinho_ – Concluiu ela sugestivamente, fazendo-se entender. James deu um sorriso maroto e puxou-a pra mais perto.

- Hey! Eu estou aqui, sabiam? Isso é nojento! - Exclamou Sirius num misto de riso e indignação. Era incrível a capacidade daqueles dois de num momento estarem brigando, e no outro se agarrando. Com Lílian e James as coisas sempre foram assim, explosivas.

- Você fala isso porque não tem uma garota que nem a Lil. – Afirmou James orgulhoso, ainda abraçado à esposa.

- Graças a Deus!

- Sirius! – Exclamou a ruiva.

- Eu estava brincando Lil, e além do mais, não sei se me contento com apenas _**uma**_ garota.

- Seu cachorro safado! Mas o seu momento vai chegar e eu vou rir muito da cara de apaixonado do insaciável Sirius Black. – Desdenhou James.

- Então sente e espere caro Pontas, porque se isso algum dia vier a acontecer, vai demorar muito.

- Ok, parem vocês dois, e venham jantar, eu acho que tem alguma coisa pronta na cozinha. – Disse Lílian chamando os dois para ajudarem-na a arrumar a mesa.

Durante o jantar, os dois homens informaram a Lílian sobre o que estava acontecendo na Ordem, e passaram a tentar persuadi-la a não voltar mais lá, não se meter mais em coisas perigosas, pois estava grávida. Como era o esperado, a tentativa acabou não dando muito resultado.

- De jeito nenhum! Eu não tenho nem um mês de gravidez, vou pirar se tiver de ficar aqui o dia todo esperando você, sem saber o que está acontecendo. Não, James, minha decisão está tomada!

- Lil, eu só quero proteger você e o nosso filho. Nem sei o que faria se algo acontecesse a vocês dois. - Alegou ele seriamente, o semblante mostrando preocupação.

- Eu sei disso, mas você tem que me entender, James. - Disse ela se aproximando do marido e aconchegando-se nos braços dele.

- Bem, se não tem jeito. – Concluiu ele ao suspirar, dando-se por vencido, enquanto um sorriso radiante surgia no rosto da esposa. Ela desarmava-o sem qualquer esforço. – Mas voltaremos a falar do assunto, ouviu?

Sirius apenas contemplava a cena. Pela segunda vez os dois pombinhos haviam se esquecido de sua presença. Pigarreou alto.

- Sabe Lily, eu não botava fé no James quanto a você há alguns anos e acho que ele sequer sonhava em algum dia estar assim, prestes a ter um filho com a _''certinha- monitora-Evans"._

Os três riram. Todos se lembrando de quanto Lílian aparentava odiar James. Das tentativas frustradas deste ao convidá-la para sair. Das discussões mais infundadas, do jeito que eles acabaram ficando próximos...

- Eu acho que meu futuro afilhado irá se divertir muito ao ouvir algumas coisa sobre vocês dois nos tempos da escola.

- Você quer me ver virar um idiota aos olhos do meu filho, não é almofadinhas?

- Não, que isso! Ele vai sacar que você é um completo idiota logo que vier ao mundo.

- Sabe, Sirius, acho que você tem razão, vai ser engraçado contar o nosso passado negro pro próximo, _ou próxima_, Potter à caminho.

- Ah! Então quer dizer que você está junto ao Sirius nesse complô contra mim, é? – Perguntou James falsamente indignado.

- Não, que isso!

Os três encheram a sala de boas risadas novamente.

- Mas, sério, Lil, que tal você começar a escrever uma espécie de livro de memórias ou coisa parecida? Bem, pelo menos eu acho que as peripécias de vocês dois renderia uma boa comédia. – Concluiu Sirius.

- Você quer dizer romance, não é? – Perguntou a ruiva docemente, lançando o olhar sobre marido.

- Não, ele quer dizer contos de horror, porque você foi realmente má comigo. – Queixou-se James.

- Não seja dramático. E além do mais, não sei se seria apropriado ao meu filho ler algumas partes dessa história, se é que você me entende, James.

- Nossa! Então quer dizer que ela é realmente pervertida, Pontas?

Lílian corou furiosamente, enquanto os dois riam de seu embaraço.

- Sirius, eu não gosto dessas brincadeiras, ouviu? E você pare de rir! – Disse ela dando um leve tapa no braço do homem que a aconchegava, ainda muito vermelha.

O resto da noite foi, na medida do possível, tranqüila com os dois amigos brigando por quem iria ensinar Quadribol para a criança, e coisas do tipo. Mas Lily realmente começava a considerar a idéia de Sirius, nem que fosse para passar o tempo nos meses seguintes, pois apesar de tudo, sabia que James faria o impossível para evitar que ela fosse junto em algumas missões da Ordem.

É, talvez fosse bom escrever a sua história, sua e de James.

XXX

N/A: E aí, gostaram? Foi realmente trabalhoso esse prólogo, e confesso que ficou bem maior do que eu planejava. Então, espero que tenham gostado, ok?

Bem, é isso...Comentem pessoal, por favor, estou meio insegura quanto a idéia da fic ainda. Queria muito saber a opinião de vcs, que se deram ao trabalho de ler até aqui essa humilde fanfic.

Bjao, e, se tiverem fics, coloquem o link delas pra q eu possa ler, ok?


	3. Novidades da guerra e o diário revelado

**Uma última chance**

_Capítulo1:__ Novidades da guerra e o Diário revelado_

Gina ainda contemplava o livro vermelho maravilhada. Era incrível como as situações se assemelhavam. No tempo em que Lílian o havia escrito, o mundo bruxo também estava em guerra e ela estava preocupada com todos os que lhe eram importantes**;** mas mesmo assim, mesmo vivenciando o horror que se passava, ainda havia esperança. Era nesse momento que as pessoas precisavam cada vez mais umas das outras, que encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente era necessário. Para Lílian Potter essa razão era seu filho e James. Para Gina, era quase o mesmo, sua família, Harry e seus amigos.

Entretanto, não houve tempo para reflexões mais longas, pois se ouvia um barulho de pessoas chegando ao Hall acima. Gina se apressou em subir ao ouvir as vozes de seu pai e dos gêmeos. Talvez eles tivessem novidades do Trio.

- Um deles dois me abordou no elevador, mas não sei ainda quem, no momento eu achei estranho que Runcorn estivesse me dando um aviso daqueles. Desconfiei que fosse uma ameaça. Mas não podia imaginar – Dizia Arthur fascinado.

- Eu tenho certeza que foi o Harry. O Rony estragaria tudo, já que o papai estava perto – Alegou Jorge instintivamente.

- Realmente, o Rony é meio palerma pra essas coisas.

- Fred, não fale de seu irmão desse jeito... Não depois de tudo que ele fez e...Pode estar ferido! – Ralhou Molly.

- O que está acontecendo papai? O que vocês descobriram de Harry, Rony e Mione? – Perguntou Gina no meio da confusão. Ela não estava entendendo nada, mas uma euforia tomou conta de si quando ouviu o nome de seu irmão e de Harry.

- Ah! É verdade, você ainda não sabe... - Começou seu pai, se sentando no sofá – Hoje o Ministério foi invadido, três funcionários foram estuporados. Mafalda Hopkirk, Reg Cattermole e Runcorn. E parece que três impostores tomaram os seus lugares.

- Você quer dizer que esses três eram Harry, Rony e Hermione? Mas como?

- Tudo indica que o patrono que foi visto na Comissão de Verificação dos Nasci-trouxas, era o do Harry – Respondeu Fred.

- A Comissão foi invadida e muitas pessoas escaparam de um destino terrível em Azkaban, mas o que me espanta é o porquê dos três se arriscarem só para salvar essas pessoas. Não que isso não seja uma causa nobre, mas o risco é muito grande, não é?– Sugeriu Jorge, e Gina concordou intimamente com o irmão.

- O que vocês não sabem é que sumiu da sala da Umbrige o olho de...Mood, e um tal medalhão do pescoço dela nessa confusão – Revelou o patriarca.

- Aquela velha vil! – Exclamou Molly com aspereza, enquanto seus filhos concordavam atribuindo palavras não tão doces para definir o caráter da mulher.

Gina ficou imaginando se o Trio tinha alguma coisa a ver com o sumiço do tal medalhão. Se tivesse, a jóia deveria ser de muita importância para a missão, caso contrário eles não teriam se arriscado tanto.

- Ok, continuamos esse assunto depois. Imagino que vocês todos estejam famintos. Gina, me ajude com o jantar, sim? Mas o que você estava fazendo?!- Perguntou a mãe - Sua roupa está só poeira!

- Eu estava no porão procurando uns livros, mas acabei encontrando isto – Respondeu ela levantando a capa para que Molly pudesse ler.

- O livro de _Lílian!_ - Exclamou a matrona assustada - Você leu?

- Não exatamente, mas como que isso veio parar aqui em casa? Você e ela eram amigas?

-Não, na verdade, nem nos encontramos por Hogwarts, pois quando ela entrou, eu e seu pai já estávamos casados. Mas nos vimos, algumas vezes, na Ordem.  
- Mas então como um pertence dos Potter veio parar aqui em casa? - Insistiu Gina.

- Calma, mocinha, eu vou te contar - Começou a mulher, enquanto enfeitiçava uma faca para cortar cenouras - Na noite em que os Potter morreram, Hagrid foi buscar Harry e encontrou Sirius por lá querendo levar o afilhado. Ele tinha em mãos esse mesmo livro que você tem agora, e deu à Hagrid, já que este disse que entregaria o bebê à Dumbledore. Sirius estava desesperado, e a partir daquela noite nunca mais foi o mesmo. Disse que iria atrás de alguém.

- De Pettigrew – Concluiu a garota, pensativa.

- Isso mesmo. Então o diário de Lílian, isto é, se isso for um diário, ficou com Dumbledore até o ano passado. Ele entregou ao seu pai e a mim pra que déssemos para Harry quando tudo tivesse acabado.

- Você quer dizer a guerra, não é?

- Presumo que seja isso. Então eu guardei, mas nunca li. Dumbledore achava ser importante que Harry não fosse afetado pelo passado de seus pais enquanto estivesse fazendo _"o que deveria ser feito"_. Não que eu concorde com o que ele disse - terminou em tom de censura.

- Mas porque ele não quis entregar pessoalmente? Quer dizer, ele não podia saber que iria morrer, não é?

- Eu realmente não sei, o seu tom era mais sério que o comum, e ele alegava que as coisas podiam mudar.

- Bem, o conteúdo do livro conta a história de Lílian e James. Parece-me então que eles queriam que Harry lesse futuramente.

- Não acho que esse fosse o objetivo. Sirius disse, já em Azkaban, para Dumbledore que Lílian tinha começado a escrever nesse livro já no meio de sua gravidez, quando James não mais permitia que ela fosse à Ordem e às missões. E que tinha sido sua idéia que ela deixasse escrito a sua história e a de James, mas que na época fora só uma sugestão sem grande importância. Ele pegou o livro àquela noite porque foi um dos poucos pertences que sobraram dos Potter.

Gina permaneceu pensativa. Achava que não tinha o direito de ler algo tão pessoal, era algo que pertencia a Harry e não a ela. Resolveu verbalizar sua dúvida.

- Mamãe, você acha que eu devo ler?

- Não sei. Eu, particularmente, não acho que seja invasão de privacidade, mas depende de você. Se seu amor por Harry for tão forte como eu acho que é, não penso que ele se importaria. – Disse a mãe com simplicidade.

Gina apenas sorriu e abraçou-a forte.

**Godric's Hollow, Abril, 1980 **

Depois que descobri o mundo da magia nunca houve lugar tão fantástico quanto Hogwarts para mim. Lembro a primeira vez que entrei naquele castelo, no grande Salão Principal, com o teto encantado, que mostrava uma noite estrelada de verão; as quatro mesas apinhadas de gente e a maioria das pessoas conversava sobre coisas que eu jamais ouvira falar antes. Castiçais planavam no ar junto às paredes, além das muitas velas ao redor de todo o Salão. Fantasmas conversavam entre si e com as pessoas. Eu olhava para aquilo tudo meio que não acreditando que realmente existia. Apesar de Severo já ter me contado muita coisa do mundo bruxo, nada deixava de me impressionar, mas eu não era a única que parecia extasiada e temerosa. Era tudo tão diferente do que eu já tinha vivido até ali, tão cheio de coisas para descobrir, e ao mesmo tempo tão aconchegante.

Àquela noite, já no dormitório da Grifinória, encostada no parapeito da janela enquanto minhas companheiras de quarto dormiam, eu sorria por dentro. A pequena Lílian Evans - baixinha, magricela, ruiva e cheia de sardas - parecia enfim começar a se sentir completa, começava a ter a sensação de ter achado o seu lugar, mesmo depois do início do dia ter sido muito triste, por ter deixado seus pais, o mundo em que vivia, e principalmente por ter brigado com sua irmã.

Durante a viagem inteira no Expresso de Hogwarts não consegui parar de pensar nela me olhando cheia de rancor, de suas palavras duras que haviam me magoado bastante, isto é, bastante para uma garotinha de 11 anos assustada e ansiosa pelo que tinha por vir, isso sem contar com aqueles garotos "arrogantes" que compartilhavam a cabine comigo.

Bem, eu amava Petúnia, minha irmã mais velha, que durante boa parte da infância me protegia, cuidava de mim. Pelo menos até Severo Snape aparecer para revelar o que eu era. Tive medo no início, mas à medida que ele me contava as coisas que faziam parte do seu mundo e que, segundo ele, seria o meu também, nascia uma vontade de ver e descobrir tudo aquilo. Às vezes, no meu quarto, me perguntava se tudo era mesmo verdade ou se aquele garoto macilento, desarrumado e misterioso estava me enganando e eu estava sendo ingênua o suficiente para acreditar nele.

Severo acabou virando um grande amigo, o primeiro que tive ao descobrir que era bruxa; alguém com quem eu gostava de conversar e sentia que gostava de mim apesar de todos os defeitos – os quais me esforçava para relevar. Mas com o passar do tempo, ele começou a mudar, ou então sempre fora daquele jeito e fingia para me agradar. O fato é que suas companhias, os colegas sonserinos, não eram exatamente pessoas amigáveis – utilizando de um eufemismo - e sim uns nojentos puro-sangue que adoravam se gabar disso e de como tinham posses e tudo mais. Estes eram, na verdade, comensais na fase embrionária, porém não menos cruéis. Eram o que Severo viria a se tornar mais tarde, e chamavam cada vez mais atenção junto a seu líder, Lorde Voldemort, para o Ministério e o resto da comunidade mágica.

Temia que meu _"Sev"_ virasse um deles, porém, com o tempo vi quem ele era ou quem havia se tornado, e isso veio justamente ao som da palavra _"sangue-ruim_". A partir daí, evitava o máximo falar ou cruzar nos corredores da escola com Severo Snape, que junto a Petúnia, tinha conseguido conquistar meu desprezo.

**XXX**

Talvez eu sempre estivesse procurando algo a mais em minha vida, até a carta de Hogwarts chegar. Entretanto, também foi aí que minha relação com Petúnia começou a oscilar, e enfim, deixou de ser a mesma. A cada ano que passava, cada feriado que eu voltava para casa era pior. E tudo ficou mais difícil quando ela nos apresentou aquele seu "namorado", Válter Dursley, alguém que nunca tive paciência para aturar (acho até que, naquele momento, preferia o Potter e seu ego ao Dursley). Quando Petúnia estava com ele, fingia que eu não existia; na verdade eu era motivo de vergonha para ela, mas acho que da parte dele não era bem assim.

Ao voltar para casa nas férias de verão, após o meu sexto ano na escola, ela andava com o Dursley para cima e para baixo, parecia que ele estava todo dia lá em casa. Meus pais nunca se importavam, pois ela estava feliz, e a prova viva de que a maior vontade deles era ver a nós duas felizes foi a minha ida à Hogwarts.

A essa altura eu possuía poucos amigos trouxas, dos quais tive de ir me afastando gradativamente para evitar _perguntas perigosas_. Então, com 17 anos, eu passava a maior parte do tempo conversando com meus pais ou sozinha em meu quarto, mandando corujas para os meus amigos, recebendo notícias do mundo bruxo e estudando.

Mamãe e papai ficavam encantados com as coisas que eu contava, e que podia mostrar, já que era maior de idade e liberada para fazer magia fora da escola, mas sempre procurava fazer isso quando Petúnia estava longe. Era insuportável ter que agüentar seus olhares de reprovação, sempre em minha direção, ainda mais naquele momento, em que ela parecia não saber mais andar sozinha, o tempo todo com o Dursley à tira colo. Se é que fosse possível, ele conseguia estreitar ainda mais a mente de minha irmã.

Às vezes eu sentia o olhar dele sobre mim enquanto sentávamos à mesa para jantar e os outros conversavam. Mas não era um olhar de reprovação, como o de minha irmã. Arriscaria dizer que era de cobiça.

Toda vez que isso acontecia, eu inventava uma dor de cabeça ou algo parecido e subia para o quarto. Só queria fugir dali, pois me sentia muito mal com aquela situação. Comecei a sentir nojo do namorado grudento de minha irmã.

Os dias seguiam assim, até que já no fim das férias, faltando quase duas semanas para o primeiro de Setembro, depois de mais uma sessão de jantar torturante, fui para o quarto sem nem pedir licença. Como aquele cara corpulento, idiota e bajulador ousava me assediar? Como ousava olhar para mim?

Ouvi passos me acompanhando, pensei que fosse minha mãe, já que havíamos conversado sobre as insinuações do Dursley, e ela, é claro, tomara o meu partido silenciosamente, ficando assim só entre nós duas esse assunto, para não fazer Petúnia sofrer. Porém, não era mamãe que havia me seguido.

- Como você, sua esquisita, ousa se insinuar para o meu Válter? – Perguntava minha irmã, já dentro do meu quarto com o tom mais esganiçado possível e o olhar acusador.

- Se insinuar?! Você é louca? Esse cara é que vive me lançando olhares furtivos, e eu tenho nojo disso, ouviu? Ele já deve ter feito a sua cabeça, não é? Esse Dursley é um...

- O quê? Fala! Com certeza ele não é pior que você!

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Apesar de tudo ela era minha irmã. Não podia me acusar de algo tão horrível assim, e eu gostava dela, aturava tudo que ela me dizia, lutava para não dizer algo que a machucasse. Eu era muito submissa, pois pensava que aquele rancor todo era porque ela não podia ser bruxa, afinal, pensava que a raiva que ela sentia de mim iria passar. Mas naquele momento todas as minhas esperanças se esvaíram.

- Petúnia, você não percebe? Esse cara não gosta de você! Se gostasse demonstraria um pouco mais de respeito. Eu não tinha falado nada até agora porque tive medo de te magoar... Você é minha irmã e eu te amo! – Dizia isso com os olhos cheios d'água. As lágrimas ameaçando queimar em meu rosto.

- Pois eu te odeio, e não acredito em você! Você sempre teve tudo e eu... – Mas ela não pôde terminar, saiu batendo a porta ás suas costas, me deixando com seu olhar rancoroso ainda em mente.

Àquela noite não consegui dormir, chorei ao colo de mamãe, que parecia sofrer tanto quanto eu, só que na ocasião não sabia que ela acabara de descobrir que estava muito doente.

O resto do verão seguiu sem a presença de Válter Dursley – para a minha felicidade – e sem Petúnia me dirigir palavra sequer, mas àquela altura eu também já não me importava mais com isso. Também preferia não ter que vê-la. Estava cansada de me redimir, de ter sempre que dar o braço a torcer. Só quem me preocupava era mamãe, que caíra de cama e parecia profundamente desgostosa com nossa briga, e com papai que não sabia como agir diante de tudo que estava acontecendo. Meus pais tentavam nos reaproximar em vão. Doía-me ver suas tentativas frustradas.

**XXX**

_N/A:__ Ops...Eu sei que esse cap. demorou pra chegar (e muito), e peço desde já, para quem acompanha a fic, perdão. Bem, pra falar a verdade eu já tinha esse cap. numa folha de papel, mas estava muito atarefada para começar a digitar, até que veio um finde mais relax...Demorou um finde inteiro pra concluir o cap.1, que a principio era muito maior que isso, mas segundo minha beta, Bia Black, ficaria melhor dividir, pra leitura não ficar cansativa._

_O próximo cap., que está prontinho, virá na semana que vem, por isso espero muitas reviews, ok?_

_Ah! Preciso fazer alguns agradeçimentos: Primeiro à Bia Black, minha super beta, que aguenta essa mera escritora insegura e seus e-mails lamuriosos e que faz de tudo para essa fanfic sair o melhor possível em termos de gramática e coerencia! Vlw Bia!_

**Maria Lua:** _Que bom que o prólogo te convenceu a ler minha fic! Fiquei muito feliz! Continue lendo e comentando, ok?_

**Nana Evans Potter:** _adorei a sua review! Realmente eu tentei mostrar bastante o lado da Gina no meio de tudo isso e ligá-la a Lily, espero q vc tenha gostado deste cap.!_

**Thaty:** _Estou super feliz por vc ter "adorado"! Espero que continue acompanhando, ok?_

_Bjão a tds e até a proxima_


	4. O lugar que eu preferia estar

**Uma última chance**

_Capítulo 2:__ O lugar que eu preferia estar_

Pode ter sido egoísta de minha parte, mas entrar no Expresso de Hogwarts novamente foi um alívio. Rever os amigos me fez sentir renovada, era como se o mundo bruxo estivesse se reabrindo novamente para mim depois de férias tediosas, tristes e sem magia - exceto no dia em que fui ao Beco Diagonal, comprar o material para aquele ano letivo. Por isso o primeiro de Setembro foi uma salvação para minha mente cansada de problemas e meu humor escassamente abastecido. Foi bem revigorante subir no trem, isto é, menos a parte de ter que olhar minha mãe, pálida e fraca, acenando para mim da plataforma. Aquela visão fez com que eu me sentisse um lixo por a estar deixando. De repente quis voltar até lá e abraçá-la, dizer que eu iria ficar com ela, mesmo que tivesse que me privar da escola. Mas isso não adiantaria, seria voltar à discussão que havíamos tido na véspera. Ela tinha que ser tão ridiculamente forte? Tinha que sempre olhar primeiro para os outros e depois para si própria? É, acho que essa é a sina das mães, e no momento não posso criticar esses sentimentos tão nobres, já que estou grávida.

A plataforma 9 e 3/4 foi ficando cada vez mais distante, e fui forçada a procurar uma cabine, preferencialmente uma vazia, já que estava precisando de um lugar calmo para pensar. Achei uma, por sorte, e fiquei lá, meio que num estado de clausura. E assim teria permanecido se Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew não tivessem aparecido. Quase ri quando os vi entrando na cabine - mais pelo clichê da cena. Com aquela visão, tive certeza que o ano havia acabado de começar. Entretanto, meu desalento impediu-me de mandá-los embora e de me importar com as provocações dos garotos, e as tentativas de aproximação de Potter. Apenas suspirei e me virei para a janela, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

É claro que eles não iriam deixar por menos, não estavam acostumados com descaso alheio em relação às suas _"ilustres'' _presenças, principalmente se tratando de Sirius e James. Pouco depois senti alguém sentar ao me lado, e sem muita surpresa, dei de cara com o sorriso zombeteiro de James Potter. Aquilo, eu querendo ou não, fazia parte do mundo que preferia estar. Bem, mas quanto a Potter...Acho que meu descaso sumiu com facilidade quando ele "abriu a boca" e colocou seu braço ao meu ombro. Provavelmente só para me vir irritada, coisa que ele havia acabado de conseguir. Típico.

- E aí, bela Evans, foi bom pra você?

- Do **quê** você está falando? - Exclamei furiosa enquanto Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew riam abertamente. Era incrível como Potter, com apenas uma frase, conseguia despertar meus mais violentos instintos. Só mais tarde viria a descobrir a natureza desses instintos.

- Do verão, é claro - Começou ele cinicamente - Do que mais poderia ser? - Perguntou sugestivo, erguendo as sobrancelhas com ar de deboche enquanto eu corava significativamente, de raiva e vergonha - Vai, me diz, o que você estava pensando? - Sussurrou ele ao meu ouvido. Estremeci. Foram precisos alguns segundos para que fosse recuperado meu eu em sã consciência.

- Dá pra você me deixar em paz? - Foi só o que consegui dizer num ímpeto ao explodir, empurrando-o para longe, pois o garoto estava mais perto do que devia - Pelo menos enquanto ainda não chegamos à escola. Droga, esse é o nosso último ano e eu gostaria de não ter que brigar tanto - Acrescentei com raiva enquanto ele me fitava divertido- Se bem que isso não é fácil quando se trata de você.

- Nossa, Evans, pra quê tanto ressentimento? O que eu fiz pra você ter tanta raiva de mim? Eu só te trato bem e você só me dá patada - Exclamou ele com o tom de voz falsamente melancólico.

- Ora, não me faça rir - Disse revirando os olhos.

- Sabe, eu adoraria ver você rir pra variar. Parece estar sempre carrancuda, séria - Disse com o tom um pouco menos zombeteiro.

- Eu tenho motivos para isso, ok? Motivos os quais não te dizem respeito, e mesmo assim, é impossível ficar feliz quando tenho você por perto - Disse isso pondo peso às palavras, e por fim virei-me para a janela novamente.

- É, acho que esse ano não vai ser nada diferente - Comentou Remo Lupin, com a voz cansada, mas levemente divertida. De todos os marotos, Remo era o mais amigável.

- Sabe, caro Aluado, é aí que você se engana - Começou Black, que estava ao lado de Lupin e em minha frente, seus olhos brilhando ao fitar James e depois a mim, o tom de voz não menos debochado do que o do garoto ao meu lado - Eu acho que justamente por esse ser o nosso último ano é que o Pontas não vai querer deixar a Evans em paz. Mas não do jeito que ele sempre faz - Virou-se para Potter- Não é? Você ainda tem esse ano James e eu, particularmente, não suporto mais suas queixas em relação à ruivinha aqui.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder ao discurso de Black, apenas bufei impacientemente, mas grande foi o meu susto ao perceber que Potter fuzilava o amigo com olhar, e pelo que pude notar, estava corado. Seria possível James Peverall Potter ter vergonha de alguma coisa? Ele nunca fora nem um pouquinho tímido, ainda mais se tratando de garotas, e de uma em especial: eu.

No decorrer da viagem, ele não dirigiu uma palavra a Sirius, e por isso não houve muita conversa, exceto quando Lupin citou os acontecimentos que o Profeta Diário anunciava em relação ao assunto do momento, Lorde Voldemort. Aí até eu entrei num debate sobre o novo partidário das Artes das Trevas. Esse era realmente o assunto que passava pela cabeça da maioria das pessoas, afinal mortes estavam acontecendo. Fora isso, James permaneceu de cara amarrada; eu ainda sentia seus olhares, de tempos em tempos, sobre mim, e isso era demasiadamente desconfortante. Brigar com Potter era fácil, já estava mais que acostumada, mas conviver com seu silêncio, seus olhares e uma seriedade incomum era perturbador. Apesar de tudo, eu mesma duvidava de que o palpite de Sirius, quanto a Potter e a mim, estivesse errado. Só não sabia o que fazer quanto a isso. Ainda tive que aturar algumas insinuações – umas até silenciosas, como olhares furtivos - de Sirius, a respeito desse fato até chegar à hora de trocarmos as vestes.

- Ei, podem saindo vocês três, a Evans vai trocar de roupa – Comentou Black maliciosamente ao me ver abrindo o malão.

- E você pensa que vai ficar aqui pra ver, Almofadinhas? – Perguntou Potter emburrado.

- É muito comovente esse seu "ciuminho", Pontas, mas acho que nem você vai ficar – Replicou o amigo, enquanto Pedro ria e Remo balançava negativamente a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos de um livro que segurava.

- Vocês nunca irão crescer mesmo, não é? – Disse virando-me pra eles, após ter fechado meu malão, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e os braços cruzados – Mas, fique logo sabendo, Sirius, que nunca pretendi trocar de roupa aqui, seu pervertido. Fiquem vocês que estão em maior número.

Eu já ia me encaminhando para a saída da cabine, mas Potter foi mais rápido e me embargou na porta, com uma postura intimidadora.

- Por que para você ele é Sirius, e eu, depois de _sete anos_, ainda sou _Potter_? – Perguntou seriamente, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em uma resposta, a voz de Black ecoou às minhas costas, chamando nossa atenção.

- Por quê? Ah! Eu posso te listar um monte de qualidades minhas que várias garotas, inclusive a Evans, apreciam. Desista James, essa batalha já está vencida, eu sou definitivamente bem mais atraente que você.

- Poupem-me vocês dois – Supliquei cansada daquilo, mas profundamente agradecida a Sirius. Ele tinha me livrado de uma, porém o garoto à minha frente parecia ainda esperar uma resposta – Potter, por favor, você pode me dar licença? – Pedi rispidamente, sem saber o que responder caso ele insistisse na pergunta que havia feito. Ele assentiu com um suspiro, fazendo uma reverência para que eu passasse.

Ao sair dali, a expressão, séria e esperançosa de James ainda estava em minha cabeça. Andava sem prestar muita atenção até que alguém me embargou, novamente. A grande e pomposa figura de Slughorn sorria para mim.

- Ah! Oi...quer dizer, boa noite professor. Desculpe, estava distraída.

- Não se preocupe com isso senhorita Evans, nem chegamos à escola para eu ter que lhe dar uma detenção, ainda mais para uma Monitora-Chefe.

- O quê?! Professor... _Monitora-Chefe_? – Exclamei espantada. Não lembrava de ter visto um distintivo dentro da carta que tinha recebido no verão. Só se esta tivesse sido extraviada ou se caiu, juntamente com a dada informação, quando abri. Certamente meu verão havia sido tão cheio de infelicidades, com toda aquela história com Petúnia e mamãe doente, que nem reparei na carta.

- Por que o susto? Isso é óbvio, não é? Visto que você é uma das alunas mais brilhantes que eu já tive.

Assenti com um sorriso tímido e, após termos trocado meia dúzia de palavras, pedi licença para ir me trocar, ainda um pouco atordoada.

Depois de estar devidamente vestida resolvi ir falar com Mary Macdonnald, uma grande amiga, já que não a tinha visto. Era realmente estranho ela não ter me procurado. Achei a garota conversando numa cabine com Jason Brown, seu namorado, um corvinal também do sétimo ano, e com outros colegas nossos. Juntei-me a eles para um momento mais feliz que aquele compartilhado com os marotos. Ao contrário do que James pensava, eu conseguia me divertir com frequência perto de meus amigos, _"para variar"_ . Só me dei conta de que tinha que buscar minhas coisas quando o trem parou.

Ao chegar perto da cabine que havia ocupado no início da viagem, parei ao ouvir duas vozes um pouco altas vindas lá de dentro, enquanto o trem se esvaziava.

- Sirius, eu queria que você parasse de palhaçada, ok? O quê que você pensou, falando aquelas coisas todas pra Lílian, hein? – Era a voz de Potter.

- Você está realmente com raiva da brincadeirinha sobre ela trocar de roupa aqui? – Perguntou Black, rindo com desdém.

- É claro que não seu imbecil. Eu estou falando daquele seu discurso sobre mim e ela, de suas insinuações sobre o fato desde ser o último ano... Minha última chance.

- Eu estava tentando te ajudar – Replicou o amigo na defensiva – Era pra você se tocar e parar de fazer besteira. Irritando ela daquele jeito você só melou tudo.

- O que é, hein? Tá querendo me ensinar a conquistar as garotas, grande galã?!

- Não, até porque você sabe se virar com as garotas em geral, mas não com a Evans em especial.

- Olha, eu não quero discutir, até porque não se tem retórica com você, mas fica na tua quanto a Lílian, ok? Acho que ajuda melhor ficando calado.

- É, e você está mesmo precisando de ajuda com ela – Zombou ele.

Houve um silêncio, pensei que eles iriam brigar, mas ao invés disso quem passasse pelo corredor só ouviria duas sonoras gargalhadas.

Com o clima mais ameno, achei que não tinha risco e resolvi tomar coragem para entrar na cabine. Ao aparecer na porta, eles ficaram momentaneamente sérios. Fiz de tudo para não encará-los, pois não conseguia voltar à cor normal do meu rosto. Peguei tudo o mais depressa que pude, rejeitando a oferta de Potter de carregar minha mala. Aquela conversa, que eu não deveria ter ouvido, acabou me balançando.

**XXX**

_N/A:__ Oie pessoal! Primeiramente desculpem por não ter respondido os comentários na primeira atualização desse cap. 2, ok? - autora com um sorriso maroto - qqr semelhança, mera coincidência- _

_Bem, eu realmente tentei, mas estou um pouco atarefada, sabem? Provas próximas na escola e a __**paranóia**__ do vestibular, sabem como é...Então, deixando de lado as desculpas, vamos às notas desse capítulo._

_1) Primeiro, este fazia parte do cap.1, eles estavam unidos, e formavam um cap. gigante, e segundo a minha beta, iria ficar um pouco cansativo para ler, além do que eu presumo que dois caps. são mais reviews ;)_

_2)Espero que vcs se lembrem de Mary Macdonnald. Ela é uma personagem real, citada no livro 7, quando Harry mergulha nas lembranças de Snape, após a morte deste. O problema foi que eu tive que inventar um personagem (o namô dela), como vou ter q fazer com frequência daqui pra frente, já que J.K não me deu escolha. Particularmente não gosto de fazer isso, mas temos que convir que as informações do tempo dos pais de Harry em Hogwarts não são muitas._

_3)O fato de nossa Lil não ter tido o conhecimente prévio de que era Monitora-Chefe foge às regras, eu sei, assim como por conta disso ela não foi à reunião de monitores no trem, mas tem um motivo para tudo isso, que vai ser explicado no proximo cap._

_Sendo assim, vamos ás respostas das reviews:_

**Maria Lua:**_Concordo totalmente com vc que deve ser muito nojento ter um Válter com segundas intenções por perto - só a Petúnia mesmo pra aguentar - mas acho bem provável isso ter acontecido, já que nenhum de nós tem dúvidas a respeito da falta de caráter e escrúpulos do Dursley, além do que a Lílian era muito bonita. Tive muito medo que isso causasse estranheza aos leitores, mas acho que deu pra aceitar legal o capítulo, né? Muito obrigada pelas suas opiniões sempre presentes nas reviews. Sinta-se à vontade pra criticar e comentar o que for, ok? _

**jaini:**_ Que bom que vc está gostando da maneira que conduzo os personagens na fic, isso é um pouco difícil, pois nunca sei se está devidamente fiel à realidade do livro. E quanto a Ginny...Eu acho que o diário de Lílian se tornou uma válvula de escape pra ela, e a aproximou da mãe de Harry de uma forma irreal (espero ter deixado isso claro no cap.1). Torço para que vc continue acompanhando a fic, e prometo que daqui pra frente os caps. vão melhorar. _

**Igorsambora: **_Fiquei super feliz com suas reviews! Minha fic um tesouro? Que, isso!... Tem muita coisa melhor, e por isso sou abrigada a descordar de sua opinião em relação às fics em geral, existem umas incríveis, e pra vc (que como eu) adora H/G, sugiro uma fic (por sinal a que me inspirou nessa aqui), "__Nas Palavras de Ginevra Molly Potter"__, traduzida por Gisele Weasley (aqui nesse site mesmo). É linda, vai lá que vc vai gostar. Hum...mas quanto a mais H/G por aqui...O que posso garantir é que vai ter mais, sim (até porque eu não resisto a esse shipper), só que gostaria de esclarecer que o tema principal gira em torno de James/Lily, já que eu sempre tive vontade de escrever sobre eles, mais para fugir dos clichês desse tipo de shipper e das coisas absurdas que algumas pessoas inventam sobre eles em fanfics. Espero que vc continue a acompanhar o deserolar da história, ok? _

_Gostaria de agradecer também, como sempre, à Bia! Puxa, muito obrigada pela força que vc está me dando com suas opiniões em torno da fic, eu simplesmente adorei saber que vc está gostando da história (ops...insegurança falando de novo)._

_Hum...quanto ao próximo cap., o principal já está meio que formulado mentalemente, mas não sei ao certo qndo vou poder postar. Como disse no início estou atarefada, estudando e tals, e às vezes me sinto até mal por dar tanta atenção a fic enquanto deveria estar mais imersa em fisica, matematica, quimica, etc, etc. Gostaria que tivessem paciência, e prometo que __**não**__ vou deixar a fic, ok?_

_Bjo a tds e até a proxima._


	5. Revelação inesperada

**Uma última chance**

_Capítulo 3:__ Revelação inesperada_

Pisar em Hogwarts novamente foi fortificante. Era impressionante a força que aquele lugar tinha sobre mim. Meu humor mudara muito rapidamente ao ver aquele castelo grandioso e acolhedor a minha frente, meu segundo lar, o passaporte para recuperação da sanidade – abalada a cada verão devido a Petúnia e a seus "amigos". Ao cruzar o Saguão de Entrada e depositar meu malão no chão de pedra, foi inevitável segurar a formação de um sorriso.

Minutos atrás andava na carruagem atordoada, pensando na conversa que tinha acabado de ouvir às escondidas. Naquele momento em que perpassava na minha cabeça a discussão de Sirius e James, e o tom de voz inicialmente sério deste último, algo em mim tinha mudado, mas não sem o aparecimento de uma série de dúvidas. Será que ele estava verdadeiramente empenhado em me conquistar, ou aquilo era só um de seus caprichos? Eu não queria virar fantoche na mão de James Potter, obviamente.

Entretanto, junto ao receio, surgia uma sensação diferente, uma certa simpatia em relação à insegurança que James parecia sentir, justo ele que já havia saído com tantas garotas. É claro que ele tinha me proposto inúmeros passeios à Hodgmead e aos jardins durante nossos últimos anos na escola, mas para mim era algo impossível de acontecer, por ele ser quem era, além do que, James parecia conviver bem com minhas recusas, já que sempre acabava arranjando outra companhia.

Nunca encarei suas propostas a sério, e também nunca senti vontade de aceitá-las, porém, desde o ano anterior eu vinha notando algumas mudanças em James. Ele já não saía com tantas garotas assim, ao contrário de Sirius, e tinha ficado um pouco misterioso. De vez em quando me deparava com ele na seção restrita da biblioteca, outras vezes viam-se os marotos interrompendo uma conversa quando alguém chegava perto. Eles tinham seus segredos, e um dos muitos, eu já sabia fazia tempo – até por influência de Severo Snape - O fato de Remo ser lobisomem, coisa que ele mesmo me confirmara no sexto ano, quando já havíamos construído uma amizade sólida, uma proximidade oriunda de horas conversando na biblioteca. Tudo bem, até ali James tinha mostrado pequenas mudanças sim, mas não as necessárias para mudar o meu conceito em relação a ele.

E era isso que estava começando a acontecer durante o percurso na carruagem, quando eu refletia sobre os acontecimentos da véspera. James Potter podia estar realmente inseguro em relação a mim, afinal eles não tinham como saber que eu estava ouvindo tudo aquilo. Para ele, só Sirius, seu melhor amigo, e quase irmão, estava compartilhando daquela conversa. Não era momento para as brincadeiras freqüentes, que os dois usavam para se exibir quando as outras pessoas estavam por perto. Não tinha sido algo para impressionar ninguém, o que os dois também faziam quando as pessoas, garotas principalmente, estavam perto. Pareciam ter sido verdadeiros. Mas isso também me trazia dúvidas. Eu ouvira às escondidas, mas não tinha como saber as intenções reais dele em relação a mim, afinal nunca fui boa em legilimência, e os marotos, com exceção a Remo, não me expiravam confiança. James Potter e Sirius Black ainda eram, para mim, os mesmos garotos inconseqüentes, fúteis e arrogantes que sempre tinham sido, e nada forte o suficiente tinha acontecido para mudar meu pensamento à cerca de suas personalidades.

E foi isso tudo que Hogwarts conseguiu tirar de minha cabeça com a simples maneira fascinante de se mostrar do mesmo jeito que eu tinha visto da última vez. Havia acabado de depositar meu malão no Saguão de entrada e já me juntava aos outros alunos do sétimo ano, quando ouvi a voz clara da Professora Macgonnagal me pedindo que a seguisse até sua sala, o que obedeci prontamente. Ao chegar no aposento me surpreendi ao deparar com Potter sentado, bem à vontade devo dizer, em uma das duas poltronas que estavam em frente à mesa da diretora de nossa casa. Ele nos recebeu com um sorriso largo e sugestivo, ato que me deixou confusa, pois toda a vez que ele se mostrava satisfeito, algo não iria sair bem para mim.

A professora me convidou para sentar e nos encarou de maneira segura, se bem que sentia que ela estava nos analisando. Comecei a ficar nervosa, apesar de já ter idéia do porquê de estar ali, só não sabia o que Potter estava fazendo na Sala dela também. Era cedo demais para ele já ter arrumado confusão.

- Então, não sei se já lhe disseram senhorita Evans, mas ocorreu um problema com a sua carta, não foi enviada a parte que dizia ser a senhorita a nova Monitora-Chefe da Grifinória junto com o senhor Potter. Acredito que os dois foram muito bem escolhidos.

Como assim junto ao Pottter? Ele certamente não poderia estar neste posto. Não. Simplesmente não podia! Quase caí da cadeira quando ela disse isso. Encarei a mulher com uma surpresa enorme, quase descabível, no que ela simplesmente confirmou com a cabeça. Virei-me para encarar James, que mantinha o mesmo sorriso o qual tinha exibido ao nos receber. Então ele sabia desde o início!

- Desculpe professora, acho que não entendi. A senhora tem certeza do que está dizendo?

- Sim, é claro, Evans, a escolha foi feita pelo diretor. A senhorita e o senhor Potter vão ter que trabalhar juntos esse ano, algum problema?

Eu e James Potter trabalhando juntos por um ano inteiro! Isso seria algo como tentar incendiar o Salão Comunal. Qualquer pessoa, em toda Hogwarts, sabia que nós brigávamos o tempo todo, que eu nunca tive paciência para sequer suportar a presença do garoto. E mesmo com tudo isso, Dumbledore ainda fez uma coisa dessas comigo!

A professora tinha uma sobrancelha erguida, parecia ainda esperar uma resposta de minha parte. James me encarava também, só que nem se dava ao trabalho de esconder uma expressão divertida, um ar de quem estava apreciando o que ocorria ali. Então ele estava mesmo gostando de tudo aquilo! Nesse momento senti meu rosto queimar, devia estar muito corada. Olhar para ele só fazia minha raiva aumentar, mas procurei não demonstrar reação nenhuma, afinal estávamos diante da Macgonnagal, e também não iria dar esse gostinho ao garoto.

- Er...Não. Não há problema algum professora.

- Ótimo. Então, como sabem, devem se reunir aos outros monitores e encaminhar os primeiranistas para seus quartos após o jantar, e amanhã haverá uma reunião comigo para lhes passar algumas coisas e resolvermos a maneira com que vocês trabalharão esse ano – disse ela de uma vez só, e em seguida consultou o relógio – Bem, tenho que ir receber os novos estudantes, já devem estar me esperando.

E saiu da sala sem qualquer cerimônia, deixando-nos sozinhos lá dentro. Permaneci onde estava, apenas contemplando a lareira, que iluminava de uma forma fantasmagórica as paredes do aposento.

- Hum...Então, é isso, juntos esse ano, certo Evans?- começou ele deixando clara a ambiguidade da frase - Prometo que não atormentarei você, mas será ótimo desfrutar de sua presença por tanto tempo – concluiu cinicamente, enquanto inclinava-se para perto de mim.

Novamente senti o sangue esquentar. Ele devia saber muito bem como me deixar irritada. Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e me virei para encará-lo.

- Olha aqui, eu não sei o que deu no Dumbledore para nos colocar juntos neste posto, juro que considerei a hipótese de pedir para desistir, mas isso seria trair a confiança que depositaram em mim, só por causa de você. Então, acho bom você entrar na linha enquanto estiver trabalhando comigo se não quiser me ver seriamente zangada, Potter!

- Sabe, é por isso que eu gosto cada vez mais de você Evans – alegou James no momento que se levantava da poltrona e se colocava atrás da cadeira onde eu estava sentada. Depositou as mãos em meu ombro e subiu uma até meu pescoço lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que posicionava sua boca perto do meu ouvido – Você devia ver como fica incrível toda corada.

Isso foi o suficiente para provocar em mim vários tipos de reações, pois ao mesmo tempo em que crescia a raiva, algo inexplicável me fazia esquecer de tudo o que tinha preparado para falar, era como se minhas palavras tivessem se perdido em meio ao arrepio que me subia pela espinha. Não lembro exatamente a hora que James cruzou a porta da sala, só sei que ao sair do transe tinha ganas de matá-lo.

XXX

Era impressionante como o tumulto tinha se formado tão rapidamente na saída do Salão Principal. Eu tinha uma turma grande de garotas recém selecionadas à minha casa para guiar até a Torre. James iria levar os garotos e parecia bastante entediado com sua ocupação. No meio do caminho, Corvinal e Grifinória se cruzaram, e nesse momento um garoto de nossa casa se perdeu.

- Viu só, seu irresponsável! Era para você levar com segurança os alunos para o salão comunal, e o que você faz? Perde um pelo caminho!

- Evans, dá um tempo, nós estamos em Hogwarts não em Azkaban! O máximo que pode acontecer com o Jonhson é dar de cara com Pirraça.

Eu e James brigávamos em alto e bom som no meio do corredor do segundo andar, ambos com seus respectivos grupos de alunos, que devíamos guiar, aglomerados ao redor, o que piorava ainda mais a situação.

- A escola é enorme, ele pode se perder, é só um garotinho de onze anos, Potter, e ainda por cima nascido-trouxa, não faz idéia de como as coisas são por aqui!

- Um garotinho de onze anos? Com onze anos eu já tinha perdido a ingenuidade fazia tempos. Lílian, o cara só deve estar impressionado com a escola, igual a todo mundo quando chega aqui, e resolveu explorar o lugar.

- Como você pode encarar isso com tanta indiferença? – dizia já bastante irritada com a atitude dele – Nós tínhamos um trabalho para fazer, e é coisa séria!

Eu encarava-o com uma incredulidade sem tamanho, e acho que isso o fez mudar de idéia, o que foi explicitado com um olhar cansado e um cair de ombros.

- Melanie! – exclamei, dirigindo-me a uma monitora que estava presente – Você pode levar esses alunos para a torre enquanto eu vou procurar Joe Jonhson?

Quando a garota confirmou com um aceno eu me dirigi às escadarias, e logo percebi que tinha um acompanhante.

- O que foi Potter, ficou com remorsos?

- Não seria legal deixar você resolver um problema que eu arranjei – afirmou ele num misto de vergonha e mau humor - E tente ser menos ríspida, ok?

Não respondi de imediato, apenas segui silenciosamente a procura do garoto, sendo acompanhada por James.

Ao chegar perto da sala de troféus ouvimos o som de um feitiço sendo mal pronunciado, um barulho de metal caindo no chão e uma gargalhada desdenhosa. Instintivamente trocamos um olhar receoso e seguimos para o lugar.

- Tinha que ser um sangue-ruim, não sabe nem lançar um feitiço direito – dizia um sonserino, aparentemente do segundo ano, que lançava um olhar maldoso à pequena figura de nosso ex-desaparecido caído no chão.

- Ei! O que está acontecendo aqui, hein? – perguntou James autoritariamente, enquanto eu ajudava Joe a se levantar.

Os dois garotos, Joe Jonhson e o sonserino, trocaram um olhar cheio de rancor e não nos responderam nada.

- Vocês estavam duelando? - indaguei, e como continuei sem resposta, resolvi forçar a barra dirigindo-me ao sonserino – Você estava duelando com um garoto mais novo, que sequer sabe pegar numa varinha direito?

- Sim, ele me provocou! – rebateu ele na defensiva, parecia confuso, sem saber como se explicar.

- Na verdade, desde o trem _ele_ vem me provocando, me chamando de sangue-ruim, e por isso me desafiou a vir aqui para enfrentá-lo, depois que discutimos – explicou Joe, olhando de mim para o seu rival.

- E você aceitou uma proposta dessas, mesmo não sabendo fazer magia direito? - perguntei espantada. Aquele garoto parecia ser mais esperto do que eu julgara. Melhor assim, afinal ele era um nascido-trouxa e seria muito bom vê-lo se sair melhor na escola do que os outros bruxos de famílias tradicionais. Esforcei-me para não tornar aquilo uma questão pessoal. Eu era monitora- chefe, tinha de preservar a imparcialidade.

- Ah! Qual é Lílian, você vai brigar com o garoto por ele ter se defendido? – interviu James, no que me virei para encara-lo profundamente contrariada, afinal ele estava me desautorizando na frente dos alunos. Mas não deu tempo para réplica.

- Na verdade eu já tinha treinado uns feitiços em casa – afirmou Joe envergonhado, enquanto o segundanista sorria satisfeito, e eu sorria por dentro, orgulhosa do garoto.

- O que não lhe dá o direito de usar nos outros – disse tentando reunir o máximo de senso de justiça possível, o que contrariava minha real vontade, que era de congratulá-lo.

- E nem a você – exclamou James para o outro garoto – de ofender seus colegas, ainda mais de uma coisa dessas! Eu devia lhe dar uma detenção - terminou ele com fibra.

Se tinha uma coisa que James não admitia era ver alguém xingando outra pessoa de sangue-ruim. Isso eu não iria esquecer, por experiência própria.

- Dez pontos a menos para Sonserina, por você ter chamado seu colega de algo tão horrível e por sua conduta preconceituosa - dizia ao segundanista, e em seguida me dirigi ao grifinório – E Jonhson, lamento, mas terei de tirar cinco pontos da minha própria casa pela sua atitude.

Depois disso tive de aturar o mau humor de James que desaprovara explicitamente minha conduta, enquanto caminhávamos rumo ao salão comunal.

- Que mania a sua de querer sempre ser a "monitora-certinha". Se ponha no lugar do garoto, ele foi desafiado, tinha que ir senão seria chamado de covarde, não é Joe? – dizia ele dando um tapinha nas costas do novato. Os dois pareciam ter simpatizado muito um com o outro, enquanto eu era tida como a "malvada" da vez.

- Ora, ele agiu errado. Eu não podia ser injusta só porque ele é da minha casa – aleguei, tentando me defender.

Os dois pareciam não me ouvir, travavam uma conversa mais interessante.

- Ei, Joe, como você, sendo nasci-trouxa, sabia o que significava "sangue-ruim"?

- Ah! Uma garota me disse o que era, no trem, quando um menino mais velho saiu dizendo que a cada ano Hogwarts está mais empestada de... Você-sabe-oquê.

- E, você sabe quem era esse garoto mais velho? – perguntara James seriamente, com a típica ruga se formando em sua testa.

- Não, não sei quem era – respondeu ele, honestamente.

- Sabe, cara – voltou James depois de algum tempo em silêncio - eu gostei de você, é um verdadeiro grifinório! – afirmava ele, provocando o aparecimento de um sorriso enorme no rosto de Joe, e a mim uma simpatia por ver a maneira que tratava aquele garoto. Sem dúvida seria um bom pai – Não se deve deixar os sonserinos se sentirem superiores, logo você vai saber que eles são os piores que tem por aqui.

- Potter, não fale essas coisas para o garoto, ele mal chega à escola e você já está provocando essa rivalidade estúpida entre as casas – disse de maneira repressora, achava horrível essa mania dos marotos.

- Ah! Desculpe, esqueci que você defende os sonserinos porque tem um protegido por lá – debochou ele irritado, enquanto já cruzávamos o buraco do retrato e Joe ia ao encontro de seus colegas para contar sua aventura.

- Eu não tenho nenhum protegido, Potter! – exclamei furiosa, odiava quando ele vinha com aquela história, que tinha um quê de ciúme, obviamente.

- Como não? E o Seboso-Snape, vocês não eram amiguinhos? – ele indagava, com o mesmo tom ferino. O assunto em questão sempre era abordado daquela maneira.

Não é preciso dizer que já estávamos brigando - novamente- o que inevitalvemente atraía a atenção da maioria das pessoas no salão comunal, alguns mais que acostumados com situações como aquela vinda de nós dois. Sirius, Remo e Pedro nos observam sem nenhuma surpresa.

- Ele não é meu amigo! Ele...Olha aqui, não te dou o direito de tocar nesse assunto, você não tem nada a ver com isso.

Falar de Snape sempre era ruim, pois ele foi uma das maiores decepções que tive, o que tornava o assunto em questão tão doloroso.

- Então você ainda o defende?- exclamava com incredulidade.

- É claro que não, você está entendo tudo errado! Mas o que eu estou dizendo? Nem devo satisfação a você! – dizia isso de um jeito confuso, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia me importar com o que ele dizia, coisa inédita até então, uma parte de mim queria acabar com aquilo – Eu só acho que você tem que parar de pensar que todos os sonserinos são ruins! Não se pode ser tão extremista.

- Ah, não? Então me diga um deles que nunca ofendeu os outros, que não se acha superior por ser de família tradicional e ter "sangue-puro". Me diz, Evans.

Fiquei sem reação. Não estava conseguindo pensar direito. Mas é claro que tinha alguém da Sonserina que não era assim, só não conseguia lembrar quem.

- Está vendo, nem você sabe dizer – alegou ele em tom cansado, respirando fundo – Sabe de uma coisa, chega com isso! – E seguiu para o seu dormitório, me deixando sozinha no meio do salão comunal com uma sensação de derrota e vergonha, pois todos pareciam estar me observando.

Sirius e Remo aproximaram-se com certo receio, enquanto Pedro se afastava demonstrando mais interesse numa garota loura, sentada sozinha em frente à lareira.

- Sabe Lil, tente relevar o que ele anda falando, ele está muito abalado devido a umas coisas que vêm acontecendo – disse Remo, com o seu tom sincero, tão característico.

- É verdade, o cara está enfrentando uma barra e...Bem, logo mais ele toma consciência do modo que falou com você e vem pedir desculpa – alegou Sirius seriamente – Além do mais, não tem como o James ficar com raiva de você por muito tempo.

Acabei corando com a última frase dita por Sirius.

- Mas o que está acontecendo com ele de tão sério? Por que o Potter está tão estranho? – perguntava já bastante confusa, devido à discussão e o modo com que ele me deu as costas, transtornado, e pelo fato de seus amigos virem me pedir desculpas por ele.

Os dois trocaram um olhar sério. Aquilo estava começando a me assustar. Será que eu tinha sido muito dura com James?

- Bem, Lílian, isso só ele pode te dizer, é meio pessoal, mas tenha paciência – disse Sirius, que depois se dirigiu a Remo – Vou ver como o Pontas está.

Remo acenou, Sirius me desejou boa noite e seguiu para as escadas, que davam para o dormitório dos garotos.

- Remo, você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo, ou não? - perguntei a ele, com o tom um pouco ameaçador.

- Desculpe, Lil, não posso – respondeu tristemente e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho de Sirius.

Então foi isso. Eles tinham conseguido me fazer sentir remorsos e preocupação ao mesmo tempo, e pior, sentir tudo isso pelo _Potter_. Os marotos estavam realmente muito diferentes. Sirius e James sérios, Remo se negando a me falar alguma coisa.

Àquela noite fui dormir tentando entender a atitude deles, e jurando que iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo

_N/A: Olá pessoal! Primeiramente peço desculpas pela imensa demora, mas tenho explicação. Quando eu resolvi escrever esse capítulo, tudo fluiu muito bem, até achei que saiu mais rápido que o esperado, e mandei para a beta, só que ela não respondeu, nem disse se havia recebido então meio que fiquei no escuro e quis esperar um pouco antes de sair procurando outra pessoa para betar essa fic, afinal seria injusto se eu fizesse isso logo. Eis que um mês se passou e nada, então resolvi procurar outra pessoa, e acreditem, deu trabalho, mas enfim achei a Vivi Diniz, que foi super bacana comigo, e por isso pude colocar o cap.3 no ar. Mas valeu a todos que esperaram e que ainda acompanham a fic, viu?_

_Mas chega de lenga-lenga e vamos logo às respostas das reviews:_

_**jaini:**__ Puxa, adoro suas reviews, estão sempre me incentivando! Que bom que você está gostando dos caps e da relação lily-james, pois não é tão fácil fazer isso, já que eu estou querendo fugir dos esteriotipos. Mas permita a essa garota desatualizada perguntar uma coisa...o que é "fixe"? XD_

_**Maria Lua:**__ Hey! Valeu pela review e pela sua opinião, só que ao contrario a ultima atualização essa demorou bastante..._

_**Flavio S. Weasley: **__Olá! Novo leitor, né? Que bom que você está gostando da caracterização dos personagens, eu estou fazendo de tudo para que saiam o mais fiel possível com a saga da J.K, e isso é bem difícil; pra você ter noção, eu tive que pesquisar em varias fontes e já achei furos aqui mesmo na fic, que pretendo mudar o quanto antes. Continue lendo e verbalizando sua opinião, ok?_

_**Thaty: **__Valeu menina! E não deixe de acompanhar a fic, ok?_

_**Nana Evans Potter:**__ Nem precisa se desculpar por não ter deixado a review antes, menina, quê isso! Ah! E que bom que você tá gostando. A história seria diferente se vc fosse a Lil? Se eu fosse ela talvez seria um pouco diferente sim, mas tentemos entender o lado da ruiva, afinal, o James não tem um histórico favorável, se bem que ele está mudando. Só posso te dizer que mais mudanças virão._

_**Doidinha Prongs:**__ Você se inspirou na minha fic? Puxa, que bom, então quer dizer que venho fazendo um trabalho legal. E é claro que você pode se inspirar na minha historia_, _afinal todos nós utilizamos a mesma saga(HP) como fonte de inspiração e idéias para escrevermos. Continue lendo, pois surpresas virão._

_**Igor sambora:**__ Bem, existirá mais H/G sim, é a única coisa que eu posso te falar. Eu acho realmente difícil escrever esses momentos J/L, pois não sabemos como era, a J.K deixou isso em aberto, mas que pena que o cap. Não te agradou, talvez seja pq vc não gosta do shipper, né? Mas te garanto que a fic não ficará só nisso, pretendo colocar meu ver da guerra bruxa naquele tempo e, lembremos que a fic tem três tempos, como eu já havia explicado nas prévias._

_**Feh Black:**__ Fico feliz por você ter gostado da idéia sobre o livro, eu tinha me empolgado muito com ela, e por isso já tenho a fic inteira em mente. Vai dar pra fluir bem, acho que o desenrolar vai agradar a maioria. Valeu pela review, mas olha só, vc não vai continuar a sua fic? Também sou leitora!_

_Obrigada a compreensão de todos vocês, e peço que tenham paciência com essa pobre escritora atarefada e estressada...:_


	6. Dúvidas e descobertas

_**Uma última chance**_

_Capítulo 4:__ Dúvidas e descobertas_

O sétimo ano mostrou-se, logo no primeiro dia de aula, mais duro do que eu pensava, devido ao aumento de nossa carga horária e o número de deveres. Porém, isso não diminuía o entusiasmo dos setimanistas de Hogwarts, que nutriam uma vontade em comum, fazer daquele ano, o nosso último ano, o melhor de todos. Posso dizer que até eu, "a monitora certinha", não pude deixar de sentir um pouco da animação. Se bem que quanto a isso Mary Macdonnald leva os créditos. É esse o resultado de andar sempre com alguém de áurea tão alegre e otimista. Mary tinha esse efeito sobre as pessoas, levar a elas uma sensação de tranqüilidade, por isso era muito fácil se sentir à vontade perto dela. Devido a esses fatores a garota acabou por se tornar muito querida pelas pessoas – exceto aqueles com tendência ao insano preconceito, comum no mundo bruxo: a aversão a nascidos-trouxa.

Na noite anterior, antes de dormirmos, Mary notou meu estado de espírito e tentou me encorajar a contar-lhe o que havia de errado. Porém, ela mal sabia a quantidade de coisas que não estavam bem, e que eu não estava com a menor disposição para relatar. Mas um desses "problemas" não lhe passou despercebido no dia posterior, o caso 'Potter'.

-Lil - começou ela enquanto almoçávamos - o que há de errado com o James? Ele está te lançando uns olhares...Não _daquele_ tipo que ele costuma, sabe?

- E qual seria _aquele_ tipo que ele costuma olhar? – perguntei como quem não quer nada, e logo notei a expressão de descrença nela.

- Não se faça de desentendida, você sabe a maneira, diríamos, cobiçosa, que ele costuma te fitar. Mas, aí é que está, não é esse o jeito dele agora. O James está me parecendo meio preocupado desde hoje de manhã. Tem algo de errado com ele.

A constatação dela era óbvia, e era essa mesma dúvida que pairava em mim. Por mais estranho que podia parecer naquela ocasião, eu estava pensando em James mais do que o normal. Era como se naquele pequeno intervalo de tempo, do trem até a hora do almoço, uma série de fatos relacionados a ele tivessem me perturbado mais que o comum, como por exemplo, suas mudanças repentinas de humor. No trem tinha agido de seu jeito costumeiro – isso inclui flertar comigo, é claro – até as inconvenientes revelações de Sirius; depois novas mudanças, de sério à novamente maroto na sala da MacGonagall – se bem que este é um caso à parte, já que minhas reações a ele tinham atingido um outro nível, digamos assim; e, por fim, o incidente com Joe Jonhson, a irritação fora do comum, a maneira fria de me tratar – até então inédita – a desculpa dos amigos, e depois a preocupação, o olhar receoso em minha direção durante todas as aulas do primeiro dia. Às vezes nossos olhares se encontravam e ele desviava um pouco desconcertado, como alguém que é pego em flagrante.

- Lily, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Mary – Quero dizer, entre vocês dois, porque este não é o James que eu conheço, sabe.

- Talvez você tenha razão, mas se preocupar com o Potter agora não uma das minhas prioridades – disse com um falso desinteresse, enquanto ela me lançava um olhar de reprovação.

Mary, como eu havia dito, era querida por todos, e isso incluía os marotos. Era uma das exceções do núcleo de garotas, próximas aos marotos, que não almejava nada mais que amizade, e o sentimento era mútuo, salvo o pouco perceptível interesse de Remo por ela.

Apesar da astúcia e da aproximação ao campo inimigo, por parte de Mary, pude manter as aparências, continuar fingindo não me interessar pela estranheza dos garotos, mas um episódio ao fim do dia incitou ainda mais minhas dúvidas. A reunião com MacGonnagal.

E lá estávamos, James e eu, ocupando os mesmos lugares do dia anterior, esperando pela diretora de nossa casa começar as tais recomendações aos monitores-chefe. Porém, o assunto tratado não era exatamente o esperado.

- Acredito que o principal vocês já sabem, a questão das rondas é que quero esclarecer, além de outras coisas – começou ela, de seu jeito sério e natural – Bem, para vocês dois ficaram a sexta e sábado, para patrulharem os corredores. Um a cada dia, só que os horários são um pouco mais tarde que o comum devido a certos fatos que vêm acontecendo – e com isso lançou um olhar, pouco mais demorado que o normal, a James. – A questão é, a situação no mundo bruxo não está tão boa quanto o Ministério quer mostrar, e sabe-se de mortes e desaparecimentos não resolvidos que estão assustando a comunidade mágica. Posso dizer com segurança que Vocês-Sabem-Quem está ficando mais poderoso e que seu número de seguidores aumenta. O fato é que apesar de todos os meios de proteção que nossa escola possui, não é sensato arriscar, e temo que algumas ameaças estão mais perto que se imagina – olhou novamente à James, com intensidade, e este somente aquiesceu seriamente.

Aquilo estava me deixando confusa. Ela encarava James como se este soubesse algo que não devia ser compartilhado, era como se a conversa se referisse _a ele_ especificamente.

- Sendo assim, presumo que prestem mais atenção ao que ocorre na escola, principalmente depois do que houve com o Jonhson ontem, e façam os relatórios uma vez ao mês para me entregar, não quero saber de um só trabalhando. Estão dispensados.

Quando íamos cruzando a porta, a professora chamou James, alegou ter se esquecido de algo importante, e quando ameacei juntar-me a eles, ela acabou por me dispensar novamente, o que me intrigou mais ainda. De início quis esperar por ele fora da sala para tentar esclarecer algumas dúvidas, porém seria mais prudente e menos humilhante ir direto à sala comunal e espera-lo por lá mesmo, sem parecer estar fazendo realmente isso.

Ao avistá-lo cruzando o buraco do retrato, pouco tempo depois, nem foi preciso chamar, já que James acabou por vir em minha direção espontaneamente, deixando a aparente preocupação de lado e assumindo uma postura mais segura. Acompanhei seus movimentos até que estivesse sentado numa poltrona de frente à minha. Logo me enchi de esperança ao pensar que ele me explicaria o que significava todo o ocorrido na sala da MacGonagall, porém, mais uma vez, minhas expectativas foram frustradas.

- Evans, eu queria me desculpar por ontem, não devia ter sido tão rude com você. Acho que perdi as estribeiras sem necessidade, acontece que algumas coisas estão ocorrendo e... Bem, esquece, eu só queria me desculpar mesmo.

E ao dizer isso esperou alguma reação de minha parte, e ao não obter sucesso fez menção de se levantar quando foi surpreendido por uma pergunta repentina.

- E por acaso essas coisas que estão lhe acontecendo tem a ver com o discurso da MacGonagall ainda a pouco? – perguntei, tentando parecer o mais casual possível, e ignorando, por hora, sua demonstração de arrependimento.

Pode-se dizer que dessa vez ele foi pego de surpresa tanto quanto eu em relação ao seu pedido de desculpas. A reação foi imediata, aquela ruga na testa que se formava, como de costume, toda vez que era surpreendido, e o mais impressionante, um sorriso, que me parecia ser de admiração. Ele estava conseguindo me confundir ainda mais.

- Me desculpa, Evans, mas isso eu não posso dizer a você – disse um pouco mais descontraído, daquela maneira comum dele, como se estivesse apreciando a minha expressão confusa e desapontada. Porém, não o dei muito tempo.

- E, bem, eu deveria saber se a sua conversa particular com a MacGonagall tem haver com nossas tarefas de monitor ou com os estranhos acontecimentos?

- Na verdade não – começou ele medindo as palavras, tentando esconder algo, o que o fazia ser pouco convincente. Ele nunca soube mentir para mim, não completamente, e ainda lamenta isso – Ela comentou sobre o começo dos testes de Quadribol, mas, mudando de assunto – disse num tom só seu, que usa até hoje quando quer me ver irritada – estou gostando de ver esse interesse todo por mim, isso é tão animador quanto a idéia de passarmos _horas_ juntos fazendo relatórios.

E dizendo isso levantou da poltrona com um sorriso bobo no rosto, se dirigindo a Sirius do outro lado da sala, que o observava num misto de riso e reprovação, enquanto uma série de respostas se aglutinavam em minha garganta, mas não puderam ser pronunciadas a tempo. No meio da raiva que se acumulava, e era denunciada pelo rubor de meu rosto, nem pude notar Mary se aproximando.

- Esse é o James de antes, sempre com saídas triunfais – alegou rindo de minha expressão e logo depois se esquivando de uma almofada lançada em sua direção.

_XXX_

**Godric´s Hollow, Julho, 1980**

Nos tempos da escola eu achava muito meloso o fato de algumas pessoas manterem diários e me recusava a fazer o mesmo, como se isso fosse um motivo de fraqueza. Porém, agora vejo que o fato de escrever sobre o que se passa em nossa vida, ou no meu caso, o que já passou, acaba por trazer um alívio enorme.

As pessoas em geral acabam achando meios de expressar seus sentimentos, de botar para fora seus medos e frustrações, ou usam isso como mecanismo de auto-preservação. No caso de James e Sirius se trata do Quadribol e de suas brincadeiras, digamos assim, com pouco senso de responsabilidade – o que mudou com o tempo, é claro. Com Remo trata-se de suas leituras. Com Pedro a ânsia exagerada por comida, e comigo, a escrita.

Bem, mas isso só vim a descobrir a pouco tempo. Antes eu era capaz de guardar as piores coisas só para mim, o que causava sofrimento duplamente. Sempre tive amigos para conversar sobre coisas assim, mas nunca me senti completamente à vontade, exceto com Severo, quando era mais nova, o que acabou por me trazer mais desapontamentos depois, e hoje em dia com James, que além de um amante maravilhoso, é um grande amigo. No entanto, tentei sempre procurar meios de amenizar a dor, esquecer dela e focar nas coisas que mais valiam a pena. Acho que por isso consegui conviver com Petúnia o mais pacificamente possível, com objetivo de não magoar meus pais.

A questão é que o simples fato de redigir palavras me poupou os esforços que fazia para me tranqüilizar e seguir em frente, e é através delas que tento suavizar os dias difíceis, as preocupações e as revelações, que nem de longe são agradáveis, que me vi forçada a aceitar. Uma dessas tornou-se a pior de todas, e é por conta disso que pauso, por hora, a narrativa com objetivo de relatar algo mais importante, uma terrível profecia.

"_Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima...nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês...e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá o poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece...e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver...aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."_

Nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver.

Nunca em minha vida uma frase havia produzido tantos tipos diferentes de sensações, sendo estas, predominantemente ligadas ao medo. Medo? Não. Pavor, desespero, um abismo de insegurança e nenhuma perspectiva em mente. Era como se após ouvir aquilo eu tivesse sido mergulhada numa banheira de gelo por horas e depois, só o que conseguia sentir era torpor. Isso, até a avassaladora onda de pavor me alcançar.

James, ao meu lado, havia mergulhado a cabeça por entre as mãos, que tremiam assustadoramente. Segundos depois de ter sentido meu olhar intenso sobre ele, James me encarou com os olhos marejados, mas no momento eu não conseguia entender o porquê de sua conduta, estava mergulhada no torpor, e já começava a me sentir confusa, como se os movimentos ao meu redor estivessem sendo executados em câmera lenta, e meus pensamentos mergulhados em uma névoa espessa que tinha se formado em minha mente. No entanto, ao ser acolhida por aqueles braços que sempre haviam sido meu porto seguro até o momento, a realidade veio à tona, juntamente com minhas lágrimas.

Quase como um ato reflexo nós dois começamos a acariciar meu ventre, já protuberante, numa tentativa de mostrar a Harry, ao nosso filho, que faríamos de tudo para protegê-lo. Morreríamos se necessário fosse.

Dumbledore nos observava, cheio de compaixão através de seus óculos de meia lua, e esperava pacientemente que nos recompuséssemos para prosseguir.

No dia anterior ele havia mandado um patrono avisando que tinha algo de extrema importância e inadiável para compartilhar conosco, o que nos tinha alarmado. _"O que será que tinha acontecido de tão sério?"_Era o que nos perguntávamos, mas nunca poderíamos ter imaginado uma coisa dessas, nunca algo tão terrível.

Harry, nosso esperado e amado bebê, que nem ao menos tinha nascido, já estava sob risco de vida. Mas por quê? Por que _ele_? Que ameaça uma pobre criança podia representar para um bruxo poderoso como Voldemort? Como isso tudo havia ocorrido, e tão repentinamente?

Durante toda a guerra tínhamos tido um papel decisivo na Ordem, e mesmo eu estando grávida ainda era informada de tudo o que ocorria e tentava fazer o que estivesse ao meu alcance (dadas às circunstâncias), enquanto todos os outros se metiam em missões perigosas, inclusive James, especialmente ele. É claro que dávamos trabalho aos Comensais, e com certeza Voldemort deveria nutrir um ódio especial para com a Ordem como um todo, e a mim e James em particular, principalmente depois das três vezes que nós dois o desfiamos, como narrava a profecia. É claro que o Lorde das Trevas seria capaz, como já o tinha sido diversas vezes, de matar impiedosamente, mesmo sendo a vítima em questão uma criança indefesa. Porém, mesmo com todas as evidências eu não conseguia entender porque o Harry. Porque o meu bebê havia sido escolhido como seu inimigo mortal? O que poderia haver de tão poderoso numa criança? E, o mais importante, o que poderíamos fazer para salvá-lo?

Dumbledore parecia ter algumas respostas a julgar pela postura segura que tinha tomado. Estávamos dispostos a ouvi-lo, por mais difícil que fosse, e fazer o impossível para livrar a pessoa mais importante de nossas vidas do perigo. James enxugou minhas lágrimas e me abraçou com mais força, enquanto uma das mãos ainda estava pousada carinhosamente sob meu ventre. Trocamos um último olhar confidente e nos dispusemos a encarar Dumbledore.

**XXX**

_N/B: Eita menina que escreve bem gente! E que coisa, agora eu estou curiosa... James do passado é muito engraçado, né?! Ele e MacGonagall de segredinho... ¬¬ maldade com a Lilian sô! Agora eu quero ver o que Dumbledore vai falar com ele! E flor, ta de parabéns, descreveu muito bem os sentimentos da Lílian, me emocionei aqui! Beeeijos._

_N/A: Oi pessoal! Depois de séculos saíu o cap. Logo de início pensei que estivesse um pouco sem graça sabe, e que a mudança de comportamento do James pudesse confundir vocês, mas acho que tá dando pra aceitar, né? Bem, espero que tenham gostado, e , se não for pedir muito....Uma review seria ótimo! E obrigada a todos que leem e à minha beta._

_Até o próximo cap!_


	7. O que o futuro reserva

**Uma última chance**

_Capítulo 5:__ O que o futuro reserva_

Quando enfim conseguimos encara-lo, Dumbledore mantinha sua postura serena característica e tentou nos relatar suas decisões da forma mais paciente possível.

- Entendo o que vocês estão sentindo, é muito cruel o que essa profecia narra, mas antes de tudo gostaria de alerta-los que ela não se refere a vocês dois especificamente. Se prestaram atenção, as palavras usadas foram: _"Uma criança nascida no sétimo mês, cujos pais desafiaram Voldemort três vezes"_ Existe a possibilidade de ser outro bebê, porém não sei dizer indubitavelmente qual será o escolhido.

James e eu trocamos um olhar de significativa esperança, mas no fundo sabíamos que não existiam muitas pessoas que tivessem desafiado o Lorde das Trevas tantas vezes, e muito menos que estivessem esperando uma criança. A profecia era clara, e pior, muito específica. Se tivéssemos chances de sair dessa, seria por muito pouco.

Já mais calma tentei interpretar o que a profecia tinha revelado, e logo surgiam algumas dúvidas. Ao que me parecia James também não demonstrava estar entendendo todos os pontos revelados que tínhamos acabado de ouvir, por voz um tanto esotérica.

- Professor, existe outra opção?- comecei um tanto confusa. - Quer dizer, existe outro bebê? Pergunto por que o senhor deu a entender que havia uma possibilidade...

- Frank e Alice Longbotton! – exclamou James estarrecido, com uma expressão de profundo desgosto – Só podem ser eles – disse bem baixo e seu olhar era desfocado, em seguida se virou para mim. – Você lembra, Lil? Lembra que vocês duas ficaram grávidas quase ao mesmo tempo, lembra que eu cheguei bêbado em casa por termos comemorado na Ordem?!

Ficamos todos mudos, por um momento, pensando no triste destino que uma família teria que enfrentar. Seja qual for a escolha de Voldemort, será imensamente doloroso. E o mais triste é que naquele momento estávamos desejando intensamente que esse futuro terrível não nos fosse destinado, e sim a outros, aos Longbotton, aos nossos amigos.

- Não há outra criança, Dumbledore? – perguntou James, em seu tom sério pouco usual.

- Não James, você acertou, só existem duas famílias de bruxos que se encaixam na profecia. Vocês ou os Longbotton. A questão é que tenho quase certeza da escolha feita por Tom Riddle.

Evitávamos usar o nome Voldemort, pois estava enfeitiçado, nos denunciaria. Tudo era muito perigoso nesses tempos. Qualquer movimento em falso, qualquer palavra mal empregada, tudo era arriscado, ainda mais para membros da Ordem da Fênix.

- Acredito que sejam vocês os escolhidos.

Nenhuma palavra foi proferida por alguns longos minutos. James não encarou nenhum de nós, ficou imóvel por um tempo, e aquilo estava começando a me preocupar. Apesar da dor que estava sentindo, eu sabia que podíamos fazer alguma coisa, achar uma solução, reforçar a guarda. Mas a imobilidade dele me fazia temer o futuro. Ele nunca fora de calar, de desistir facilmente, de se reservar.

- James? James, por favor, olhe para mim! Nós vamos sair dessa, vamos acabar com eles. Por favor, precisamos ter esperança, precisamos ser racionais... Por favor, eu preciso de você. Nós dois precisamos de você.

Ele enfim encontrou meu olhar, e pude enxergar através de seus olhos aquilo que sempre tive medo de ver dentro deles, a frustração.

- É minha culpa ele ter nos escolhido, Lílian. Eu devia ter ficado quieto, não devia ter enfrentado aqueles comensais estúpidos tantas vezes, não devia **tê-lo**enfrentado. Devia ter cuidado de você, devia ter pensado no Harry. Coragem?! Pra quê adianta tudo isso, se não posso proteger vocês...

Ele dizia isso de maneira descontrolada, andava de um lado para o outro, desprezando a presença de Dumbledore, que se mostrava muito compreensivo. Mas aquilo tudo me doía muito. Seria mais difícil agüentar esse peso todo se ele não estivesse inteiramente comigo.

- Mas o que você está dizendo?! Você não tem culpa de nada, ninguém tem. Não se martirize James, pois foi depois de descobrir a sua essência, a sua coragem, os seus princípios que me apaixonei por você. Nós estávamos onde deveríamos ter estado, enfrentando-os, fazendo o que é certo, e sempre tivemos consciência disso, do risco.

- Você não entende! Eu não devia ter te exposto tanto. Nos exposto tanto! Ele nem se lembraria de nós, poderíamos ter corrido menos risco, Lil.

- Você realmente se arrepende de ter lutado?! Por que se isso for verdade acho que você não é mais a mesma pessoa com quem casei, a pessoa que mais amo.

Ele agora me encarava desarmado, com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Eu só queria ver vocês dois seguros, afinal é para isso que os pais servem, não é?

- James, você quer que nosso filho tenha orgulho de você?! - perguntei inquisitóriamente. - Ele terá quando souber de tudo que enfrentamos, por tudo que lutamos, pelo que você fez para tentar criar um mundo melhor para ele e para os que virão. Não importa se morrermos tentando acabar com esses seguidores malucos das artes das trevas, pois essa é uma causa que vale a pena todo o esforço. Você me ouviu? Ele terá orgulho de você!

Seus braços me envolviam com tal força que era como se ele acreditasse que eu desapareceria a qualquer momento. Suas lágrimas umedeciam meu rosto, e nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. James se afastou lentamente ao ponto de poder ver meu rosto com mais exatidão. Soltou uma das mãos da minha e com ela acariciava minha face com delicadeza.

- Eu te amo, Lil.

Não sei realmente quanto tempo ficamos naquele estado, não me importava com o tempo, só conseguia apreciar aquele novo brilho em seus olhos. Era a confiança. Me sentia mais forte depois de ter certeza que ele estaria aqui sempre, de corpo e alma, sem perder sua essência, sem fraquejar ao ponto de desistir. Naquele momento tive certeza que estaríamos juntos até o fim, tive certeza que Harry estaria seguro.

- Desculpe diretor, acabamos nos esquecendo de sua presença – disse James, um pouco embaraçado.

- Não tem problema, entendo o que vocês estão passando e quero que saibam que eu farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para garantir a segurança de vocês, e foi por isso que vim aqui hoje. Não há meios de saber a decisão dele com absoluta certeza, mas como disse, acredito que ele esteja inclinado a ver o bebê de vocês com maior potencial, pode ser até que se identifique com ele, porque nascerá sendo mestiço. É por isso que acredito que devemos ter mais cuidado com vocês.

- E como devemos proceder? Quero dizer, existem meios de nos escondermos com eficácia, mas não sei se funcionaria.

- Na verdade existe um meio, o feitiço Fidelius, acredito que já tenham ouvido falar. É muito perigoso, mas acho que com isso ninguém os achará, porém ainda não é o momento certo. Se vocês desaparecessem agora todos notariam, e ele tomaria consciência que vocês sabem de tudo. Tomaremos todos os cuidados possíveis, mas o Fidelius só será executado quando tivermos certeza que ele agirá, que ele, de fato, escolheu o Harry. Posso dizer que tenho um informante em potencial - e dizendo isso parou o olhar em mim.

- Entendo, poderíamos reforçar a guarda aqui, lançar feitiços de proteção – disse com convicção. – Mas quem seria o fiel do segredo?

- Bem, eu iria me candidatar quando chegasse a hora. – disse Dumbledore seriamente.

- Na verdade professor, eu pensei no Sirius, não que desconfiemos do senhor, pelo contrário, mas ele vai ser o padrinho do Harry e é quase meu irmão.

- Entendo seus motivos, mas quero deixar claro que devem tomar todo cuidado com quem confiarem. Isso é muito sério, e eu acredito no Sr. Black, mas como podemos saber se as pessoas que lidam com ele são confiáveis? Já disse a vocês, creio que exista alguém infiltrado, alguém do nosso lado que está passando informações para eles.

- E esse alguém não é o Sirius, tenho completa certeza disso. Por favor, nem pense em desconfiar dele, ele é meu melhor amigo, Dumbledore.

- Não desconfio dele, pode ser qualquer outra pessoa, só peço que tomem cuidado e me mantenham informado de tudo.

Com a saída de Dumbledore, me vi sentada no sofá da sala, esperando por James me perguntar aquilo que mais obviamente perguntaria. Era tão fácil ler suas expressões, ele era tão transparente para mim.

- Você confia neles, não é? Confia nos nossos amigos?

- É claro que sim, confio no Sirius, no Remo...

Ele não me deixou terminar.

-Então nossa decisão está tomada Sra. Potter! – disse com convicção.

Não havia dúvidas disso. Estávamos entre boas pessoas. Estamos seguros, pelo menos é a isso que me pego a acreditar, que podemos confiar nas pessoas, que algumas deles são fies às amizades. Quando a incerteza aparece, faço de tudo para passar por ela. É absurdo duvidar dos nossos amigos. Absurdo.

**xxx**

Gina abaixou o velho livro vermelho com lentidão. Estava incrivelmente surpresa. Então era isso que a profecia narrava. Era isso que os comensais tinham ido buscar no Ministério há dois anos. Pela profecia que tinham atraído Harry até lá, que todos eles tinham lutado, que Sirius havia morrido. Tudo estava tão claro agora.

"_Nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver_."

Era esse o destino de Harry, a luta pela sobrevivência. Mas não devia ser só isso, havia mais coisa na história, na misteriosa missão do Trio. Quem sabe haveria empecilhos a mais. E o que seria _horcrux_? Será que isso tinha a ver com a busca deles?

Gina queria ajudar desesperadamente, por isso passara as últimas semanas em Hogwarts em meio a livros. Tinha tentado ir à seção restrita da biblioteca, porém se antes já era difícil, agora com os Carrows havia piorado consideravelmente.

Os alunos eram tratados como membros de uma espécie de exército pró-Voldemort. Era angustiante ter que presenciar as pessoas serem forçadas a lançarem maldições imperdoáveis nas outras. Não havia mais Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e sim, _Artes das Trevas_. Hogwarts era definitivamente outra, e ela não era a única a notar isso.

Já havia um tempo que ela, Neville e Luna tinham pensado em convocar a AD novamente, mas era muito perigoso, e por isso estavam investigando meios para fazê-lo com o máximo de segurança que pudessem contar.

Neville. Então ele podia ter estado no lugar de Harry agora. Era tão difícil de acreditar.

Ler o diário de Lílian Potter havia mexido muito com ela. Os fatos que eram narrados pela mãe de Harry eram de uma intensidade nunca percebida antes, que parecia que Gina podia ver tudo acontecer. E a descoberta, por parte dos Potter, da profecia que era destinada a Harry, tinha sido emocionante. Quase que podia ver o próprio Harry lendo isso tudo naquele momento.

Sonhava com ele sempre, tentava inúmeras vezes descobrir onde ele estava e o que estaria fazendo. Gostaria muito de dividir esse momento com ele, de entregá-lo o diário de sua mãe, que com certeza lhe seria algo extremamente precioso.

Podia compreender a conduta de Harry diante de sua responsabilidade, com mais exatidão agora. Nunca duvidou de que ele teria fortes motivos para partir sem ter lhe revelado o motivo, porém respeitava suas decisões e confiava nele mesmo antes de saber a importância de sua missão. Isso só fazia aumentar seu respeito por ele, seu amor por ele. Afinal, se não fosse daquele jeito, se ele não tivesse sido aquela espécie de nobre herói, ela não o amaria tanto. Talvez fosse como Lilian, tinha se apaixonado pelos princípios de Harry, pela sua essência.

Diante desses pensamentos uma lembrança lhe veio em mente. Agora que estava aconchegada no vazio Salão Comunal, iluminado fracamente pelas chamas da lareira, podia lembrar daqueles felizes dias com mais freqüência.

"_Estavam sentados na grama, debaixo de uma árvore nos jardins da Escola. Gina acabara de fazer seus NOM'S de Transfiguração, e após relatar as provas a Harry, os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio admirando o preguiçoso movimento das águas do lago._

_Ela repousava sua cabeça no colo dele, que acariciava seus cabelos delicadamente. Os dois desfrutavam, particularmente, de uma serenidade confortável, que era a companhia e a proximidade de um ao outro._

_Ela foi a primeira a quebrar o momento. Olhou-o com intensidade, aqueles olhos verdes estavam escondendo algo._

_-Um beijo por seus pensamentos._

_Ele sorriu._

_-Eu posso cobrar juros – disse entrando no jogo da ruiva._

_-Tenho como pagar – respondeu ela com um sorriso maroto._

_-Estava pensando no futuro – começou ele agora mais seriamente -, tudo é muito incerto. Não sei exatamente como e aonde vou estar daqui a algum tempo. _

_Ela voltou a sentar-se lentamente, mas sem perder o contato com seus olhos. Seu silêncio convidava-o a continuar falando._

_-Talvez eu tenha que... Afastar-me por uns tempos. Resolver algumas coisas, bem sérias por sinal, o que envolveria muitas pessoas, sendo que estas podem correr riscos._

_- Harry, por acaso eu sei dar nome a essa coisa que você vai enfrentar. É a sua nobreza idiota falando agora, eu te conheço o suficiente para ter uma idéia do que se trata._

_-E o que você pensa a respeito? – perguntou inquisitoriamente, talvez duvidando do quanto que ela sabia._

_-Apesar de odiar ficar de fora de seus planos, desse seu futuro incerto, porque eu sei que posso ajudar, estarei aqui esperando por você, esperando você sair com vida dessa guerra que se formará mais cedo ou mais tarde._

_- Não quero ter a pretensão de achar que você me esperará, não quero que você desperdice seu tempo, Gina._

_-Será que você realmente não quer que eu te espere?- perguntou ela sinceramente._

_- O que não quero é que você sofra - disse encarando-a intensamente._

_- Você sabe que isso é inevitável, todos estamos, de um jeito ou de outro, metidos nessa. Só não sabemos quando vai começar de verdade._

_E com isso compartilharam novamente daquela muda compreensão que lhes era característica._

_-Eu te amo - disse Harry para uma surpresa Gina._

_Ela sabia o quanto era difícil para ele verbalizar seus sentimentos, mas no momento nem ligou para isso, pois estava absorvendo aquelas palavras uma a uma, queria guardá-las para sempre._

_Em seus lábios formava-se um sorriso apaixonado, talvez um dos mais belos que ele já vira, e por querer tomá-lo para si, seus lábios se encontraram com urgência. Harry, naquele momento, não podia considerar a idéia de se afastar dela._

_Estavam deitados na relva, sentindo a grama molhada. Aos poucos recuperavam a respiração no ritmo habitual, e se tranqüilizavam através do olhar. Não eram necessárias palavras, só a presença._

_- Ainda estou esperando os juros – disse Harry um pouco mais descontraído, o que foi acompanhado por um esplendido sorriso cheio de segundas intenções da ruiva." _

**XXX**

_N/B__: Ohhh la-em-casa! Esses dois são fofos neee? Eu ate acho bonito os dois juntinhos! Huahuaha. Agora, fiquei com dó da Lily e James sô! Arrazou no capitulo flor! Beijos._

_N/A__: Adoro-te viu, minha beta?! Essa Vivi eh mto engraçada....E aí pessoal, o que acharam? O cap. Não demorou mto dessa vez, neh? Eh pq to me dedicando mais a fic, já q as aulas na universidade so começam no segundo semestre. Mas se Deus quiser eu consigo prosseguir na fic bastante até lá._

_Então, é isso, espero q tenham gostado e comentem, viu?! Eh mto importante pra mim q vcs digam oq estão achando. Ah! Pra aqueles q reclamaram da falta de H/G na fic, espero q tenham curtido._

_Bjao a tds, e não desistam da fic, viu?_

_Até o próximo cap...:*_


	8. Rondas

**Cap6-Rondas**

_"Num dia vazio, mesmo claro e puro _

_Como a noite pode ser escuro." - O diário de Anne Frank_

Setembro passava com uma lentidão exagerada, mas a cada dia os indícios da mudança de estação se faziam presentes. O outono chegava timidamente, mas glorioso. Meus dias se tornaram cheios demais, porém, de certo modo, vazios demais, se me permite o antagonismo. As tarefas eram muitas, as aulas tornavam-se cada vez mais desgastantes, mas tudo que nos era ensinado naquele início de ano letivo, era necessário e pragmático.

Eu ainda tentava freqüentar o clube de poções, que, para a minha surpresa, tinha aumentado seu contingente de participantes, para a alegria de Slughorn, que via aquilo como algo de extrema importância. Porém, logo notei a ausência de Snape, o que me chocou um pouco. O clube era para nós dois, pelo menos até o quinto ano, uma divertida disputa, e fora lá que nossa amizade se consolidara. Para ele, se mostrou algo essencial, pois era quando podíamos estar juntos sem a presente reprovação e comentários de nossos amigos de Casa. Até o sexto ano ele estivera ali com a muda esperança de que pudéssemos ser amigos como antes, mas nunca voltei atrás. Então a ausência de agora só me apontava um caminho: ele desistira. Parecia que tinha seu próprio grupo, ainda era solitário, mas não parecia o sociopata de antes, não que suas maneiras tivessem mudado, mas só que, de vez em quando, era visto acompanhado, sempre aos sussurros e com exímia discrição, de alguns trogloditas sonserinos.

Os sonserinos. Parecia que de certo modo o Potter tinha razão em relação à eles, pois os estudantes mais velhos tinham montado uma postura diferente, já não eram mais vistos zombando dos alunos, em público, é claro; mas aconteciam fatos isolados, a maioria ainda era insolente o suficiente para humilhar os nascidos-trouxas sem se importar, e a conversa com a MacGonnagal, me abriu os olhos para isso. Pequenos grupos de outras Casas tinham tomado a mesma postura hostil, o que era estranho, mas ao todo, essas pessoas, mesmo separadas por questões de conveniência aparentavam mais um núcleo fechado.

As notícias de casa não eram boas, Petúnia ainda estava ressentida com mamãe por pensar que ela tinha tomado meu partido, e como papai dizia em suas cartas preocupadas, minha irmã só tinha um assunto: o futuro com Valter Dursley. As cartas de mamãe eram doces e viviam tentando me animar, ela alegava estar melhorando e me fazia perguntas sobre a escola e as novidades do meu mundo, já que eu havia cancelado a assinatura do Profeta Diário de casa. Meus pais não entenderam o motivo, mas pela alegria de Petúnia, que se incomodava demais ao ter que conviver com o "_entra-e-sai desses bichos insolentes" _eles aceitaram. É claro que a razão para tal fato foi eu querer privá-los das notícias horrendas sobre desaparecimentos, assassinatos - inclusive de trouxas -, e toda a onda de terror que estava tomando conta do mundo bruxo.

De certa forma, a rotina de estudos me era essencial, pois tornava mais fácil a convivência com os problemas. Manter a mente ocupada estava me recompondo pouco a pouco, e essa, era uma tarefa que eu me dedicava com empenho. A _"certinha-monitora-Evans" _estava em ação. E lá estava eu, quase todas as tardes na biblioteca, às vezes acompanhada de Remo, ou de Mary MacDonnald e Alice Longbotton, ou pelo resto de nossos amigos, isto é, quando um trabalho imenso de Feitiços, Transfiguração ou DCAT assustava a todos; era possível encontrar até os Marotos quando a situação era desesperadora; pobre Remo, praticamente sempre corrigindo os trabalhos dos garotos. Às vezes reclamava com eles por explorarem tanto o Aluado. Bem, mas também posso dizer que eles estavam visivelmente mais empenhados, mais até do que o normal _deles_, pois, principalmente James e Sirius, alegavam a todo o momento o desejo de serem aurores, e pareciam ter finalmente se conscientizado do trabalho que aquilo exigia. De fato, a biblioteca se encontrava mais freqüentada por setimanistas, tudo bem, admito que a maioria fosse corvinais. Existia um em especial, que me fazia companhia em pesquisas e de tempos em tempos dividia a mesa comigo, para o ciúme evidente de James- espero que ele não chegue a ler esse livro, pois Carl Robinson foi o motivo de algumas discussões. Mas devo confessar que era uma agradável companhia.

No entanto, mesmo com todas as distrações e obrigações que a vida de estudante nos proporcionava, à noite, em minha cama, era impossível não pensar no futuro, no que estava mudando, conflitar-me intimamente, procurar dentro de mim algo que eu sabia que estava faltando. Aquele vazio tomava conta de minha mente quando esta estava desocupada, sendo assim, dormir tornou-se uma tarefa um pouco mais complicada. A maioria de meus sonhos não eram nada apreciáveis, mas alguns começavam a me dar o que pensar. Havia um que estava se tornando freqüente. Era real demais para ser ignorado.

Eu me via só e assustada, numa rua escura, e com a neblina cobrindo minha linha de visão, porém, alguns ruídos me alarmavam; pouco depois, uma figura encapuzada aparecia andando, praticamente, deslizando pelo chão; ela estendia a mão para mim e fazia sinal para que eu me aproximasse. _"Você é capaz de coisas grandes, é só escolher o lado certo." _Eu me encolhia e tentava esquivar-me da criatura, mas ela se aproximava lentamente até que eu pudesse encarar aqueles penetrantes olhos vermelhos, parecendo ler meus pensamentos, ou tentando fazê-lo,_ "Não existe bem ou mal, só fracos e fortes."_, dizia com uma doçura bem medida, e depois começava a se afastar com sutileza_, "Estarei esperando sua decisão" _dizia a voz arrastada e sibilante, que no sonho me provocava arrepios. Em seguida sumia e eu acordava ofegante e temerosa.

A primeira vez que tive esse pesadelo, foi depois de uma ronda noturna. A sala comunal estava quase vazia, não deviam ter mais que dez pessoas devido ao horário, mas quando eu estava quase para cruzar o buraco do retrato para cumprir minha tarefa de monitora-chefe, alguém me embargou.

- Nem vem Potter, essa conversa de novo, não! - exclamei irritada.

- Eu só queria, pela última vez, tentar fazer você entender que pode precisar de companhia. - dizia ele com a voz cansada de tentar me convencer daquela idéia estúpida, mas o olhar cheio de expectativas - Você sabe que pode ser perigoso. - concluiu ele sério.

- Estamos em Hogwarts, ninguém vai me atacar, e eu sei muito bem me defender sozinha! Porque você não desfaz esse teatrinho, hein? Essa história de perigo não engana ninguém.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e assumiu uma postura inquisitória: - O que você quer dizer com _teatrinho_?

- Er... você sabe muito bem, não se faça de desentendido, esses seus joguinhos nunca me enganaram - eu estava nervosa, a cada palavra, sentia minha face assumir um tom mais forte de vermelho. Ele continuava sustentando o olhar, e como sempre, estava perto demais - Ora, por que motivo ao não ser o óbvio e costumeiro, você iria continuar insistindo nessa idéia?

- Qual seria o óbvio para você? Porque para mim o motivo era simples, não deixar você sozinha quando sabemos que coisas estranhas rondam esse castelo. - alegou simplesmente.

- Potter, não adianta insistir e nem querer dar uma de herói, eu sei muito bem o que passa nessa sua mente pervertida. Não confio em ter você por perto nessas... circunstâncias, e sei que você está me entendendo! - exclamei furiosa.

- Evans, peraí... - começou ele lutando para segurar o riso- acho que não entendi direito, você imaginou isso tudo sozinha? - perguntou ele com aquele sorriso zombeteiro e a irritante expressão cínica no rosto - Você cogitou a possibilidade de eu te agarrar num corredor escuro? Será que já estou vagando pelos seus pensamentos? Admite, acertei não é? Você me imaginou te beijando!

Os marotos, que jogavam, juntamente com Mary e outros amigos nossos, snap explosivo, ergueram os olhos quando perceberam a nossa discussão. Com a última frase impetuosa de James, alguns temeram minha reação e outros seguravam o riso. Era tão constrangedor. Eu estava desarmada, a raiva era tanta, que me vi sem resposta. Ele tinha o dom para falar justamente aquilo que eu não queria ouvir. Numa fração de segundos fiz menção de empunhar a varinha, minha vontade era de azará-lo. Ele percebeu isso e então entendi o quão ridículo aquela reação devia parecer, era como confirmar o que ele estava dizendo. Respirei fundo.

- Às vezes é preciso cogitar as mais ridículas idéias, Potter. Quando se trata de você eu espero o pior. - e saí sem dar a ele tempo para réplica. Eu sabia que a resposta não fora boa o suficiente, mas foi o que consegui usar para manter a compostura.

Ainda estava bufando de raiva quando passava pelos corredores do quarto andar, mas Hogwarts à noite, era demasiadamente calma e silenciosa. Tentei focar no que deveria fazer. Os resultados em curto prazo foram estressantes, alunos se agarrando. Isso era tão irritante, me sentia como uma tia velha que gostava de acabar com a alegria dos outros ao mandar os alunos sumirem dali.

Quando estava quase para terminar, percorrendo o sétimo andar, ouvi algumas vozes baixas discutindo. Como estava escuro - só um castiçal iluminava a parte do corredor que eu estava- procurei me esconder e apurar os ouvidos. Aquilo era estranho demais, visto que a Sala Precisa estava a poucos metros dali.

- Não seja covarde, todos já concordamos, eles só vão escolher o local. - disse uma voz levemente alterada.

Escorei-me ao canto da parede para poder bisbilhotar. Eles estavam no fim do corredor adjacente ao que eu me escondia. Eram quatro, mas suas capas escuras tiravam qualquer chance de identificação. Um instinto repentino me mandava permanecer oculta.

-Mas pode ser perigoso, podem notar nossa ausência!

- Claro que não! – começou o mais corpulento deles, a voz arrastada e muito baixa, quase ininteligível – Me disseram que tudo já foi arquitetado, o Malfoy será incutido da tarefa de nos levar até o local, parece que estão contentes em aceitar-nos.

- Seja racional Severo, nós sairemos de Hogsmeade, eles vão aparatar conosco, eu já expliquei, não vai levar uma hora! - disse um deles, o mais alto.

- Ele está com medo de fazer a marca! – zombou o outro – Medo de se comprometer, _Sev_? Porque isso vai nos abrir as portas para fazer parte de _tudo_ e de_ vez_.

- Não estou com medo, seus estúpidos, só acho que podemos nos denunciar - disse um pouco exasperado - como agora, vocês não acham arriscado demais falar disso _aqui_?

- Ele tem razão, como sempre o brilhante Snape, mas ainda acho que quer amarelar! Lembre-se que agora todos estamos nessa e não vamos decepcionar o...

- Shhh, cala a boca seu idiota!

- É claro, mas vamos sair logo daqui. - disse Severo vacilante, e depois pude ouvir seus passos afastando.

Aquilo tudo fora muito confuso, e Snape estando envolvido não ajudava em nada meu processo de entendimento. Eles estavam para fazer algo importante, que ninguém devia saber. Uma marca? Severo estava com medo de ser marcado, mas aquilo não fazia sentido. As evidências, a ansiedade e o medo nas vozes, o fato de estarem quase em frente da Sala Precisa àquela hora, o modo como eles falaram... _"fazer parte disso tudo de vez". _As palavras da MacGonnagal ecoaram em minha mente, _"temo que algumas ameaças estão mais perto que se imagina"._

Andei até o Salão Comunal sem consciência de estar fazendo realmente isso, pois os pensamentos permaneciam confusos, eram dúvidas e constatações, mas eu não podia acreditar no que estava pensando, era impossível, eu não devia ter ouvido aquilo. Talvez James tivesse razão, a situação era mais séria do que eu pensava. Será que aqueles garotos estavam prestes a se juntar ao lado das Trevas? Essa era uma constatação que fazia sentido, em relação à sinistra conversa que eu tinha escutado e às pequenas evidências e fatos estranhos que todo dia ocorriam. Era como se fosse uma das últimas peças de um quebra-cabeça: existiam aspirantes a Comensais em Hogwarts, e Severo era um deles.

Crescia em mim um enorme sentimento de revolta contra aquilo tudo. Como aquelas pessoas podiam se juntar a Voldemort tão facilmente?

Devia haver um jeito de combatê-los, de acabar com aquelas idéias malucas, aquele preconceito insano, aquela violência toda. Algo me fazia entender que havia gente que sabia demais. O discurso de Dumbledore no primeiro dia, por exemplo, conter mensagens ocultas que os professores pareciam entender. Minerva talvez tivesse se preocupado em lançar algumas informações também, que na ocasião, James _pareceu_ entender.

James. Ele sabia de algo, estava escondendo algo, suas mudanças repentinas mostravam isso. Às vezes ficava sério e contemplativo, e sempre parecia estar esperando notícias a qualquer hora do dia. Era comum, corujas aparecerem no Salão Comunal endereçadas a ele.

Será que eu estava exagerando? Talvez estivesse ficando obcecada pelo Potter, não de maneira apaixonada, claro, óbvio que não, nunca. Minha única certeza quando sentei em minha cama era que precisava urgentemente dormir, estava ficando paranóica demais, ou será que não?

Ao cair no sono, o sonho fora inevitável, e me encontrei novamente rodeada daquela espessa neblina na escuridão da rua.

**xxx**

O sonho se repetia, não importava se no pré-sono – aquela hora que se costuma ficar devaneando e revivendo o que passou – eu estivesse pensando nos fatos alarmantes que ocorriam no "mundo lá fora" ou não; não importava se eu tivesse tentado estudar até tarde no Salão Comunal para forçar a mente, e assim ser mais fácil alcançar o cansaço, para enfim, poder cair na cama e dormir tranqüila pela estafa do dia. Ele se repetia, às vezes, assumindo uma aparência mais nevoenta e longínqua, outras, mais real e sólida; às vezes se repetindo a cada noite, outras demorando a voltar. Por conta disso, eu já temia que não fosse parar de tê-los, e comecei a tentar de maneira sôfrega, bloquear a mente, o que já começava a dar pequenos resultados. Pensei que afinal, fosse minha consciência hiper-ativa dando as caras, e me tranqüilizei com isso.

As rondas foram ficando mais fáceis de serem realizadas, não houve mais incidentes ou conversas sinistras – pelo menos não em meus turnos durante aquele período. Era até, algo agradável de se fazer, pela serenidade que o castelo emanava. Naquele silêncio, eu me deixava vagar pelos corredores inconscientemente, libertando cada receio ou dúvida que tinham me afligido; deixando os pensamentos fluírem para um curso que tinha volta, pois eles sempre me confrontavam, pela frequência com que apareciam e a insistência de minha mente em mantê-los; eram dúvidas que me forçavam ser tiradas e decisões a serem tomadas. Algo que eu não podia fugir.

Bem, acho que no fim sempre fui obsessiva, impetuosa e bastante teimosa, pois não havia nada que me irritasse mais do que não entender algo que julgasse importante, ou me sentir excluída daquilo que sabia estar ao meu alcance fazer parte, ou ajudar a desvendar.

Por vezes, no meio daquele monólogo silencioso e confuso, sentia que tinha alguém ali me seguindo, e era estranho olhar para trás e encontrar somente o corredor vazio e a luz fantasmagórica dos castiçais. Em alguns momentos podia jurar ter ouvido uma respiração baixa. No entanto não conseguia me livrar da sensação de que não estava sozinha, de que tinha alguém por mim, e por mais surreal que fosse, eu gostava daquilo, era como se estivesse segura. Se alguém me perguntasse, não saberia explicar, parecia loucura, até mesmo no mundo da magia, que a presença invisível - ou mesmo irreal - de algo, me parecesse amistosa.

Acho que naquele tempo eu me sentia mais perceptiva ou sensitiva, o que era diferente e de certo modo, anormal. Mary e Alice reclamavam que eu andava menos falante e entusiasta; e Remo, que já estava começando a ficar abatido e pálido, pela proximidade da lua cheia, comentava que era comum me ver pensativa; também podia sentir o estranho olhar apreensivo de James, de tempos em tempos. Aquilo me preocupou, será que eu estava tão diferente ao ponto de alarmar as pessoas? Afinal, não era para tanto, era só um sonho, não era?Mas e Snape? Aquela cena não saía de minha cabeça, e eu já tinha certeza do seu significado, só precisava de uma informação adicional para que aquele confuso quebra-cabeça por fim se encaixasse. E sabia de alguém que podia me ajudar com aquilo, além do que, através daquela dúvida, eu podia tentar fazer outras descobertas e confirmar minhas suspeitas, talvez insanas e sem fundamento, sobre _ele._ _Ele_ escondia muita coisa - pelo menos eu suspeitava disso - e se eu o jogasse contra parede poderia obter respostas. É claro que James era esperto o bastante para fugir de mim, porém, eu seria teimosa o bastante para forçá-lo a contar, e se não desse certo, sempre haveria uma chance, afinal, se tratava de James Potter, que vivia me rondando.

Certa vez estava saindo da biblioteca com Carl ao meu encalço, e tinha pensado ao longo do dia numa oportunidade de falar com James. O falatório de Carl me parecia longe enquanto eu arquitetava a maneira certa de fazer o que tinha planejado. Já estávamos perto do Salão Principal quando os vi cruzar o Saguão de Entrada. Parei abruptamente esperando pela aproximação deles, no que meu companheiro fez o mesmo com a expressão confusa, evidentemente tentando entender minha conduta.

Sirius carregava as duas vassouras enquanto James tinha nas mãos um quadro de estratégias, ele meneava a cabeça e gesticulava muito enquanto, me parecia, falava rápido demais, acompanhado pelo amigo. Ambos estavam encharcados, pois chovia torrencialmente fora do castelo. Bem, pode-se dizer que aquela visão poderia impressionar qualquer garota, isto é, que não se chamasse Lílian Evans. O cabelo de Sirius, que na época era na altura do ombro, estava cobrindo em mechas as laterais de seu rosto, e ao repuxá-lo para trás teatralmente, várias garotas que o miravam com esperança, agora suspiravam, e tenho completa certeza de que ele medira a conseqüência daquele gesto e o fizera na medida certa, com sutileza. Acho que James tentava inutilmente imitá-lo, o que era ridículo. Este por sua vez estava mais relaxado e ria do jeito do amigo enquanto conversavam. Tinham aquele brilho nos olhos, de qualquer homem apaixonado por esportes.

- ...então acho que se tentássemos formar um meio de confundir o goleiro, afinal nossos artilheiros são incríveis, poderíamos...

- James - interveio Sirius e meneou a cabeça em minha direção, a expressão especulativa, mas maliciosa. James, que estivera tentando sem sucesso limpar nas vestes seus óculos embaçados enquanto narrava uma estratégia, virou o rosto um pouco desconfiado, notando enfim minha presença; os cabelos pingando nas vestes de quadribol, o sorriso que se formava, tão reluzente quanto o distintivo de Capitão do Time, preso ao seu peito.

- Er... eu me pergunto se existe um motivo para você embargar a entrada Lily - disse Sirius num tom levemente interessado enquanto James encarava Carl, que estava ao meu lado – Quadribol dá fome, sabia?

- Hum, você pode ir jantar - expliquei ao meu companheiro de estudos - não pretendo abusar mais ainda de sua paciência - e peguei meus livros que ele gentilmente carregava. O garoto relutou por um instante, desconfiado dos marotos, mas meu sorriso encorajador o fez adentrar no barulhento Salão Principal.

- O que há de tão importante para você dispensar seu capacho?- perguntou James com ar de deboche. Sirius riu da minha expressão indignada.

- Ele não é meu capacho, Potter, é só alguém gentil, coisa que você nunca conseguirá ser! -respondi fechando a cara.

- Hum, conseguiu uma dica Pontas, ela gosta de caras gentis. Eu bem que avisei para você mudar de tática. - comentou Sirius, no que James o encarou e eu revirei os olhos.

- Humf, gentileza... ele baba nela, isso sim! – respondeu James aborrecido.

- Nada do que _você_ já não tenha feito, Pontas. – replicou o amigo como se estivesse explicando algo muito fácil.

- Quando resolverem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente, posso dizer a que vim. - falei exasperada e já bem corada pela típica inconveniência deles. Os dois me encararam. James parecia envergonhado, e algo em sua expressão me remetia uma muda desculpa. - Olhem, eu não estou aqui para os conflitos habituais, é só que preciso falar com você - e me virei especificamente para James - _a sós._

Ele abriu o mais irritante dos sorrisos e passou a mão nos cabelos ensopados - aquele gesto ridículo de tão costumeiro e exibicionista. Sirius levantou as mãos como que se rendendo e passou por mim, mas não sem antes lançar um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo cínico e encorajador, ao amigo.

O jeito com que James estava se portando me dava nos nervos. Ele exibia um meio sorriso vitorioso, as mãos nos bolsos, completamente à vontade. Sua boca comprimia-se levemente, dando a impressão de que queria falar algo, mas estava feliz demais para se decidir a fazer isso.

- O que foi, Potter? - perguntei visivelmente contrariada.

- Só estou apreciando o momento, ou você quer torná-lo melhor ainda e repetir seu pedido?

- Não seja idiota, o que eu tenho para _discutir_ é sério, talvez um lugar reservado...

- Hum... privacidade, definitivamente gosto disso - comentou malicioso - Bem, me siga, então, conheço essa escola melhor que ninguém, e digamos que, tenho meus meios para saber se um lugar está vazio.

Deixei-me ser conduzida, ignorando aquele seu comentário enigmático, tentar entender as artimanhas dos marotos era algo impossível, e quando enfim paramos de andar, estávamos na torre de Astronomia. Fechei a porta e antes de tomar coragem para encará-lo mentalizei um "_Abafiatto"_ e ergui a varinha em direção a ela.

- Sou todo ouvidos! - disse ele encostando-se ao parapeito de uma janela alta e obliquamente triangular. Sua maneira relaxada provocava em mim o efeito contrário. Aquilo estava ficando constrangedor, pois eu não conseguia achar as palavras certas e James, como sempre, parecia apreciar minha luta mental. O rubor já tinha se manifestado quando consegui encontrar a voz.

- Bem, na verdade não tenho muita certeza se você pode ajudar, mas tenho suspeitas de que você é a pessoa certa para isso. Algo me diz que você sabe mais do que tenta aparentar. - minha voz era um pouco baixa e vacilante, o que incitou sua curiosidade, sinal que se fez presente através da comum ruga se formando em sua testa - Também não sei se posso estar sendo inconveniente, mas apesar disso preciso de uma resposta. Acho que isso tudo se trata de algo que não podemos fugir, e portanto, quero fazer parte, isto é, se realmente existir e...

- Evans, calma, eu não estou conseguindo te acompanhar. - disse ele, preocupado, devido ao meu inesperado e nervoso falatório.

- Ok - respirei fundo e tentei clarear a voz - numa das noites que fiz a ronda, aquela em que discutimos, pois você insistia em me acompanhar, aconteceu algo esquisito, ou melhor, presenciei uma conversa estranha, e por conta disso acho que existem pontos da história que você possa se interessar e me explicar.

Consegui recuperar a firmeza na voz ao mesmo tempo em que ele ficou mais sério, porém, algo em seu rosto, em seus olhos, me convidava a prosseguir. O ambiente se tornava mais ameno, e senti que podia lhe contar. À medida que as palavras fluíam, ele ficava mais atento e preocupado. Por fim, quando James voltou a me encarar, deixando de contemplar a paisagem crepuscular, seu rosto era impassível e o olhar tinha um brilho incomum, talvez de raiva. Sua postura era mais altiva, deixando-lhe com a aparência madura. Sentia-me estranha diante de sua aparente firmeza, e ali compreendi de vez que ele não era mais o mesmo - pelo menos não em tempo integral. Tentei espantar aqueles pensamentos.

- Eu devia ter adivinhado, e você devia ter me escutado! Avisei que era perigoso, mas não, você _sempre_ pensa o pior de mim, já chegou a me comparar ao Snape, um Comensal da Morte! - disse com a voz indignada e o olhar derrotado.

- Você me deu motivos suficientes para isso! - respondi na defensiva, mais por força do hábito, pois me sentia desarmada diante de sua conduta.

- Olha, você pode me chama do que quiser, arrogante, exibido, trasgo... e terá certa razão, mas _nunca_ mais me compare a eles, ouviu? Eu sou o contrário a um seguidor das Artes das Trevas! -respondeu um pouco alterado.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns instantes, algo me dizia para ficar quieta, esperar ele se acalmar, e isso era incomum. Eu _nunca_ me calava para _ele_! Por fim, James suspirou profundamente e encolheu os ombros, enquanto eu tentava aparentar paciência.

- Fiz a coisa certa - disse ele sem me olhar diretamente, pensativo, mais para si mesmo que para mim - mas não entendo, devia ter visto...

- O quê? - perguntei confusa, e isso o alertou, levantou o olhar, me mirando, e se recompôs.

- Não quero imaginar o que teria acontecido se eles tivessem notado sua presença. Você ouviu algo confidencial, e eles tinham consciência disso, de que era perigoso comentar essas coisas por ai. - disse ele sem emoção.

- Mas então sobre o que era aquilo tudo, que marca é essa que eles estavam falando?

- Você fez bem em me contar, mas não devia se meter nessas coisas. - disse autoritariamente - É perigoso.

- Por que não? Pelo visto _você_ já está metido nessa. - respondi com firmeza, sustentando seu olhar. Isso durou alguns segundos até que ele amarrou a cara para mim.

- Tudo bem! - disse enfim admitindo a derrota – Eles falavam da marca negra, uma espécie de tatuagem que os seguidores de Voldemort têm, serve para convocá-los e reuní-los ao tal Lorde, ele toca na própria e todos os Comensais sentem, é simples. Ao fazer a marca, você está se aliando oficialmente a ele, então, pelo visto, os caras que você ouviu estavam decidindo se juntar a ele, mas sem levantar suspeitas. Bem, acho que você já ouviu alguém falar de uma imagem, algo como uma caveira, que na verdade é a marca, se materializar no céu quando eles matam alguém ou querem chamar atenção para si mesmos. Aconteceu muito esse verão.

Eu ouvia de forma contemplativa, absorvendo e refletindo sobre suas palavras. Fazia sentido. Lembrava de ter lido uma notícia no Profeta Diário - que já tinha desistido de tentar esconder os fatos às pessoas - sobre aparições de imagens sinistras no céu.

Eles já não se importavam mais em se esconder, queriam os holofotes em sua direção.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso? - perguntei lenta e instintivamente.

- Tenho meus meios, mas, desculpe isso já não te diz respeito. - respondeu ele na defensiva, e em seguida compartilhamos um silêncio constrangedor.

- Então é verdade, não é? - perguntei calmamente, a voz intencionalmente lânguida - Existe um grupo clandestino que os combate. - avancei lentamente em sua direção, poucos passos - Só assim você obteria informações como esta. - estava jogando sujo e ele notou isso, mas estava impressionado demais com minhas conclusões perspicazes para reparar aonde eu queria chegar, ou pelo menos assim eu pensava; abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, e no fim, riu estupefato.

- Você é impressionante! Concluiu tudo sozinha? - perguntou com a sobrancelha direita arqueada, fingindo estar entrando no meu jogo. Diminui ainda mais a distância entre nós e me esforcei para manter o tom de voz sedutor. Eu estava indo longe demais.

- Isso é um sim? - perguntei receosa, tocando levemente seu ombro, sem repeli-lo ao perceber que naquela altura estava envolvida demais. James passou uma das mãos em minha face, acariciando-a lentamente, sem deixar de sustentar meu olhar; se inclinou para frente roçando os lábios entre minha bochecha esquerda e a orelha, provocando arrepios em minha nuca, a outra mão ainda pousada no lado direito do meu rosto. Eu já havia esquecido o que tinha perguntado quando sua voz me acordou da inconsciência, era mais um murmuro baixo e rouco.

- Desculpe, não foi dessa vez que conseguiu sua resposta! - e se afastou devagar para me olhar, quebrando o contato físico. Tinha um sorriso convencido. - Mas pode tentar de novo quando quiser, só precisa ser um pouco mais convincente e prometo que me deixarei seduzir. - e riu tristemente da minha cara espantada e indignada.

Ele se afastou indo a direção à porta, e se arriscou a me lançar um último olhar. Seu sorriso tinha dissolvido e os olhos tinham uma espécie de desapontamento, ou talvez arrependimento, que me fizeram afundar de vergonha por dentro. Ele notou isso também e saiu da sala, me deixando ali sozinha e desolada, incapaz de sair.

Naquele intervalo de tempo, meus sentimentos mudaram tão rapidamente que me senti tonta; num momento estava espumando de raiva, e no outro, completamente envergonhada. Encolhi-me numa cadeira, me sentindo horrível. Ele sabia o que eu tentara fazer desde o princípio, e se deixou levar aparentemente, para saber até aonde eu iria chegar, só que no fim eu, inexplicavelmente, já nem me lembrava do por que estava ali. Eu que tinha me deixado levar e não ele, e isso era completamente frustrante e irracional da minha parte.

Para começar, eu nunca tinha tentado seduzir ninguém até aquele momento, e plantada na cadeira, percebi que o tinha feito com tão óbvia inexperiência que qualquer um teria notado. Era como um daqueles filmes trouxas charlatões que Petúnia assistia. No entanto, o pior era lembrar daquele olhar dele, triste, desapontado. O que foi que pensei que conseguiria? Onde eu estava com a cabeça? A idéia tinha passado tão rapidamente pela minha cabeça que não hesitei ao tentar executá-la, o que fora estúpido e claramente não fazia o meu feitio, mas estava tão obcecada com a idéia de fazer parte de um grupo contra Voldemort, que não medi as conseqüências, me deixei ser conduzida pela euforia de confirmar minhas expectativas.

Passei a contemplar a janela meio sem perceber que fazia realmente aquilo. Já tinha escurecido há tempos, mas uma luz prateada iluminava os jardins da escola e inundava a torre de Astronomia, banhando meu rosto. Levantei da cadeira e cheguei mais perto, me encostando à janela - no lugar exato em que James estivera, ao que me parecia horas atrás - e lá estava ela, a lua cheia, atraente e sedutora, tudo o que eu havia desastrosamente tentado aparentar àquela noite.

Por um momento lembrei de Remo, meu amigo devia estar lá fora, lutando contra sua forma selvagem, sofrendo. Com esse pensamento lembrei de súbito que não tinha preparado sua Poção de Acônito, que tornava suas transformações menos dolorosas. Como fui egoísta! Estava tão centrada em mim mesma que não lembrei dele, de como era importante para ele, mesmo na forma de lobisomem, se portar com menos selvageria possível, se proteger de si mesmo. Bem, aquilo fez com que eu conseguisse me martirizar ainda mais.

Derrotada, resolvi que me esconder ali por muito tempo não resolveria nada, e como já era aparentemente mais tarde do que eu previra, pois o castelo estava deserto - o que foi, a certo modo um alívio, pois não teria coragem de olhar para ninguém - resolvi rumar para o Salão Comunal, porém quando percebi que tinha fome, meu estômago começou a doer mais que minha consciência pesada, e fui forçada a mudar o percurso e ir em direção à cozinha. Comi o mais rapidamente que pude tudo o que os elfos, com extraordinária benevolência, puseram em minha frente, não merecia aquele tratamento, ainda mais porque havia tirado alguns deles da cama. Parecia que tinha ultrapassado todos os limites da auto-piedade quando saí da cozinha, e ao me aproximar do Saguão de Entrada, notei duas figuras pouco identificáveis se arrastando e discutindo na escuridão.

Passei sorrateiramente pelo corredor a ao chegar mais perto da enorme porta de carvalho, que estava entreaberta, ouvi um alto e consternado uivo vindo dos jardins. As duas pessoas paralisaram diante daquele som e pude os reconhecer.

- Me solta Rabicho, tenho que voltar lá! - sua voz era fraca e suplicante.

- Você tá' maluco, nem consegue se agüentar de pé, Pontas! O Almofadinhas disse para eu te levar à enfermaria senão podia acontecer algo pior! Você está muito machucado!

- Eu sei o que ele disse...droga, foi minha culpa!

- O que está acontecendo?! Meu Deus, Potter, você está bem? O que houve?! - perguntei espantada ao me aproximar e deparar com aquela cena. James tinha um grande corte no rosto e por conta disso salpicava sangue em suas vestes, aparentemente colocadas de qualquer jeito. Cambaleava amparado por Pedro e através de sua camisa quase totalmente aberta, viam-se ferimentos profundos. Não sabia como ele estava consciente. Pedro também tinha alguns cortes, mas estava incomparavelmente melhor que o amigo.

- Por favor Lily, agora não... - balbuciou James e em seguida se dirigiu a Pettigrew - Você trouxe a capa?

- Não deu... desculpe Pontas - respondeu ele, seu rosto largo se contorcendo de culpa.

- Então vamos logo, anda, senão o Filch... ai, cuidado Rabicho, por favor!

- Ok - respondeu Rabicho ao amigo e depois se dirigiu a mim - Evans, vai ficar aí olhando ou vem nos ajudar?

Não precisei de outro convite.

_N/A: Olá leitores, ou melhor, ainda tem algum por aí? Eu sei, demorei muito a atualizar, mas tenho uma explicação, certo? Bem, nesse meio tempo que estive sem aparecer por aqui aconteceram varias pequenas fatalidades que me impediram de escrever; meu pc pifou duas vezes, acabei adoecendo, fiquei sem net, enfim...Mas quando consegui escrever de verdade tudo fluiu naturalmente! Ah, quase ia me esquecendo, temos um novo beta, que efetuou um minucioso trabalho nesse cap, valeu Rick!_

_Espero que o versinho no início do cap- que pertence à maravilha obra de Anne Frank(recomendo à tds!)-não tenha os assustado, é que na verdade ele me inspirou a escrever esse cap, mesmo que no fim eu tenha rumado por outros caminhos na tortuosa viagem pela criatividade..XD- ok, ok parei, filosofei demais!_

_Bem, mas e aí?Gostaram do cap??Tentei ao máximo ser precisa quanto às descrições e seguir uma linha de acontecimentos lógica, porém me pergunto sempre se estou desempenhando meu trabalho direito. O que vcs acham, a Lily que descrevo está fiel ao livro, sua caracterização está sendo aceitável? Será que estou fazendo-a ficar muito diferente e a trama cair no comum? E a guerra, será que sendo bem abordada? OMG!_

_Toda a vez que escrevo um cap essas dúvidas pairam em minha cabeça, fico insegura, mas penso que pode estar dando certo, então, __**por favor,**__ me falem o que estão achando, ok?_

_Então, muito obrigada a vcs que acompanharam ate aqui e não perderam as esperanças em relação a fic, e meu agradecimento especial à __**igorsambora, mickky**__ e __**miss potter**__ pelas reviews, vcs me estimularam galera!_

_Bem, bjao e ate a próxima, que dessa vez, prometo que não vai ser tão demorada!_


	9. Animagia

_**Uma última chance**_

**Cap 7. Animagia**

Que os marotos passavam pela Ala Hospitalar várias vezes durante o ano letivo, não era novidade para ninguém, mas todos eles ao mesmo tempo, tendo Remo Lupin aparentemente saído numa de suas viagens mensais misteriosas, com certeza foi motivo de fofocas em toda Hogwarts logo no dia posterior. E não se soube como, as pessoas acabaram descobrindo que eu estivera lá para levar o "ensangüentado James Potter" aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey. No entanto, o resultado dessa descoberta acabou me rendendo momentos insuportáveis.

Perguntas me eram feitas, e eu não sabia como responder, ainda mais pelo que Dumbledore, que tinha nos encontrado imediatamente na enfermaria àquela madrugada, tinha dito a mim, e pela maneira aborrecida com que demonstrava diante de Potter e Pettigrew. O diretor recomendou que se as pessoas me perguntassem algo, eu só tinha de dizer que os tinha ajudado, nada mais, sem fazer menção à causa do acidente, como se eu, na ocasião, soubesse. O fato é: Dumbledore é realmente uma pessoa extraordinária, pois ele já previa que eu estava para descobrir.

Todos os integrantes do time da Grifinória me abordaram durante o dia, preocupados com o próximo e primeiro jogo da temporada – como se eu me importasse -, que seria a uma semana, já que seus principais jogadores, um deles sendo o Capitão, estavam inconscientes numa maca. Isso tudo tirando as inquisições chorosas e exageradamente preocupadas de um grupo feminino considerável, o que me irritava bastante. Imagine você, preocupada e estressada, tendo muitas coisas a fazer e um cérebro trabalhando intensamente, ter que agüentar as lamúrias melosas de algumas garotas.

Sim, _James_. Posso dizer que ali me senti um pouco incomodada, _mas só um pouco_. Talvez tenha sido a fase inicial de um processo de reconhecimento daquele que é o mais corrosivo dos sentimentos, o ciúme. Como você percebeu, "Sr. Bisbilhoteiro-Potter" já sei que lê esse diário escondido, desde a última vez que o peguei colocando-o embaixo de uma almofada, o que na ocasião fingi não ter visto. Mas, descobertas à parte, continuemos a narrativa.

Posso dizer com alguma certeza que a noite que passei, logo após o fatídico – em muitos sentidos- dia anterior, não foi fácil; fiz de tudo, mas dormir não me foi possível, pelo menos não um sono tranqüilo. Tinha muito a pensar. A conversa com James, minha vergonha - o que de longe tinha sido apagado com a cena que presenciei depois - ainda me rendia um mal estar interior, mas minha curiosidade não tinha como ser contida.

Era como se, descobrindo um modo de lutar contra Voldemort eu pudesse fincar raízes no mundo bruxo, me sentir completa e fazer parte de uma vez por todas daquilo que sabia ser meu destino. Eu precisava mais que tudo, sendo uma nascida-trouxa no tempo em que vivemos, provar para os outros e para mim mesma de que seria tão capaz quanto os puros-sangues. Era uma urgência que eu não sabia explicar. Aquele último ano estava de um modo ou de outro, atrasando as minhas aspirações, pois me sentia impotente vendo tantas coisas ruins acontecendo e eu nada poder fazer.

Era isso que James tinha de entender para poder confiar a mim o que sabia que ele escondia. Talvez fosse instinto, ou para as mentes mais racionais só o fruto do acaso – que havia trabalhado a meu favor em algumas descobertas - e de uma minuciosa observação de tudo o que fugia da cotidiana – porém não monótona - vida estudantil dos marotos; não sei dizer ao certo como foi o processo, mas acabei desvendando que _ele_ tinha as respostas.

Além disso, ainda tinha o estranho acontecimento durante a Lua Cheia. Com Remo, em forma de lobisomen, lá fora, talvez na Floresta Proibida - já que me parecia improvável ele ter permanecido na Casa dos Gritos, visto tudo o que acontecera com os marotos – era totalmente insano o fato de James e Pedro estarem fora do castelo àquela hora da noite. E o modo como eles chegaram feridos do jeito que estavam, à menção a Sirius, que ainda estava lá fora e tudo mais... Como eles ainda poderiam estar _vivos _se, pensava eu, tinham estado com Remo? A companhia de Aluado não podia ter sido imposta a eles. Mas que resposta havia para a situação que se encontravam quando os vi no Hall do Castelo? Todas as pistas só mostravam esse caminho.

E foi pensando nisso tudo, e elaborando respostas para o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior, que fui levada à Ala Hospitalar durante o almoço, e surpresa fiquei ao deparar com Remo em uma das quatro camas ocupadas, sendo este o único paciente acordado. Lá estava ele, fitando a janela deprimido. A aparência era digna de compaixão, os olhos fundos, a fisionomia cansada, alguns hematomas e cortes, e a mais triste das expressões. Quando notou minha presença forçou um sorriso, que me doeu intensamente pela forma de pesar como foi dado.

- Hey, Lil! Acho que já esperava sua chegada. – disse ele, não me encarando diretamente. Me dirigi à cadeira que havia perto de sua cama, sem saber o que dizer, desarmada diante daquela melancólica recepção. Antes, estava ávida, pronta para lhe lançar várias perguntas e não arredar o pé dali sem respostas, porém, não tive coragem de fazê-lo diante da figura arrasada de Remo. Tinha medo de que minha insistência pudesse lhe causar mais incômodos.

Ele notou isso.

- Soube o que você fez ontem. James me contou que você os ajudou, e acho que conhecendo bem nossa monitora-chefe, deve estar se corroendo por dentro de curiosidade.

Sorri sem graça.

- Lílian, antes de qualquer coisa, quer lhe dizer que tudo que aconteceu ontem foi minha culpa. – disse ele, agora me encarando seriamente.

Ele iria contar. Mas, como assim culpa dele? Isso confirmava minhas suspeitas. Porém, lembrei de James ter alegado a mesma culpa na noite anterior. O que quer que tenha ocorrido devia ter sido uma seqüência de mal-entendidos.

- Conversei com eles hoje de manhã, - continou ele, mirando os três amigos que dormiam a sono profundo. - são uns teimosos! Madame Pomfrey acabou de me dizer que ficaram acordados a noite inteira me esperando, o que eles negam, claro. - e suspirou, com ar de riso.

A revelação me surpreendeu. Claro que eu sabia o quão os marotos eram amigos, mas às vezes aquela amizade parecia ser conduzida mais por diversão que outra coisa. No entanto, a preocupação que a vigília deles significava, tinha me comovido, e Remo notou isso também.

- Eles são os melhores amigos que alguém pode ter Lil, - confidenciou emocionado, os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas que ali se formavam - e ainda bem que estão dormindo. - riu-se, expulsando impaciente as gotas d'água da face. - Não seria capaz de dizer isso à eles, não mereço tudo que fizeram por mim. A história que lhe contarei vai provar isso que estou dizendo.

E então ele compartilhou comigo o segredo que não somente lhe pertencia, mas aos outros três também. Confiou a mim o que lhe era extremamente importante, arriscando a desaprovação dos amigos ao fazê-lo.

- Não demorou muito para eles descobrirem o que eu era, o que chamam de meu "probleminha peludo". No nosso segundo ano James e Sirius me botaram contra a parede, e até hoje gostam de implicar comigo pelo modo "ridículo" com que recebi a descoberta deles. Você deve imaginar, foi assim quando você descobriu.

E tinha sido mesmo. A diferença entre a minha reação e a dos dois marotos foi que eles gargalharam com as hipóteses que Remo cogitou, e eu, me enfureci. Imagine, ele me disse que se eu o quisesse evitar, ele entenderia, se pedisse que ele fosse expulso, não poderia me recriminar, só pedia que eu não contasse à ninguém. O que a mim feriu, devido a ele ter duvidado de minha amizade, e principalmente, do meu caráter, pareceu ser uma grande piada aos garotos, e claro, o vislumbre de uma aventura e tanto.

- E então eles começaram a arquitetar uma idéia que me amedrontou, Lily – disse ele, parecendo viver as lembranças que me confidenciava. – James achou que o melhor remédio para aliviar minhas transformações era um pouco de "socialização". Disse que eu devia ser um lobo "rude e primitivo", acho que essas foram as palavras dele, – riu-se Remo, perdido em pensamentos, no que eu, instintivamente mirei Potter, que permanecia em sono profundo, as feridas de outrora cobertas por remédios ou tapadas com esparadrapos.

- Socialização?! O Potter é mesmo um cabeça-de-vento. A presença de lobisomens entre humanos é extremamente perigosa! – exclamei exasperada, interpretando mal a informação.

- Sabe, Lil, eu tive a mesma reação, mas eles também partilhavam dessa opinião. É verdade que humanos não devem se submeter a tal risco, mas o que dizer de animais? – inquiriu ele sugestivo.

Nada daquilo fazia sentido, no entanto, obriguei minha mente a trabalhar junto com as pistas que Remo lançava. No estudo sobre lobisomens, lembrava que eles geralmente eram indiferentes aos animais, e que muitas vezes ambos podiam andar em bando sem problema, isto é, se um não atacasse o outro, o que seria uma experiência desastrosa. Mas aquilo não era socialização. Um lobisomem continuava a ser como era, pois os animais a nada contribuíam às suas peregrinações noturnas, ao não ser que não fossem animais comuns, que criassem um tipo de vínculo – não destrutivo - com ele.

Então uma luz pareceu se acender em minha mente. Mas não era possível! Está certo que os marotos eram muito inteligentes, e aprendi desde cedo a não subestimar sua criatividade, mas daí a... Não, era exagero. E além do mais, não tinha como fazer aquilo sem levantarem suspeitas, além do perigo, e eram muito jovens, e o Ministério controlava aquele tipo de coisa e...

- Lílian, eles se tornaram animagos no nosso quinto ano. – respondeu Remo com simplicidade, lendo minha luta mental, como se constatasse a coisa mais óbvia.

E lá estava eu, sem palavras novamente. Completamente boquiaberta, sem conseguir acreditar. Não sabia se me espantava mais com a genialidade dos garotos, que naquele momento admirava, ou com o que o ato que fizeram tinha significado. Era realmente a maior prova de amizade que já tive conhecimento. E de uma nobreza inquestionável.

- Foi só por diversão Evans, não queira atribuir adjetivos de louvor a isso tudo, mesmo que me lisonjeie**.** – ocoou a voz de Black, cuja cama era a mais distante da nossa. Remo e eu nos sobressaltamos com sua repentina demonstração de presença.

Dessa vez foi Remo quem ficou sem palavras.

- S-Sirius, eu não sabia que você estava acordado. – gaguejou o amigo, pego em flagrante.

- Eu sei fingir bem, Aluado, você já devia saber disso, mas antes de qualquer coisa, você se lembrou de usar o velho e simples, _Abaffiato?_

- Sim, claro, não iria...

- Menos mal, - cortou o outro friamente. – já que resolveu revelar nossos segredos para a Evans, seria realmente estúpido de sua parte deixar que uma coisa dessas fosse _espalhada_ por aí. – comentou com um mal-humor fingido.

- Eu juro que nunca direi á ninguém, Black! – me precipitei nervosa.

- Como se eu não soubesse que você faria isso. – continuou Sirius em direção ao amigo. - Acho que ela merece a confiança, mas você poderia ao menos ter nos consultado primeiro, Remo. – disse ele sincero.

- Me desculpe, mas eu precisava me justificar por ontem à noite, afinal ela viu o resultado do que eu fiz, e me diga, que desculpa iria arranjar para explicar a ela?

- Foi mesmo você quem os feriu?- perguntei num ímpeto. - Então a culpa é minha. – constatei transtornada, afinal eu não havia dado a poção a ele, tinha me esquecido. Mas também eu não tinha conhecimento prévio das proporções de cuidado que ele devia tomar perto dos amigos - mesmo estes em forma animaga – o que aumentava a importância da poção.

- Lá vem, até você Lílian?! – perguntou Sirius indignado. – Desde ontem tenho ouvido tantas confissões de culpa, que acho que Azkaban já estaria lotada, se isso fosse caso de prisão. – disse irritado.

- Isso não tem haver com o fato de eu ter ou não tomado a poção, Lily. Foi falta de prudência mesmo. – revelou Remo com firmeza.

- Já que você vai vir com aquele discurso enfadonho de novo, me _deixa_ explicar. – pediu Sirius, se sentando na cama, impaciente. – A questão foi falta de sorte, pura e simplesmente. Não foi culpa sua! – disse se dirigindo ao amigo com firmeza. – Não é sua responsabilidade cuidar da gente, o fato de querermos mudar um pouco o rumo do "passeio" foi escolha nossa e sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo, você não tem que tomar por sua conta os erros que cometemos! Afinal, você não tinha como controlar a gente, já que tentava controlar _a si mesmo_, o que era para supostamente estarmos ajudando a fazer.

Talvez o tom, um pouco mais alto que o normal, de Sirius tenha acordado os outros dois, que se viram de repente confusos, devido ao sono interrompido, no meio de uma discussão calorosa. O espanto, tanto de um como de outro, impediram que me notassem logo.

- Isso de novo não!- murmurou Pedro, ainda groge. Porém, James, tomando consciência do discurso de Sirius, tentou, na medida do possível – visto a condição que estava - tomar parte da conversa. E ao cogitar se pronunciar, ao mirar Remo, se deparou comigo, e instantaneamente se calou, surpreso e confuso.

- O que...?A Lílian está aqui, calem a boca! – exclamou ele exasperado.

- Ela já sabe. – disse Remo sem vontade.

- Como assim? Você contou? Tudo?_Por quê?!_

- O Aluado simplesmente se negou a esconder isso da confidente dele, mas, James, deixemos isso para depois, ok? – pediu Sirius, e em seguida continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido. – Evans, posso te garantir que já saímos na lua cheia sem a ajuda da poção e correu tudo bem, portanto, você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- É, mas eu tenho. – disse James, um pouco menos espantado e mais consciente. – Se não fosse minha vontade ridícula de variar o percurso ao ter dado a brilhante idéia de adentrarmos mais na floresta, para "_alargar o campo de ação"_ não teríamos encontrado os centauros e nada disso teria acontecido. Ainda bem que impedi aquele mais alto a tempo, porque o Aluado parecia estar a ponto de defender seu território. - terminou ele carrancudo.

- Vocês...vocês, sendo três animagos e _um lobisomem_, se depararam com os centauros na floresta proibida à noite?! – indaguei estarrecida.

- Sim. – responderam todos em uníssono.

Bem, aquilo era muita informação para mim.

- Teria até corrido tudo bem, se eles não fossem tão orgulhosos, e não tivessem se enchido de razão ao reclamar a nossa presença, - explicou Rabicho, também entrando na conversa. - e digamos que a agitação quebrou os esforços que fazíamos para manter a harmonia do grupo e...

- Eu ataquei um deles. – resumiu Remo, sombrio.

- Não, aquilo foi um modo de defender o grupo. – contradisse James, lançando um olhar divertido para Sirius, no que Remo revirou os olhos.

- Como é que vocês podem brincar com isso?! Poderíamos todos estar mortos agora! – exclamou Remo irritado.

- Mas não estão; tudo correu bem, certo? – arrisquei-me timidamente, temendo o resultado que aquela interrupção poderia causar.

Todos olharam para mim espantados, sobretudo James. Não era comum eu defendê-los, ainda mais numa situação em que naturalmente tomaria o partido de Remo, mas se assim o fizesse, estaria dando motivos para o seu martírio.

- É isso aí, Lílian! – encorajou Sirius vacilante, num misto de alegria e surpresa. – E corta essa Remo! Não estaríamos mortos, afinal somos _grandes_, esqueceu? Bem, tirando o Rabicho, mas ele serve para distrair os inimigos. – e lançou um olhar divertido a James. – O fato é que graças ao Pontas e de sua diplomacia animal, natural de um cervo, que Aluado não atacou o tal do Ronnan. – disse com uma pompa cínica, quase rindo, o que posteriormente todos fizeram, exceto eu, que ainda digeria a informação.

James era um cervo em sua forma animaga. Assim com seu patrono o era,. Já o meu patrono era uma corça! Por maior que a coincidência tivesse sido, peguei-me tentando desacreditar que fosse só aquilo, que tivesse só um significado.

Quanto aos patronos eu já sabia e aquele fato era até motivo de graça às minhas amigas, dentre elas a atual Sra. Mackinnon, que para me irritar, quanto éramos mais jovens, insistiam que casais de patronos tinham um significado maior para seus donos. Foi lembrando daqueles pormenores, sem a intenção de realmente faze-lo, que me vi imersa em pensamentos e por conta deles meu rosto foi novamente coberto pelo rubor.

- Mais uma coisa eu achei estranho James, - comentou Rabicho – você estava tão comedido ontem à noite, parecia tão distante... Acho que só se manifestou de verdade ao notar os centauros, e cara, me assustei de verdade com a sua mudança de atitude, segurar o Aluado, atacado do jeito que estava, e tentar controlar o centauro...

- Rabicho, por favor... – pediu James, corando. A menção de seu estado de espírito prévio o fez, assim como a mim, voltar à suposta causa daquilo, a uma determinada conversa na Torre de Astronomia com certa pessoa. Me assustei ao cogitar aquela possibilidade, mas ele me pareceu confirma-la, pois sua atitude ao repreender o amigo o entregara.

- Sabe, James, ele tem razão, você estava estranho mesmo. O que aconteceu para ter ficado tão aéreo? – perguntou Remo, curioso, trocando um olhar com Sirius. James estava notavelmente nervoso àquela altura, e eu procurava manter o máximo possível de distância dos holofotes.

- Eu...- começou ele gaguejando. – Foram as preocupações de sempre, vocês sabem, - continuou, alcançando a firmeza na voz e tentando ser convincente. – _Eles_ ainda não deram notícias.

Naquele ponto, eu duvidava muito que os marotos deixariam passar aquela desculpa, mas suas expressões, antes jocosas, se tornaram sérias e de completa aceitação, arriscaria dizer que mudaram tanto a ponto de deixar transparecer preocupação. Quem seriam _eles?_ Devia-se estar entrando num assunto delicado, que eu não conseguia acompanhar. James tinha achado a desculpa correta, e para tentar desviar o rumo da conversa mudou de assunto ao se dirigir, mais confiante, a mim.

- Ah! Já que lhe contaram tudo, Evans, acho que não faz mal explicar só mais um pequeno detalhe, para que essa maluquice faça sentido para você.- disse James, depois de um tempo, lembrando que eu ainda estava sem me pronunciar. – Caso queira saber, nossos apelidos explicitam o que somos, quando estamos sob forma animaga. Aluado, - disse apontando para Remo, que balançou a cabeça desconcertado, pelo motivo óbvio de seu apelido. – Rabicho, - e apontou Pedro, que sorriu timidamente. – pois é um rato; Almofadinhas, que é um cachorro.

- Hey! – interveio Sirius com ar de riso. – Sem duplo sentido, viu, !

- Quanto a mim, - continuou James como se não tivesse sido interrompido. - você já deve ter deduzido o porquê de _Pontas_, Evans, caso contrário, me recuso a explicar, isso renderia mais uma seção de zombaria. – disse ele com simplicidade.

Não pude conter um sorriso. Aquilo tudo era extraordinário. Quem diria que os marotos, que eu antes julgara irresponsáveis, inconseqüentes – tudo bem, elas ainda o são – e sem muitos escrúpulos chegariam a se tornar animagos, e por um motivo digno de admiração. Ultimamente eu notara que aos poucos eles estavam deixando escapar as mudanças que haviam tido, ou simplesmente as qualidades que se negavam a denunciar. Mas porquê esconder o que se tem de bom só para provar coisas irrelevantes, que os outros julgariam futilidade?Eu havia reconhecido meu pré-julgamento, e me sentia envergonhada, mas não o bastante, _ainda_ não o bastante.

- Eu devo parabenizar vocês, sinceramente, nunca vi melhor prova de amizade e me envergonho por ter duvidado disso. – disse sem mais delongas.

- Você está superestimando nossos atos, Evans. – exclamou James, sério. – Achamos que a aventura valia isso. Garanto a você que foi mais pela emoção, a adrenalina, a chance de uma aventura. É claro que foi pelo Remo, mas...você nos elogiando pareceu que foi um ato muito nobre, quando não foi bem assim.

Sirius o lançou um olhar de profunda reprovação, algo como _"você é tão idiota, aproveite a oportunidade"_, enquanto eu não conseguia acreditar. Como é que ele, que adorava ser admirado no quadribol se recusava a receber um elogio de algo que valia a pena. _Eu_, Lílian Evans, havia massageado seu ego sem ele ter dado crédito a isso. Como podia ser tão obtuso? Como podia tentar a todo preço esconder o que tinha de bom?

Modéstia? Não, James nunca fora modesto. Eu tinha consciência de que aquelas poucas palavras de admiração poderiam comprometer minha sanidade – pensei que ele se permitiria a ter alguma esperança comigo – no entanto, ele foi indiferente.

Estava ficando difícil de prevê-lo. Então, eu nada acrescentei àquele seu comentário, e caímos todos num silêncio constrangedor, até que Sirius se levantou, alegando precisar de um banho, e Pedro, devido a morte da conversa e a falta de algo mais interessante para fazer, simplesmente puxou um livro para ler, o título me divertiu_, " Doze maneiras infalíveis de encantar bruxas"_. James, por sua vez, mirou a janela, contemplativo, e Remo ao perceber isso me fitou intrigado.

- O que foi agora Remo? – perguntei num tom mais baixo, impaciente, compreendendo seus olhares astutos.

- Não sei por que, mas estou achando que você não veio aqui só para descobrir o que aconteceu ontem à noite. Eu te conheço Lil, você andou muito calada essa semana, o que não é de seu feitio, além do que notamos que andou prestando atenção a nossas conversas ultimamente, fora o que o Almofadinhas me falou logo antes da transformação, você andou rondando _ele_. – disse apontando para o amigo, que permanecia sem tomar conhecimento de nossa conversa sussurrada.

Aquilo me pegou desprevenida, Remo era um observador melhor do que eu julgara, e não tinha um meio de fugir de suas constatações sem ser traída por minha surpresa. Não pude responder nada, só tentei manter a aparência inocente, o que não deu muito sucesso.

- Lílian, você está obcecada com algo, e tenho notado isso desde que te neguei a resposta sobre a mudança de comportamento _dele_.

Não pude negar, apenas suspirei.

- Você está certo, não vim aqui só por causa disso.- confidenciei a meu amigo derrotada. – Mas entenda, tem coisas que eu preciso saber, e sei que _ele_ pode me dizer. Remo, você acha errado eu o rondar tanto e usar de alguns artifícios para arrancar-lhe uma informação, sendo esta muito importante? – perguntou vacilante.

- Ele não pode te recriminar, já fez coisa pior, isso eu garanto. – e lançou um sorriso divertido.

Àquela altura eu já havia perdido tanto o almoço quanto a primeira aula da tarde, e se alguém me descobrisse ali seria no mínimo constrangedor uma monitora-chefe matando aula, mas fora por algo de maior importância. Então, ao notarmos que Madame Pomfrey, que estava na saleta da frente, tencionava entrar na enfermaria propriamente dita, Remo se levantou de súbito e se dirigiu até a senhora, antes que esta o fizesse, com o pretexto de tomar algum tônico, e ao sair para a entreter me lançou um olhar encorajador.

Então entendi que era aquele o momento. Me dirigi à cama de James decidida a lhe arrancar as respostas, porém, insegura quanto a sua atitude, depois de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior. Por fim achei melhor começar esclarecendo as coisas.

-Potter? – chamei temerosa, no que ele antes distraído, me mirou com uma tranqüilidade invejável, e fez menção para que eu sentasse na cadeira que havia ao lado de sua cama.

- Bem, eu queria que você entendesse o que houve ontem. Eu queria explicações, e sei que mesmo contrariado, você me deu algumas, mas precisava saber mais, digo, preciso, então não medi as conseqüências... Quero dizer, não queria que você interpretasse errada minha atitude...

Eu estava nervosa, e com isso comecei a falar sem parar, porém, ele estava entendo, só fingia o contrário, me forçando a ser mais e mais específica, como que numa tortura. Ele simplesmente adora me ver constrangida, nervosa, irritada, e o pior, adquiriu uma qualidade detestável, ele sabe contornar essas situações agora, é incrível como consegue me enrolar. As conseqüências dessas ocasiões acho desnecessário ou mesmo inapropriado relatar.

- Não entendo Evans, se acalme primeiro. Acredite, você sabe confundir as coisas. – disse ele com a cara mais deslavada, e eu corei intensamente.

- Tudo bem, eu sinto ter feito aquilo ontem, ter tentado te seduzir para que me contasse a verdade, acredite, me senti horrível depois, estúpida. Só achei que você deveria saber que não tive a intenção, não foi verdadeiro...Mas, mesmo assim, entenda através disso o quanto é importante para mim que você me confirme as suspeitas. – disse numa voz meio suplicante.

- Eu sabia que você estava fingindo,desde o início. Eu te conheço muito bem, sei que não teria feito aquilo, daquela maneira repentina, apesar de querer ter alimentado esperanças. – revelou honestamente, sem desviar o olhar do meu.

- Você sabia o tempo todo e mesmo assim se aproveitou da situação! – indignei-me.

-Ora, entenda, não é todo o dia que se tem Lílian Evans tão... digamos...acessível. Bem, é preciso aproveitar as oportunidades. – respondeu ele na defensiva, mas um tanto brincalhão.

- Como?! O que você quer dizer _exatamente_ com "acessível", Potter? Olhe lá como fala...

- Hey!- exclamou ele exasperado, interrompendo o início de uma discussão explosiva. – Calma, não quis ofender, foi apenas modo de expressar.

Seu tato, ao tentar me acalmar, me surpreendeu pela rapidez com que foi tomado, e isso trouxe à tona meu pacote especial de vergonha, pois acabei percebendo que eu devia estar parecendo àquelas pessoas que com tudo se ofendem, e que por isso os outros precisam ter o máximo de cuidado com o que falam. Preferi então permanecer calada, apenas esperando o rubor passar e os nervos se acalmarem. No entanto, James começava a formar uma feição contemplativa, e logo verbalizou o que lhe incomodava intimamente.

- Sabe, me pergunto se a idéia lhe é tão repugnante, pois você a levou a frente, e devo dizer que foi bastante cruel de sua parte fazer aquilo, me dando falsas esperanças...

-Você não é tão inocente assim, e eu nunca tive outros motivos para, bem, para ter feito o que fiz. – respondi na defensiva, e me negando a acreditar nele. Se ele soubera minha intenção desde o início não havia motivos para atribuir falsos sentimentos agora, ou será que não eram tão falsos assim?

-Sei, sei, foi tudo encenação, era só por interesse, não precisa explicar. Talvez eu estivesse merecendo. – comentou numa voz monótona, porém mais sincero do que havia se mostrado anteriormente.

-Não! Como assim só interesse?- exclamei tentando me justificar. - Você interpretou errado, eu não queria... Assim você faz parecer que sou uma pessoa sem escrúpulos!

- Interpretei errado? – perguntou ele devagar, esperançoso. - Então havia algo a mais? – arriscou ele, o olhar intenso, um meio sorriso se formando. Eu estava perdida.

-Não! Ora, você está fazendo isso de propósito, destorcendo tudo, James! – guinchei rapidamente, muito aborrecida.

Então tomei consciência do que tinha dito, de quem o havia chamado. E ele evidenciou isso através do brilho de seu olhar e o sorriso maroto, crescente.

- James? – repetiu ele surpreso, mas radiante. Senti minha face arder.

- Você está fazendo de novo, quer me deixar confusa, me fazer esquecer a história que estávamos discutindo, a pergunta que quero fazer.

- Você não desiste nunca, não é? – bufou ele impaciente, o sorriso prévio dando lugar a uma expressão aborrecida. Ele buscava meios para me fazer esquecer, mas não seria tão fácil. Nós dois somos suficientemente teimosos para entrarmos em conflitos com freqüência, mas nada que não tenha remédio, certo?

-Não!- respondi convicta. Ninguém iria ceder ali.

- Dá pra' você parar de proferir negativas?! Isso é irritante. – disse ele cansado enquanto eu amarrava a cara.

- Você me força a isso, está sempre provocando, arranjando furos na conversa para me pôr à prova. Isso é injusto, eu só quero uma explicação... O que há de tão ruim nisso?

- Não é tão fácil como você imagina, não dá simplesmente para... - começou ele hesitante, e um pouco desapontado, mas em seguida um sorriso maroto começou a se expandir em sua face, me levando à sérias dúvidas sobre aquela mudança repentina de expressão. –Bem, eu posso tentar, se você...

- Não adianta! – exclamei cortando-o, já podia imaginar aonde uma barganha com James Potter iria dar. –Não vou à Hogsmead com você!

- Mas eu nem ia te pedir isso. – exclamou ele rindo descaradamente, num misto de incredulidade e regozijo. Meu rosto queimou de vergonha mais do que nunca, e pela centésima vez àquele dia.

- Isso é demais para mim! – exclamei ao mesmo tempo em que levantava da cadeira. – Já me humilhei o suficiente. – e virei em direção à porta quando sua mão agarrou meu braço firmemente.

- Hey, calma, eu só estava me defendendo, afinal foi você quem me acusou.

Meu olhar o fuzilou e tentei me esquivar de seu aperto, no que ele ao perceber isso, largou meu braço rapidamente.

-Só me escute, - pediu ele com certa urgência. – depois você faz o que quiser.

- Espero que valha à pena.

- Eu converso com você sobre o que quer saber se me disser _a verdade_... - começou ele ainda hesitante. – Bem, sei que o que você fez ontem, o seu jogo sujo, foi para obter uma resposta, mas, lá no momento você estava só encenando? Absolutamente nada foi verdadeiro? Você sentiu _alguma _coisa, por menor que tenha sido? – perguntou ele com a expressão suplicante, mas sem nenhum sinal do divertimento prévio, só o olhar penetrante, que me deixou confusa e embaraçada.

- Me nego a responder a isso. – afirmei tentando manter o máximo de firmeza possível na frase.

- Por favor Lily, preciso saber.- disse num tom exasperado – Posso continuar insistindo?

Aquilo me desconcertou mais que tudo, não sabia o que dizer e ele evidentemente esperava uma resposta. Nos encaramos por um tempo. O que eu queria era fugir dali, e rápido. Por que ele me forçava a encarar aquelas perguntas capciosas? E o mais importante, porque eu estava achando mais difícil soltar negativas incisivas ao ter que encontrar nos seus olhos um quê de esperança? O que estava acontecendo?

- Não quero ter essa conversa. - disse num tom um pouco desesperado e evasivo. - E...você já sabe a resposta. – e irrompi pela porta, deixando-o com suas frustrações, talvez na mesma posição a qual ele havia me deixado no dia anterior, na Torre de Astronomia.

_N/a: olá leitores queridos!_

_Sei que demorou mtoooo ate eu atualizar, e saibam desde já q o cap não está betado, porem como achei q a demora da betagem esta sendo mais longa, resolvi postar assim mesmo, então desde já peço mil desculpas a qqr errinho q vcs encontrarem por aqui. Bem, na próxima postagem, q vira com o cap betado e bonitinho, eu respondo as reviews, ok? Por hora, espero q perdoem meus deslizes e que tenham, mesmo assim, apreciado a leitura..._

_Sempre lembrando...reviews são super bem-vindas! Até lá galera, e o cap 8 sera escrito ainda esse mês, pois a fic está cheinha de planos....mãos a obra..._

_bjao_


	10. Divagações

Olá leitores! Bem, vou deixar o pedido de desculpas que lhes devo e ir logo ao que interessa. Primeiro, o cap ainda está sem nome, não está betado, e encontra-se incompleto. Não é do meu feitio postar algo assim, tão mal resolvido, mas achei que seria melhor pôr a primeira parte no ar, já que vcs - se ainda tiver alguem ai q lê ´- esperaram e muito por ele. Minhas desculpas são as mesmas...estudos, trabalhos, extress...tanto q deixei pra escrever hoje esse parte depois de uma prova super chata. E aí pensei: pq não postar logo? Quem não quiser ler e deixar para fazer isso quando o cap estiver inteiro, td bem, mas vou logo avisando, pelo jeito esse vai ser o maior da fic até então.

Sem mais delongas...apresento-vos a parte I do cap 8 desta humilde fic:

_**Uma última chance**_

**Cap.8(Parte I)Divagações**

Quando somos crianças as coisas parecem tão mais fáceis. Tudo que é importante e precisa ser resolvido entregamos aos cuidados de nossos pais, os eternos protetores. E essa é a vida que a maioria das pessoas quer de volta – mesmo sem admitir -, viver sem se preocupar, pois o que mais nos assola é o medo do próximo passo.

O que sei é que ao sair daquela enfermaria e durante todo o dia e o seguinte também, o que eu mais queria era me esconder atrás de uma redoma – talvez a redoma que os pais criam em nossa volta -, esquecer tudo, não ter que fazer escolhas, simplesmente deixar as águas rolarem, e o mais importante, eu não queria ter que pensar no que tinha feito, nas coisas que tinha dito, em minhas indecisões e dúvidas. Não queria ter que procurar as respostas dentro de mim, pois sabia que podia não gostar do resultado disso. Às vezes é tão difícil admitir para nós mesmos a verdade que tanto insistimos em não ver...

Mas e se eu fizesse isso? Se fechasse os olhos? Isso significaria ser apenas um coadjuvante na vida, e é o que muitas pessoas são. Se deixar levar talvez seja uma das piores coisas, e acredito que boas pessoas acabam se perdendo ao traçar esse caminho. Basta alguém astuto o suficiente aparecer e lhe dar as respostas que gostaria de ouvir.

Eu insistia em manter essa opinião sobre Severo, tentava desculpar seus atos por ele ser apenas fraco, alguém que não recebeu os cuidados que deveria, que não foi suficientemente amado, e por isso acabou sendo engolido pela ilusão de que fazia parte de "_algo maior",_ ou seja lá qual for a desculpa que ele apresente para o grupo das Trevas do qual participa.

Mas não era isso, no meu íntimo estava enganada e quanto mais tomava conhecimento das ações dele, mais me convencia de que não era fraqueza coisa nenhuma. E os fatos que narrarei daqui para frente revelarão isso.

Uma vez Remo me disse que meu ponto fraco era tentar justificar as ações das pessoas ao olhar só seu lado bom. Na verdade ele estava errado, apesar de eu ter adorado ouvir esse elogio. O que eu mais temia era encarar a verdade e ver que o meu julgamento é que estava errado. Fora assim com Severo, assim com James... Eu estava errada, só era teimosa o suficiente para deixar de acreditar nisso.

Não tomar um lado, não se posicionar é a pior escolha. E isso era o que o Ministério estava fazendo em relação à Voldemort. O que eu estava fazendo em relação a mim mesma. Essa comparação me trouxe um temor inexplicável, então parei para repensar os fatos.

O que seria dali em diante? O que eu tinha mostrado de mim até ali?

Lílian Evans. A garota ruiva nascida-trouxa, doce, alegre e brilhante. Boa em quase tudo, cheia de amigos, alguém com um obsessivo e exagerado senso de justiça, bastante obstinada.

Era o que as pessoas pensavam de mim, pelo menos as que nutriam estima. Só que isso era apenas o rótulo. Era o que eu aparentava e o lado que preferia mostrar, pois na verdade era mais sensível e insegura do que ousava admitir – o que sempre quis esconder. Intimamente vivia em constantes conflitos comigo mesma, como qualquer pessoa talvez, exceto pelo fato de me preocupar demais.

Ir à Hogwarts e deixar Túnia? Preferir o mundo mágico à minha irmã? Largar a vida trouxa? Como conciliar meus dois mundos? Continuar ao lado de Snape e me manter cega para com sua conduta? Quais respostas dar a mim mesma e aos meus outros amigos sobre isso? Permanecer alheia a tudo que dizia respeito a James Potter? O que pensar dele, depois de tantas mudanças e descobertas? Como escolher o meu caminho e defender meus ideais, que carreira seguir...Medi-bruxa, auror?

_"Por favor, Lily, preciso saber. Posso continuar insistindo?"._ A voz dele ecoava em minha cabeça.

E, sobretudo, na ocasião em que me encontrava, o que responder a mim mesma sobre isso?

Acabei por fazer o que mais temia, deixar minha mente vagar em direção a Ala Hospitalar, repensar toda aquela conversa, tentar entender como tinha chegado ali, em que ponto eu tinha me envolvido demais, e porque ainda continuava insistindo em dissecar todas as ações dele, de observar suas mudanças, seu caráter, se ele continuava a ser o mesmo arrogante idiota de sempre ou não?

Sabia que a conversa que tinha ouvido escondida no trem havia aberto as portas para aquilo tudo, pois nunca o ouvi sendo mais sincero - exatamente como na enfermaria, dando sua cara à tapa, fazendo o que eu nunca teria coragem de fazer: pôr-me à prova deliberadamente. É claro que a vaidade e o capricho podiam estar por trás da conduta de James, mas eu começava a achar que não era aquela a resposta, pois ele já havia provado com o tempo, através de sua insistência, que não tinha perdido as esperanças em relação a mim.

E afinal de contas eu nunca o tinha odiado ou coisa parecida, só mantinha a indiferença em relação a ele e fazia questão de frisar que desaprovava profundamente suas atitudes, e no fim foi isso que me distanciou dele o tempo inteiro. Tivemos um mau começo. Porém, uma vez que o fator repulsivo estava fora de questão, ou seja, James já não era o mesmo, será que eu podia enxergá-lo com outros olhos? Será que eu já o via de um modo diferente?

Estaria eu apta a aceitar o desafio, de me expor como ele estava fazendo? E se assim o fosse, como eu faria isso, ainda nem tinha certeza do que sentia, estava acontecendo tudo tão rápido e eu me negava a olhar para dentro, a pensar no assunto, a descobrir que o que sentia por ele ia além das expectativas sobre existir ou não um grupo atuante contra Voldemort e o Ministério, as chances dele abrir o jogo e me contar tudo que sabia, para que eu pudesse tomar o lado certo definitivamente, oficialmente.

Não era só isso. Porém, eu encontrava aí a justificativa para meu interesse mais que normal pelo garoto.

Resolvi então admitir para mim mesma que estava confusa, e sondar a área era o mais indicado. Isto é, deixaria o tempo me mostrar o que fazer e o que pensar. Por hora, deveria esperar ver a atitude dele depois que tivesse saído da enfermaria - e, portanto, depois de ter engolido mais negativas de minha parte - para que eu começasse a pensar de verdade a respeito dos meus conflitos internos. A conduta dele me diria o que pensar, pelo menos era o que achava.

Xxx

Pedro saiu da enfermaria no dia seguinte à minha estada no local. No entanto, Sirius e James ainda ficaram um pouco mais, por insistência de Madame Pomfrey. Quanto a Remo, ainda estava se restabelecendo de mais uma noite de Lua Cheia, a última das três daquele mês.

Então em menos de uma semana lá estavam os Marotos de volta à vida estudantil em Hogwarts. A impressão que Remo causava às outras pessoas dessa vez extrapolava os comuns cochichos sobre suas constantes olheiras e aparência doentia; ele estava visivelmente pior, mais magro e calado, o que era tema de alguns comentários. As últimas transformações, em que ele estivera sozinho, tinham sido mais violentas, e isso o afetara muito, e não só fisicamente.

De certa forma isso refletia no grupo inteiro, pois os Marotos já não estavam com aquele gás de antes. Havia algo ali que os punha a refletir ou preocupar, o que era notável pela mudança de comportamento. Não que eles não fizessem as piadas de sempre ou não estivessem tão expansivos quanto antes. Só que havia um ar de tensão ao redor deles. James parecia alheio às coisas mais triviais. Notei que ele ficava muito ansioso a cada manhã quando chegava o correio coruja e já demonstrava impaciência com seus jogadores no Quadribol – coisa inédita até então; soube disso através das reclamações de alguns membros da equipe.

Em relação a mim, notei que ele continuava a me observar de longe, e nos tratávamos com uma estranha cordialidade, estranha não da parte dele, pois o garoto ainda se mostrava à vontade em minha presença, mas dessa vez sem os comuns joguinhos e indiretas, parecia até que ele havia esquecido _daquela_ nossa conversa. Era difícil de interpretar sua maneira de agir, ele não me dava pistas, eu não sabia se ele havia interpretado ao pé da letra o meu _não,_ se ele ainda tinha esperanças em relação a mim. Sua atitude não estava colaborando comigo. Parecia que naquele momento ele tinha algo mais importante para se preocupar.

Mas também, como eu fui pretensiosa ao pensar que ele estaria ali disponível novamente, pronto para receber outras respostas mal criadas de minha parte? Ele estava fazendo o que qualquer pessoa com amor próprio faria: esquecer o ocorrido e seguir em frente. Talvez não demorasse muito para uma nova companhia aparecer...

Certa vez me peguei pensando antes de dormir nessas coisas junto à janela do meu dormitório – meu lugar favorito, onde eu podia ver os jardins e sentir a brisa da noite, que naquele tempo, com a aproximação do inverno, já estava ficando fria demais. Pensei em como aquilo tudo estava me afetando, e o que será que eu estava esperando de James, e porque eu estava _esperando algo dele_; em como estava pensando demais no que aconteceria dali em diante conosco. Aquilo tinha ultrapassado há muito um jogo de especulações de minha parte.

Eu tinha todas essas caraminholas na cabeça até algo surpreendente chegar e varre-las de lá. Uma carta de Petúnia a mim. Só o fato de minha irmã usar do meio mágico de entrega de correspondência assustaria qualquer um. Então imagine minha reação.

Certa manhã o correio havia chegado e eu lançava um olhar de esguela a James, pois ele já tinha sua expressão ansiosa ao notar as corujas entrando pelo Salão Principal. Era realmente estranha sua ânsia por correspondências – sim, eu sei, eu já havia chegado a esse estado de obsessão... observar as pessoas à esse ponto.

O fato é que naquele dia uma coruja ia à direção dele, e com isso eu pude ver seu contagiante sorriso de alívio e olhar de confiança em direção à Sirius e Remo. O vi abrindo o envelope freneticamente e seus olhos percorrerem o pergaminho rapidamente. _"Eles estão a caminho."_ O ouvi sussurrar para os amigos, e em seguida, quando ele balançou bobamente a cabeça, como por coincidência, nossos olhares se encontraram, e ele sorriu. Aquilo foi tão diferente, era como se através daquele sorriso ele estivesse querendo compartilhar algo comigo, aquela boa notícia que recebera, como se fosse importante para ele que eu soubesse daquilo que o fazia feliz; foi tão íntimo que o inevitável era eu não ter enrubescido, mas _daquela vez_ resisti, não desviei o olhar.

Eu estava tão absorta naquela incomum interação que foi preciso Mary me cutucar para eu perceber que havia uma carta à minha espera também. Pensei que fosse alguma noticia sobre mamãe e logo abri o envelope. Era de papai, ele me convidava para o noivado de Petúnia que seria no Natal. É claro que na verdade ele só queria avisar que o "importante acontecimento" ocorreria naquele feriado, que eu inevitavelmente estaria em casa – para ver mamãe- para que eu preparasse meu espírito previamente.

Dei um muxoxo de descrença, o que foi notado por Mary. Nem foi preciso ela perguntar ou mesmo eu olhá-la para saber que havia em seu rosto aquela comum expressão inquisitiva. Ela já devia ter uma noção sobre de quem era a carta. Ao contar o conteúdo desta, foi inevitável olhar para o lugar onde estavam os Marotos, procurando por James, mas ele havia sumido. Balancei a cabeça envergonhada comigo mesma. Mary, como sempre notou isso, mas fui mais rápida, não a deixei comentar nada sobre aquilo, afinal já era ruim demais conviver com minhas sensações sobre o assunto.

- Duvido muito que Petúnia aprove isso. Às vezes acho que papai adora a contrariar... Ele vive dizendo que ela é parecida com minha avó materna. – disse com ar de riso.

- Mas e aí, você vai? – perguntou ela, que já sentia pesar por mim.

- E eu tenho escolha? Preciso ver como mamãe está, mesmo que para isso precise aturar a tortura que vai ser o jantar com os Dursley. Mas e aí, você não quer ir comigo? – perguntei esperançosa, com meu melhor olhar de abandonada. Mary deu um sorrisinho triste.

- Bem que eu queria, mas terei de viajar com meus pais... Porém, tenho uma idéia de companhia para você, iria ser bem útil, afinal, apesar de tudo, é uma pessoa divertida... Hum, que tal James Potter?

Enrubesci e olhei-a zangada. Nem era preciso comentários. Ela apenas riu, e isso já estava se tornando mais do que comum. Em teatral demonstração de revolta, me levantei da mesa e anunciei minha ida ao corujal, para entregar a resposta à carta de papai.

Aquela cena sim já estava se tornando comum demais...Ele estava lá, de costas para mim, olhando pela grande janela triangular sua coruja se perder no horizonte. É claro que seria constrangedor, mas o que mais faria senão anunciar minha presença? Pigarreie ao alcançar uma das corujas da torre e prender a carta nela. James virou em minha direção e sorriu. Retribui o sorriso, foi algo espontâneo, não planejado.

- Dá para perceber seu alívio... Recebeu alguma boa notícia? – arrisquei perguntar, enquanto levava a coruja à janela, sem olhá-lo diretamente.

Ele virou o corpo enquanto eu caminhava em sua direção, se recostou no parapeito da janela, com seus braços cruzados, me observando.

- Uma ótima notícia, você tem mesmo razão, estou bastante aliviado.

Assenti, enquanto via a coruja levantar vôo. Tive medo de forçar a barra, indagar mais, afinal ele andava cheio de mistérios, e eu já estava ficando chata com todas aquelas perguntas. Continuei olhando para o Lago, tentando evitar contato visual. Ele riu.

- Eu sei que você está curiosa Lily, não adianta tentar esconder.

Fiquei sem palavras, fechei e abri várias vezes a boca, até me conformar com a derrota e rir também. Rimos juntos, num mesmo ritmo. Seus olhos brilhavam, nunca tinha reparado realmente que seu jeito todo largado, ali recostado na parede de mármore, os braços cruzados, as mangas da camisa arregaçadas, a gravata frouxa...tudo naquela sua maneira simples, descompromissada me encantava.

- Então, me conte os bons motivos, se puder, é claro.

Ele me disse que seus pais estavam voltando para o país depois de uma viagem arriscada, pois eram aurores, disse que estavam há muito tempo sem dar notícias – suas últimas cartas foram no dia da partida do Expresso de Hogwarts, o que me levou a entender sua conduta exageradamente descontraída àquele dia. Estava sendo tão natural e fácil conversar com ele. Nem parecíamos nós dois interagindo. Talvez realmente não fossemos mais os mesmos, eram ali duas pessoas diferentes, que mudaram pelas circunstancias.

- E era um tipo de missão especial para o Ministério? Entendo que isso seja necessário, dadas as condições que estamos vivendo.

Ele franziu o cenho, e depois suspirou.

- Não era para o Ministério, a coisa toda vai além disso, mas você está certa, é relacionado a pré-guerra que estamos vivendo, foi por isso que permaneci tão incomum todo esse tempo, com altos e baixos.- disse tentando se justificar. - Entendo que possa ter parecido confuso, e eu realmente lamento por não poder de dizer tudo. – explicou ele, olhando nos meus olhos, sincero. – Espero poder te contar em breve, num lugar menos perigoso, numa circunstancia melhor. Confio em você para isso, afinal, você é quase uma marota, - brincou ele. - visto todas as coisas que o Remo já te disse.

- Pois ainda acho que o que sei de vocês não é nem a metade. – disse descontraída, e ele riu. Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, o tempo necessário para apagar os sorrisos de nossos lábios.

- Hum... E então? O que você veio fazer aqui essa hora? – perguntou ele, querendo dar outro rumo à conversa, sempre buscando sair daquele campo perigoso.

- Responder uma carta, na verdade um convite.

Naquela altura, já tínhamos construído um vínculo, e parecia ser o certo eu também falar de mim, já que ele havia falado de si. Não sabia como, e ainda não sei dizer em que momento daquela manhã no corujal, senti que podia confiar nele. Contei toda a história, da doença de mamãe, meu desentendimento mais grave com Petúnia, minhas férias tristes – como tinham sido as dele, descobri depois – o convite não autorizado por ela do noivado e o fato de eu ter que ir. Nesse momento as palavras de Mary surgiram em minha mente _"que tal James Potter?"_ e corei de vergonha por esse pensamento.

Depois notei que contei de coisas que não havia falado com ninguém até ali, e que as palavras fluíram tão espontaneamente, que depois, quando refleti sobre aquela ocasião, chegou a ser espantoso.

Ele me apoiou falei sobre minha irmã, indignada. Ouviu-me, concordou nas horas certas, riu nas horas certas – dos fatos que por si eram dramáticos, mas que eu quisera dar a conotação cômica – e também se indignou quando falei sobre o Dursley e o dia do fatídico jantar nas férias.

- Ele é a pior espécie de trouxas, pode apostar. Talvez eles se mereçam, Petúnia e eles, vai ser um casamento de sucesso. – comentei.

Perdemos a noção do tempo, pois ele pareceu passar tão rápido. O ambiente com ele ali era tão reconfortante. O dia teria valido a pena se não fossem as conseqüências do seu final.

xxxParte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	11. Enjoy the Silence

_Cap8-parte II enjoy the silence_

_Meu dia passou de uma forma inusitada. Estranhamente me senti mais próxima de James, só que ao mesmo tempo nossa conversa no Corujal pareceu surreal, como se não tivesse acontecido. Vi-me refletindo sobre a naturalidade com que foi conduzida, a simplicidade de ambos, sem joguinhos da parte dele, sem reservas da minha. Aquilo me surpreendeu um pouco, só que de um modo agradável._

_Peguei-me mirando-o algumas vezes durante as aulas. Isso foi algo que não consegui evitar, e ele percebendo, retribuía a silenciosa atenção, sendo que, vez ou outra, nossos olhares se encontravam e aquilo me proporcionava certo... - não sei se é a palavra certa, mas por falta de outra melhor - divertimento, apesar do constrangimento natural de minha parte. Talvez por ser eu quem estivesse provocando aquela situação! Quer algo mais diferente que isso?_

_Então foi por essa mudança de atitude, reversão total de situação, que entendi que ele não havia desistido e gostei de acreditar nessa hipótese, era um sentimento novo, nascia uma expectativa diferente. Percebi que, apesar de tudo, mesmo dele ser quem era – James Potter! -, me sentia bem ao vê-lo sorrir de volta. Isso era assustador também, como eu iria sustentar minha posição de autoconfiança naquele momento, daquela menina esperta que todos acreditavam que eu era, diante de uma situação como aquela...? Bem, em questões do coração, a insegurança geralmente impera, certo? Ainda mais na minha situação, já que o histórico dele não era lá muito favorável e eu não sabia se podia confiar... Muita coisa ainda devia acontecer para eu, enfim, mudar meus conceitos, baixar finalmente a guarda._

_O fato é que quando ele me viu olhando-o, sorriu sem aquele ar de superioridade ou excesso de confiança que tanto me irritava e, apesar do rubor, decidi não lutar contra, poupar o cansaço. Já tinha acontecido coisa demais, problemas demais - além de toda nova realidade hostil no mundo bruxo -, e vi naquela situação uma válvula de escape._

_Acho que criamos uma forma de comunicação sem palavras naquele momento. Talvez as pessoas estivessem notando, mas não me importei, naquele dia preferi não me importar com nada, deixar as preocupações de lado para variar, e nesse quesito ele foi um bom ajudante. Porém, apesar de meu alheamento, alguém em especial percebeu o que estava começando a surgir entre eu e James e não soube se conter._

_Snape sempre foi um ótimo observador, para falar a verdade ele sempre foi bom em quase tudo, um alguém que impressionava pela perspicácia, porém, é claro, era cego para muitas coisas essenciais, mas deixemos isso de lado, afinal foi uma batalha perdida. O fato é que uma simples troca de olhares, decorrida de um sorriso, numa aula de poções, foi captada por ele. Naquela altura eu já não me importava muito com ele, como disse aqui anteriormente, procurava evitá-lo, mas ele sempre esteve de um modo ou de outro presente, sempre quis estar acompanhando de longe o que eu fazia e com quem andava, não que ele me perseguisse para isso, até porque não podia fazê-lo na frente de seus 'amigos' comensais. O que pensariam eles se Severo vivesse vigiando a Evans sangue-ruim?_

_Bem, o que quero dizer é que ele tinha seus meios para me sondar, afinal de contas sempre foi meio misterioso, e acho que fazia isso para saber se um dia conseguiria meu perdão de volta. Apesar de eu ter deixado bem claro que não faria isso, creio que ele nunca perdeu as esperanças._

_Pois bem, ele viu tudo isso e depois de passado o momento, encontrei também o seu olhar, e o que vi nele foi tamanha decepção e desprezo que foi impossível sustentar o olhar. Tentei evitá-lo mais que nunca àquele dia, pois a sensação que eu tive foi de estar fazendo algo errado, nunca disse isso antes, mas ele conseguiu me fazer sentir vergonha de mim mesma, me afetou de tal modo que mais tarde àquele dia jurei que nunca mais iria me importar ou sequer pensar em Snape._

_Esse fato mudou minha conduta, o que foi notado por James, que passou a me olhar com preocupação todo o resto do dia. Porém, um fato fez essa situação toda piorar. Já à noite, no Salão Comunal, onde quase todo o sétimo ano estava presente, a maioria estudando, e eu esperando a hora de seguir minha ronda da semana, uma garota gritou meu nome. Minha coruja estava se debatendo, ensopada pela chuva forte daquele fim de outubro, contra a janela do aposento. Apesar da estranheza, abri a janela e June entrou desesperada, chamando a atenção de todos na sala, deixando cair um envelope de correspondência trouxa em minha frente._

_Li no papel meu nome escrito pela letra de Petúnia e quase não pude acreditar. Minha irmã me mandando uma coruja! Algo de muito sério devia ter acontecido para que ela tivesse feito aquilo. Sentei-me na poltrona mirando a carta de uma forma confusa e só desviei o olhar para ver onde estava June. Ela tinha pousado na mesa onde estavam os marotos e Remo tentava secá-la, já James me olhava curioso. Voltei-me para carta e a abri exasperadamente._

_Nada havia me preparado para seu conteúdo._

"_Lílian,_

_Tenho bons motivos para estar me sujeitando a entregar uma carta a esses bichos que vocês usam como correio, pois soube ainda pouco que papai lhe escreveu hoje mais cedo contando do casamento. Bem, o que você tem que saber é que eu quis omitir a notícia, mas papai como sempre tinha que lhe avisar. Tentei evitar isso, não houve jeito._

_Irei noivar no período do Natal, e a família de Valter estará por aqui. Será algo extremamente importante, e nada pode estragar isso, nada que prejudique minha imagem diante dos Dursley, a família que em breve pretendo fazer parte. Por isso __peço que você não nos venha visitar nesse Natal__, mesmo que papai a tenha convidado._

_Tento por meio desta ser o mais clara possível, sua presença pode não render bons frutos, até porque Guida não gosta muito de você, e quero acima de tudo evitar qualquer constrangimento, ainda mais pelo fato de que a saúde de mamãe está piorando consideravelmente. Os médicos não estão muito esperançosos quanto ao novo tratamento – sei que papai iria querer esconder isso de você na carta dele, como sempre faz, tentando proteger a filhinha querida, mas você precisa saber!_

_Então creio que sua presença aqui poderia gerar alguns conflitos que prejudicariam ainda mais o estado de nossa mãe. E se tenho certeza de uma coisa a seu respeito, é que você está tão preocupada com ela quanto eu._

_É claro que papai não lhe fala, mas a situação aqui não é das melhores, ele ainda cada vez mais triste com a piora dela, e isso é bastante doloroso. Deve ser realmente confortável para você fugir da realidade indo pra essa sua escola, mas pra mim não está sendo nada bom, ainda mais agora com o casamento e todo seus preparativos. Por tudo isso, espero que você entenda o que pode causar estando aqui._

_Peço que reflita sobre isso,_

_Petúnia"_

_Foi impossível evitar que elas aparecessem. Já no meio da carta meus olhos estavam embaçados pelas lágrimas. Mamãe estava piorando, papai definhando com ela e Petúnia só sabia pensar no seu casamento idiota e em convenções sociais, e ainda por cima queria me impedir de voltar para casa! Como ela ousava?_

_Levantei- me abruptamente, desorientada, sem saber o que estava sentido, tristeza pela piora de minha mãe ou raiva de minha irmã... Tremia tanto que ficar ali naquela sala cheia de gente rindo, falando alto, estava deixando tudo muito pior e sufocante. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, ficar só, sem deixar que ninguém me visse. Tentei limpar o rosto, afastando rudemente as lágrimas teimosas que corriam por ele, deixei todos os livros abertos e minha mochila para trás, tentei contornar as pessoas, mas chegar à porta parecia algo difícil demais._

_Passei pelas pessoas de cabeça baixa tentando esconder meu rosto, mas ao esbarrar abruptamente em alguém, acabei denunciando meu estado para a pessoa mais imprópria no momento, James, que havia me observado de longe o dia todo. Ele tentou me chamar, porém cruzei a porta o mais rápido que pude._

_Tentei me acalmar pelo caminho, respirando fundo, lembrando que também tinha uma ronda para fazer. Andei sem rumo, lembrando das palavras de Petúnia, mas não ia fazer o que ela estava dizendo! É claro que iria vê-los, mas o que mais me entristecia era o fato de papai estar me escondendo a piora de minha mãe... E se algo acontecesse e eu estivesse longe? Não podia nem suportar pensar na ideia__._

_Já no sétimo andar, escuro e deserto, me recostei na parede de pedra bem fria e fechei os olhos. Senti-me bastante vulnerável ali naquele momento, porém, estava mais calma e já não havia mais lágrimas. Prometi que escreveria uma carta a meu pai exigindo notícias diárias sobre o estado de saúde de mamãe, mas sem mencionar Petúnia, aquilo ficaria entre nós duas. Quem ela pensava que era? E ainda por cima tinha suposto que eu queria fugir da situação... Aquilo me indignava a tal ponto..._

_Fiquei ali encostada contra a parede úmida alguns instantes e já me sentia bem mais calma quando resolvi abrir os olhos. Porém, nesse momento senti um ar quente e um barulho abafado bem perto. Rapidamente recuei procurando minha varinha e iluminando o corredor. Chamei por alguém, mas não houve resposta. Continuei de varinha empunhada por precaução, até que ouvi passos às minhas costas. Quando virei me deparei com Snape à minha frente._

_- Chamando para alguma espécie de duelo, Evans? – perguntou ele desdenhoso, seus olhos estavam em chamas. – O que foi, medo de que eu faça algo sem o Potter estar presente para lhe proteger?_

_- Você sabe muito bem que sei me defender sozinha! Ouvi um barulho estranho e resolvi investigar. – respondi duramente._

_Ele olhou em volta até que concentrou seu olhar num ponto inquisitoriamente, dando uma risada curta e amarga e depois se voltou para mim._

_- Bem se vê... Então quer dizer que você também chegou ao ponto de vir às salas vazias se amassar com qualquer um... Tão fácil desse jeito? – acusou ele com ódio no olhar._

_- Não lhe dou o direito de falar assim comigo, seu aspirante a comensal nojento! E além do mais você está vendo alguém aqui?! Hoje é meu dia de RONDA!- gritei raivosamente, ainda com a varinha à minha frente e o rosto bastante ruborizado. Ele não se abalou, apenas se assustou ao me ouvir chamá-lo de comensal. – E além do mais o que você faz aqui essa hora, alguma reuniãozinha com seus outros amigos comensais? Quantos nascidos-trouxa serão azarados pelas costas dessa vez?_

_- Cale a boca, Evans! Você não sabe do que está falando! – disse ele bastante sério._

_- Ah, não? Então me explique você! – explodi, cada vez mais atrevida. Ele abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo, desviou o olhar e depois me encarou de novo, porém não mais afetado, e sim, por um breve momento, desconcertado. Mas durou pouco, ele era ferino demais._

_- Você é uma covarde, só se atreve desse modo com seu namoradinho de guarda-costas, pensa que eu não percebi você se dando ao desfrute hoje, foi nojento... Não esperava que você descesse ao nível dele! – exclamou sem medir palavras, de maneira ofensiva._

_- Como assim guarda-costas, do quê você está falando?! – me senti confusa, sem saber expressar-me adequadamente, a raiva explodindo por dentro – Desfrute? Não OUSE falar comigo desse jeito!_

_- Eu falo como quiser, Evans, afinal foi você que não seu deu ao respeito! – disse ele duramente e repreensivo, virando as costas a mim e depois se voltando novamente. – Sabe, eu já imaginava que isso fosse acontecer... Vocês se merecem!_

_Ele me encarava ao mesmo tempo desapontado e ferido, com os olhos em chamas e as mãos trêmulas, depois mirou o vácuo, a mesma região que olhara anteriormente, expressando ódio e depois foi embora, me deixando ali só, explodindo de raiva, humilhada e sem entender nada._

_Abri uma sala que estava destrancada e andei até a mesa, apoiando-me nela, tremendo novamente... Não dava daquele jeito, era muito para mim e num só dia! E as ofensas infundáveis de Snape eram o que menos eu estava precisando naquele momento._

_Tentei novamente me acalmar, mas era pedir demais, queria apenas me esconder ali o quanto pudesse, parecia que aquele dia nada do que queria estava dando resultado, pois logo depois daquele pensamento de cunho solitário ouvi a porta ranger, mas não consegui reunir forças para encarar quem quer que fosse. Senti a pessoa se aproximar por trás e depositar um tecido aveludado sobre a mesa. Levou alguns segundos para eu perceber o que era aquilo e de quem se tratava. Ele pôs a mão no meu ombro e me fez ficar à sua frente._

_Estava tão sereno e complacente, porém me senti frágil ali, as lágrimas novamente relutando em cair. Senti vergonha por estar chorando em sua frente, eu não chorava na frente de ninguém! Quis me esconder e como uma criança abruptamente enterrei meu rosto em seu peito._

_Acho que James não esperava que aquela aproximação repentina viesse de minha parte, e foi pego de surpresa, tanto que ali, colada ao seu ombro, ouvi seu coração bater mais rápido, e ele por um breve momento ficar sem ação, com as mãos largadas ao lado do corpo, para depois timidamente afagar minhas costas de maneira nervosa, mas carinhosa. Comecei a perceber os efeitos que aquele gesto tinha causado nele, seu modo primeiramente desajeitado e seu coração acelerado me fizeram perceber que ele não estava brincando em relação a nós._

_Essa percepção me fez esquecer gradativamente o motivo das lágrimas e focar no que estávamos vivendo ali naquela sala escura, tão incomumente próximos. Só que agora eu não sabia como encará-lo, mas por um motivo diferente, não vergonha pelo meu estado e sim por não saber o que fazer diante daquela nova situação que compartilhávamos._

_Afastei-me lentamente, olhando-o enquanto fazia isso, nossos rostos perigosamente perto, seu olhar intenso e as mãos em meu ombro, firmes. Ficamos alguns intermináveis segundos assim, até que ele próprio desfez o contato, eu me desapontei um pouco. Ele desviou o rosto e quando voltou a me mirar estava mais sério, porém, foi o primeiro a falar._

_- Ele tinha razão, o Snape, você foi seguida. Na verdade venho seguindo você a cada ronda sua. – confessou um pouco desconcertado apontando para a capa de invisibilidade. – Desculpe._

_-Mas, por quê? – perguntei confusa e um pouco indignada._

_-Bem, - começou ele com a expressão clássica, de quando previa minha reação adversa. – Desde que você me contou do que viu aquela vez perto da sala precisa fiquei preocupado, mas não porque acho que você não saiba se defender, só que... Dadas as circunstâncias... Ah! Me desculpe, não se sinta ofendida, eu não quis dizer que você não é capaz, é que..._

_- Então quer dizer que esse tempo todo eu imaginando as coisas mais ridículas e... Era você? – perguntei meio espantada, meio sorrindo pela verdade inusitada. Ele riu também, nervoso._

_- Foi realmente uma atitude psicótica, não é? Sirius me repreendia toda vez, dizia que eu estava enlouquecendo e me importando demais pelo fato de eu..._

_E interrompeu desconcertado. Percebi que estava me importando bastante com o restante da frase. Tentei tirar aquelas ideias ridículas da cabeça._

_- Bem, você vai deixar de receber a repreensão clássica e ofendida de Lílian Evans por hoje, estou cansada demais para brigas. – respondi de maneira simples._

_Ele sorriu marotamente, bastante confortável dessa vez._

_- Bem, tirando a discussão com Snape que presenciei, e que você não sabe o quanto de autocontrole tive de reunir para não jogar a capa de lado e azará-lo ali à primeira ofensa que lhe fez... - exclamou ele com raiva – Teve outro motivo para te deixar assim, não? Nunca lhe vi tão desolada quanto hoje no Salão Comunal. – perguntou preocupado._

_Baixei a cabeça, lembrando de tudo novamente. Mas quem sabe guardar tudo, como eu estava fazendo, fosse pior? Sentamos ali nas carteiras e resolvi contar a ele as fatídicas notícias. E ele parecia se importar tanto, que foi ficando mais fácil o desenrolar da conversa. Afinal de contas, falar sobre o assunto não podia torná-lo pior, além do que já me sentia confortável em sua companhia, naquelas conversas tão fora de nossos padrões antigos._

_Começara a adquirir confiança nele. Estávamos ficando mais próximos do que eu jamais previra. E enfim, meu conceito sobre James estava mudando, assim como o que sentia por ele._


	12. A Reviravolta

**Capítulo 9 – A reviravolta**

Entrou no quarto ofegante, exausta. Suas roupas estavam sujas e desalinhadas, seus cabelos emaranhados, o rosto suado e com alguns cortes, porém o olhar era duro, determinado.

Ao invés de se jogar na cama do dormitório, como seu corpo clamava que fizesse, agachou-se para olhar a tábua solta debaixo da cama e não pode sentir alívio maior ao encontrá-lo lá onde havia deixado.

Gina puxou aquele livro vermelho e velho e por fim sentou-se na cama. Temia que alguém o tivesse descoberto, aquele diário era importante demais, só pelo fato de conter a narração da profecia... Imagine se caísse em mãos erradas?! E pelo teor do livro, a garota sabia bem quem daria tudo para obtê-lo.

No início suspeitava que Snape não fosse aquilo tudo que os outros pensavam, chegou até a cogitar a hipótese de ter sido um acidente a morte de Dumbledore, mas ao chegar em Hogwarts e vê-lo ali comandando muitas vezes passivamente os horrores que os Carrows faziam, ao ver que ele deixara que ela própria e seus amigos fossem torturados e mantidos nas masmorras por mais de um dia, ao saber que Neville ainda estava lá sofrendo, sozinho...Ela passara a odiá-lo também e não deixaria que ele obtivesse o prazer de descobrir o diário de Lily Evans.

Aqueles últimos dias tinham sido terríveis. Desde a elaboração do plano para pegar a espada de Gryffindor ela, Nevile e os membros que restavam da AD sabiam o que poderia acontecer, mas optaram por correr o risco. Quando a ruiva deu de cara com Snape na Diretoria sabia que iria pagar caro e não tinha medo, porém não imaginava que seria daquele jeito.

Ele os entregara às mãos dos Carrows sem pestanejar e nem quisera saber o que eles fariam com os garotos. De lá em diante as torturas foram freqüentes, mas Gina era forte, mantivera na cabeça que iria sair dali bem, pelos seus pais e irmãos, por Harry. Seu maior medo era que isso caísse nos ouvidos deles.

Apesar de tudo não quisera ter saído só, ter que deixar Neville. Ele era incrivelmente corajoso; aqueles dias os dois se ampararam, deram força um ou outro, porém quando ela saíra o garoto já delirava. Tinha sido o foco dos Carrows pelo fato de agüentar a dor mais bravamente que ela, por isso os comensais se esforçavam para o ver sucumbir.

Quis tirar aquilo da cabeça, relaxar um pouco, ao menos tentar. Ela sabia que ele sairia logo, não podiam mantê-lo lá por tanto tempo, afinal de contas o objetivo da tortura era 'ensinar' e não matar.

Tomou um banho quente e passou longo tempo se mirando no espelho. Como estava cansada... Seu rosto sardento e alvo, agora cobertos de arranhões, seus olhos tinham agora um brilho fosco e repousavam acima de grandes e profundas construindo uma expressão diferente daquela que estava acostumada, sem a vivacidade jovial de sempre, sem sua velha e costumeira confiança.

Mas ela sabia que era apenas devido a dias difíceis. Já vivera coisas piores antes. Descobrira desde muito nova como era ter Voldemort invadindo sua mente, tomando conta de suas vontades, tirando-lhe a vida aos poucos, tornando-lhe uma marionete humana em sua forma mais obsessiva; e isso tudo era pior que agüentar um Crucius. Gina sabia que enquanto conseguisse ser ela mesma, ter a mesma força e coragem de sempre, tudo ficaria bem. Afinal, era uma Weasley.

Vestiu algo sem fazer barulho, para não acordar suas poucas colegas de quarto e mirou o diário. Quem sabe algo que Lily dissesse lhe não desse um pouco mais de esperança?

**Godric Hollow, Julho, 1980**

Parecia que um peso havia saído dos meus ombros, desde que James entrara na minha vida daquele jeito espirituoso, preocupado e ao mesmo tempo leve.

Leveza. Era disso que eu estava precisando afinal, por todo aquele período obscuro do pré-guerra, dos meus medos mais íntimos, da situação da minha família. Me sentia leve e aquilo era deliciosamente assustador, já que devia a ele um pouco de tudo isso.

Depois de nossa conversa naquela noite, depois de eu ter enfim me aberto com alguém, e por mais incrível que ainda parecesse, com ele, eu conseguira delimitar em minha mente certas decisões. Independente de tudo, eu lutaria ao lado de mamãe, iria sim ao tal noivado de Petúnia e de cabeça erguida.

Sempre tive medo de magoá-la, de parecer de fato a esquisita que ela sempre alegava que eu tinha me tornado, mas naquele momento todo o problema que ela havia criado em relação a nós duas parecia tão desimportante. Ok, eu sabia que era porque ela também queria ser bruxa e continuar perto de mim, por isso a perdoei por tudo, pela forma que ela me tratara até o momento e mesmo pela sua futura reação a me ver em seu jantar especial.

Ela estava sim casando com um trouxa da pior espécie, e infelizmente ainda nutria alguns rancores, mas eu não. Tinha me soltado dessas amarras, afinal de contas, era minha irmã, eu a amava. Porém, também aceitei que de uma vez por todas nossos caminhos iriam se separar com Hogwarts terminando e o casamento dela acontecendo. Infelizmente existem situações na vida que não podemos controlar. Mas os meus pais eu nunca deixaria para trás.

Além disso, tinha a minha obsessão. Aqueles sonhos que tive com Voldemort ainda me davam arrepios, porém serviram para eu ter certeza do que queria. Eu sabia que existia um grupo clandestino e era questão de tempo – o fim da escola - para eu me aliar a tudo aquilo. Era minha luta.

Eu sempre havia travado um confronto familiar sobre essa questão de ser bruxa, e mesmo no mundo bruxo ainda enfrentei preconceitos, por isso fiz de tudo para provar que eu era capaz. Consegui brilhar nos estudos e pelas minhas notas tinha uma carreira brilhante pela frente, mas antes de tudo eu lutaria por mim mesma, pela Lily Evans nascida-trouxa e contra todos os horrores que o mundo bruxo estava enfrentando, e por isso ainda luto ao lado do meu James, e para proteger o nosso Harry.

Porém, outra grande luta estava sendo travada em minha mente e essa era a mais desconcertante de todas. Naqueles poucos meses de início do ano letivo eu me aproximara tanto de James que era absurdamente espantoso e as pessoas falavam disso o tempo todo. Bem, eu sempre tentei ser discreta em relação a assuntos amorosos – _Sim, James, eu sei que você está lendo, portanto pare com esses ciúmes que já devem estar se formando aí nessa sua fonte de caraminholas intermináveis _- mas nos últimos tempos confesso que eu não estava ligando muito para o exterior.

A questão é que a partir da ronda em que descobri que ele me seguia ficamos mais próximos. E eu não consegui ficar com raiva dele, o que foi estranho até para mim e acho que ele se espantou um pouco também. James estava cada vez mais cavalheiro, porém de uma forma tão contida, sem aquelas suas investidas irritantes. Ele me olhava de vez em quando para se certificar se estava tudo bem, passou a ficar no salão comunal até mais tarde para conversar mais comigo, sem tanta gente por perto. O estranho era que aquilo começava a me incomodar. Você tem idéia do que é conviver com uma pessoa que durante anos dá em cima de você a todo instante e essa pessoa mudar, como que simplesmente tivesse tentado virar sua amiga?

Ok, eu admito que já estava acostumada a dar respostas tortas a convites mais tortos ainda. Porém, essa nova versão de James Potter mais calado e disposto a conversar comigo sobre qualquer assunto, menos o mais implicitamente gritante,_nós dois_, me desapontava.

Eu sempre me preparava emocionalmente para que ele enfim mencionasse novamente aquela conversa na Ala Hospitalar. E me perguntava por que ele não tinha se aproveitado daquele momento de fraqueza na noite da ronda. No entanto, sua atitude fora tão respeitosa. No fundo eu sabia que devido a sua reação no momento ele queria ficar mais perto, concretizar algo talvez, mas me encantava que ele não o tivesse feito.

É... Eu estava pensando nele com mais freqüência do que antes. Mary uma vez me olhou de soslaio e viu, numa aula de transfiguração, o mirando e deu um muxoxo divertido. Não consegui fingir indignação, não para ela, e apenas sorri de volta.

- Você acha que ele vai te chamar à Hogsmead esse fim de semana? – perguntava ela insistentemente.

Mas apesar de no meu íntimo querer responder a ela positivamente, eu não sabia. É claro que esperava o convite, porém sem demonstrar, como era o meu feitio.

A neve chegou junto com aquela sexta-feira cinzenta e poucas pessoas saíam do castelo, porém Hogsmead sempre seduzia os estudantes, e mesmo no frio congelante os assuntos eram os memsos: encontros, cerveja amanteigada, compras de Natal e Zonk's.

Eu já estava me irritando com as conversas no banheiro feminino. Toda vez que entrava as garotas davam risadinhas e me questionavam da forma mais insinuante possível quais eram os planos com James Potter, e o quanto até eu não tinha resistido a ele e suas insistências. Eu apenas ignorava tudo desconversando, e alegava que éramos apenas amigos – como se essa frase não tivesse o poder secular de incendiar ainda mais debates dessa natureza.

Àquele dia James mal falou comigo, pareceu ocupado demais o dia inteiro recebendo notícias e escrevendo cartas, sempre com corujas o assediando insistentemente. Ele e Sirius estavam novamente de cochichos misteriosos e não puderam deixar de notar meu interesse descomunal. Já à noite no Salão Comunal ele se aproximou para conversar, mas sequer mencionou certos planos para o fim de semana. Aquilo me estava consumindo. Odiava não entender uma situação, e aquela era definitivamente obscura. Se ele ao menos me desse uma pista do que queria, ou do que não queria, com seu novo jeito de ser de se relacionar comigo, eu ficaria sossegada. Fui dormir inquieta, planejando tratá-lo com a maior frieza do mundo no dia posterior. Com Lily Evans contrariada não se brinca.

Na manhã seguinte formava-se um alvoroço no Salão Comunal e Mary tentava me arrastar ao povoado de qualquer jeito, mas meu mau humor era tamanho que sabia que não seria boa companhia para ninguém, ainda mais em dia de compras como as meninas estavam planejando. Resolvi descer depois que a maioria tinha ido tomar café, para devolver uns livros, e encontrei o Salão Comunal quase vazio de veteranos, exceto por ele.

-Lily? – chamou apressado, ao perceber que eu não o tinha visto, ou melhor, "que tinha fingido não o ver".

Ele estava vestido de maneira despojada, a varinha no bolso e um papel grande e amarelado na mão, parecido com um mapa, que agora tinham pés e caminhos que acabavam de sumir; parecia ter dormido pouco e carregava uma mochila meio aberta. Ao me olhar tinha uma expressão meio triste, como quem se desculpa por algo que fez. Acho que ele não soube muito bem o que dizer inicialmente e ficou apenas me olhando por alguns instantes.

- Bom dia James. – disse desconcertada, me agarrando aos livros que carregada e me contendo para não olhar de perto o tal papel; ele notou, deu um meio sorriso e o jogou na mochila.

- Er...Você está indo à biblioteca agora? – perguntou timidamente - Puxa, se você pudesse me fazer um favor – disse franzindo o cenho e revirando sua mochila atrás de algo, enquanto eu apenas esperava já sem paciência - É que tinha que devolver uns livros há séculos e madame Pince me deu um prazo, até hoje de manhã e confesso que estou bastante atrasado sabe – continuou ele agora encontrando dois pequenos livros amarelados, que pareciam muito vir da seção restrita – Tenho que encontrar alguém, sabe? É importante...E, não tem problema, né?

Enquanto ele tinha aquele sorriso amarelado eu devia estar fervendo por dentro, já sentia meu rosto queimar e o que veio depois foi impossível evitar.

- O QUÊ? Você acha que eu sou quem? Uma fãzinha idiota sua que grita das arquibancadas em jogo de quadribol? Não James Potter! Eu não vou ficar te fazendo favores enquanto você vai ter encontros com qualquer uma em Hogsmead... Arranje outra para fazer esse papel! – despejei em cima dele de uma só vez, e dei as costas num ímpeto, sem pensar duas vezes, passando como um furacão pelo buraco do retrato e bufando, sentia meu corpo tremer de raiva e meu rosto cada vez mais quente, até que ouvi passos apressados atrás de mim e o senti segurar o meu braço.

-Lily, espera, você entendeu errado..eu não... – ele balbuciava confuso, com uma expressão deliciada, sem conter o grande sorriso e o brilho no olhar, mas novamente, perdido, sem saber o que dizer. Eu estava com tanta raiva naquele momento que puxei a varinha e apontei pro seu peito.

- Me solta!

- Calma Lily! Eu não queria te machucar, me desculpa, mas é que...é que... – e afrouxou o aperto, começando a rir copiosamente em pleno corredor – Eu não acredito nisso, você es-tá, está...com ciúme? – Ele já tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir àquela altura.

Eu não estava acreditando, não era possível que aquilo pudesse piorar! Da raiva que eu sentia havia um misto de vergonha e desespero em negar, além de me sentir humilhada... Víamos-nos no meio do corredor deserto, eu com o braço caindo lentamente, os livros no chão, assim como a mochila dele, e ele me olhando maravilhado, com as mãos na barriga e lágrimas caindo pelo rosto, até que percebeu que meu estado de espírito não dava margem à brincadeiras, e tentou se conter.

Respirei fundo e vasculhei minha mente atrás de argumentos decentes, mas ele começou mais rápido do que eu.

-Me desculpe Lily, foi difícil segurar, mas...Mas você entendeu errado, eu não vou me encontrar com nenhuma garota – dizia ele me olhando nos olhos, tentando firmar a voz para se fazer convincente e chegando mais perto – se fosse para ter um encontro hoje você sabe com que seria, não é?

- Eu... Eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida...- comecei profundamente desconcertada, o rosto cada vez mais vermelho de vergonha – Você que se encontre com quem quiser, apenas me irritei porque...por que...

- Lily – interrompeu ele, mais uma vez segurando no meu braço, só que delicadamente, e sem a expressão divertida no rosto – Me desculpe. – e eu soube que ele não estava se desculpando por ter rido. – Eu não devia ter te pedido para entregar os livros por mim, foi estúpido de minha parte, e quem se importa com Madame Pince, não é? É que eu estava agoniado com um assunto que tenho que resolver...tanto que até deve ter parecido que deixei você de lado...Eu vou à Hogsmead encontrar com alguém sim, mas para saber notícias dos meus pais, era meio segredo, mas...Sabe de uma coisa? Ficaria feliz se você viesse comigo. – terminou ele sorrindo gentilmente.

E o que eu fiz? Bem, para começar eu mal sabia o que dizer mesmo e nem adiantava mais começar com as negativas. Sentindo-me extremamente egoísta e ridiculamente ciumenta simplesmente concordei em ir, mas sem deixar de ser eu, a ruiva orgulhosa, só àquela altura, bastante insegura.

-

N/A: Ok! Não tentem me matar por terminar aqui, certo? rs Eu sei que demorei séculos para postar e que esse cap. está curtinho, mas tinha que ser assim. Juro que o outro sai até fevereiro ^^  
Espero que tenham gostado! Um grande abraço e aguardo comentários, viram? rsrs

Gabriela


End file.
